Simply Irresistible
by bookworm1993
Summary: Draco gave a cocky grin. "I am going to give you a makeover." "I'm sorry what?" "You heard me Granger, I'm going to give you a makeover that will make every man want you,and make Weasley die of regret. You will be simply irresistible."
1. Chapter 1

I just joined Wattpad to also put my stories up and voila, barely a week later someone else brought attention to me that my story was potentially copied not word for word this time but many situations and dialogues are word for word. This is literally the eight time now!

Please guys I am soooo happy that you all love this story but don't take it and pass it off as yours. I put alot of work and imagination in making this fanfic. Just think if you were in my shoes and someone took something that you made and passed it off as yours. That's all I'm sorry its not an actual update but please just RESIST the urge to copy my story as yours!

Also on Wattpad, I have a new story coming up but is Tom/Emma thus I cannot actually post here but if you want to check it out, go to  
Wattpad and find my name, Bookworm1993 and its called Undeniable Heartbeat

* * *

_Simply Irresistible_

Hermione looked both ways before she crossed the street to where the café was. She smiled as she saw him through the glass windows.

"Ron!" Hermione said happily as she approached their usual table. She leant in for a hug and turned to kiss him lightly but he had moved slightly so that she only grazed his cheek.

Hermione looked at him but decided to let it go. Lately with the wedding approaching, he always seemed to be a little off.

"Hermione…"

"Yes? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked cautiously as she sat down. Silence was her answer. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I can't do this."

Hermione looked at him. "Oh, I can take lunch to go. I'm sorry, I wished you would've told me you couldn't do lunch to-"

"No not lunch." Ron said loudly.

"Oh." Hermione said not sure what to say. So she waited for him to explain.

It seemed like hours before he said those five treacherous words yet it was in all honesty only a minute.

"Hermione, I can't marry you." Ron said softly, barely even a whisper.

Silence ensured.

"It's just that you're the second person I've ever dated and I'm your first."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. "So what do you want? To sow your wild oats or something?"

"No, I mean, Hermione, it's just, there's no more fire in our relationship. You're just…"

"I'm what?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"What am I, Ron?" Hermione said starting to sound hysterical.

"You're just boring. All you ever want to do is read when you get home. You nag on me for everything. And you, you, you dress worse than my mum. You never dress up anymore or put any time and effort-"

Hermione felt like as she couldn't breathe. The oxygen had been swept out of her. Before she knew it, she stood up out of her seat.

"Stop before you make yourself sound shallower than you already are. I'm so sorry that I'm not the arm candy you seem to want me to be. You know what, I'll make it easy on you." Hermione began to pull off her ring. "It's over. We're done. I'm won't tell anyone-"

Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"But you better tell your family soon."

Ron grimaced.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Me too Ron." Hermione said trying to stop the tears just waiting to flow. "I have to applaud you though. Good job picking lunch time to tell me. Now I can't hex you to the next century." Hermione whispered. "Oh and Ron, you don't honestly believe that you're my first boyfriend do you? Does Viktor Krum ring a bell at all?" With those being her last words, Hermione left the café, leaving her ex-fiancé in shock.

When Hermione found a secluded spot, she apparated home. The minute she got home she did a spell that collected all of Ron's stuff. Shrinking them all she put them in a box outside the door of their apartment so that when or if he even wanted them, he could get his stuff without her having to see his face. Then she changed the lock on the door to finalize it all.

When all was said and done, Hermione felt like as if she lost all her strength. The tears came flooding.

Hermione slept in the guestroom that evening, crying herself to sleep.

!

The morning sun peered through the windows waking Hermione up.

Hermione pulled the covers over her head but no avail. She could still feel the rays penetrating the sheets and lightly grazing her. After a few more minutes, she finally gave up. She threw the covers off at last and stumbled to the bathroom. Instead of going straight into the bathroom however, she ran into the wall forgetting that she was not indeed in their room but the guest room.

"Ouch." Hermione said rubbing her forehead.

She finally made it to the bathroom, getting the opportunity to look into the mirror. She wished she hadn't upon seeing her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her hair was… well she bet her and Bigfoot could compete for the most frightening hair style. It would be a tossup on who would win.

"Ron you bastard." Hermione whispered as she felt the refreshing water of the shower surround her. She was finally out of tears and now just felt regret.

Their wedding was supposed to happen in two weeks. She would've been Mrs. Ron Weasley in two weeks. The day she had been dreaming of since she was fourteen. Now twenty-tw0, she only felt bitterly angry. How could he do that to her? Yes maybe she was a tad boring because she preferred to read more than anything else. So what if she didn't dress up and get dolled up all the time? What was the point? She already had the man of her dreams. Or so she thought.

Maybe she should've dressed up more like Ginny kept on insisting, then maybe Ron wouldn't have… Apparently she wasn't quite out of tears because they began to fall once more as her thoughts wavered. But she wasn't sure what she crying about anymore. Were the tears for Ron, or for the times she wasted trying to be the girl that Ron always wanted?

The tears stopped as she tried to find the answer to her question.

She was still contemplating the question when she got out of the shower, quickly putting on a robe, then making her daily coffee.

"Crookshanks, get off the Daily Prophet." Hermione said when she noticed that her cat was now sitting on top of the newspaper. But she soon wished she hadn't shooed him off upon seeing the headline.

**Last night Ron Weasley seen kissing IT girl Sadie Rayne! Now here's the question where are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?**

Hermione froze as she stared at the picture of her ex-fiancé of less than 24 hours, kissing a pretty, no, gorgeous raven haired beauty. Her grip on her coffee slacked then slipped out her hands and crashed to the floor. But she paid it no mind. She stared at the women in the picture. She had straight gorgeous ebony colored hair that every woman in the world wished they had. Straight white teeth, plump pink lips, that were accompanied with shining blue eyes. She was beautiful and dare she say it, the epitome of a perfect woman.

!

Draco Malfoy stared at the newspaper in disbelief. He read the article again just to be sure that he wasn't hallucinating. His girlfriend had just shacked up with the Weasel. Last night. Bloody hell the woman just cheated on him with Ron Bloody Weasley! An engaged Ron Weasley at that. Well he probably wasn't anymore, Draco remarked ruefully. He could already see the hexes Granger had prepared for him. Now that he would pay to see. Granger must've advanced from canaries to something more dangerous by now like hippogriffs.

But still of all the guys in the world, she picked Weasley to cheat on him. So what if he wasn't paying as much attention to her as normal? He was this close to signing off a business deal that could rack him in millions of galleons that would last past his great great grandchild.

The bloody woman was just too darn needy though. Almost as bad as Parkinson but at least she didn't give him nicknames and was bloody good to look at with or without clothes.

He slammed the paper down, no longer wanting to see the picture of Weasley trying to suck the face off of Sadie. How dare she humiliate him like that?! He knew that it was to get back at him because the picture was taken at Club Nero, a paparazzi invested place. Nothing that happened there was ever kept secret, hell you went there so that the whole world would know.

He was still glaring at the paper when Blaise ran in.

"Oh, you've seen it then." Blaise said as he noticed the paper sitting on Draco's desk.

"Of course I've seen it, the whole bloody Wizarding world has seen it!"

"Well at least you look better than Hermione does." Blaise remarked.

Draco looked up sharply. "Hermione, you mean Granger?"

"Of course you dolt. Do you know any other Hermione's?"

"Since when did you start calling Granger by… Hermione." Draco said awkwardly at the end not having said that name in so long nor without Granger right awfterwards. It was different. For some reason he seemed to like it.

"Ever since I've started to work with her in the Ministry, which was, let me see, two years ago." Blaise said dryly.

"Oh yeah, that was when you turned down my offer to have you work for me." Draco scowled.

"You lived." Blaise said taking a seat across from him.

"Wait so let's back track, did you say that Granger looked worse than me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Why are you so interested?" Blaise warily looked at him.

"I'm not." Draco shrugged.

"Yes you are Draco. You have your scheming look on right now."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Not." Draco argued.

"So do." Blaise countered.

"Fine, I do. Now just tell me."

Blaise looked at him warily but told him nonetheless. After all they were still best mates.

!

Hermione couldn't stand the sympathetic looks she kept receiving from all her co- workers. You would think that her mother had just died or something with the way they kept saying sorry for your loss. She almost wished she hadn't come to work today. But then again if she hadn't, she'd hate to think what they would gossip about. Probably that she was in St. Mungo's recovering because she tried to kill herself after she heard the "News" as everyone kept referring it as. It was like Voldemort and he-who-should-not-be-named craze.

Hermione washed her face using the sink in the woman's lavatory. It certainly didn't help that her eyes were bloodshot red from crying herself to sleep. Her face also seemed worn and drawn out. No wonder Ron broke up their engagement. Here she was looking like the living dead while Sadie Rayne was literally a model, a gorgeous one at that. It was no wonder that he left her when he could have someone like Sadie.

Sadie had even dated Draco Malfoy, known for his playboy ways, for three months, which was a record. Not that she kept track, she just accidentally read that once when she was babysitting Teddy at Ginny's and Harry's house.

Hermione walked back to her office at last feeling slightly better. Seeing her assistant looking rather jittery, Hermione told her assistant to go ahead and go to lunch.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't tell me that… no wonder Ron and Sadie Rayne... You're so lucky, he's such a catch." Anna, her assistant winked at her before going.

Hermione just stared at her funny. She shook her head at Anna before opening the door to her office.

"Merlin, you do look like a bag lady. No wonder Weasley dumped you for Sadie."

Hermione jumped up in shock and almost screamed until she recognized the voice. Even though it had been years since she last talked to him, she could still remember his voice. The aristocratic sound that many vied to achieve yet it came so naturally to him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my office? And really, that's the first thing you have to say to me."

"What would you rather me say sorry that you lost your fiancé-"

"Oh shut up." Hermione scowled. "I guess it was the lesser of the two evils. Now what are you doing here?"

Draco gave a cocky grin. "I am going to give you a makeover."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me Granger, I'm going to give you a makeover that will make every man want you and make Weasley die of regret. You will be simply irresistible."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione blinked.

Draco leaned leisurely against her desk, having the time of his life as he watched the former Gryffindor stand there dumbfounded. It wasn't very often that someone could make Hermione Granger speechless. As she began to approach him, he merely raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her next move.

However he never anticipated her smooth small hand to lightly touch his forehead then cheeks.

Hermione put one hand on her forehead and the other one on the blonde's. Both seemed the same temperatures. But she checked his cheeks just in case. Nothing.

"Well you don't have a fever."

"Why thank you I hadn't realized that." Draco said wryly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response. "If that's all you wanted to say. You can go back to your manor, mansion, whatever." Hermione waved her hand towards the door before taking a seat in her chair.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Dear lord woman." He said as he turned around so that his back was to the door. He slammed his palms onto the mahogany desk.

Hermione jumped up in shock. She looked up and glared at the former Slytherin.

Draco forgot how hot she was when she was mad, especially at him.

"Malfoy." Hermione growled.

Back to the topic on hand Draco, He said to himself as he pulled his eyes off her peony pink lips. "Granger I am completely serious. You look like someone's run over your dog or mangy cat in your case."

"Hey!" Hermione interjected.

"Do you or do you not want revenge?" Draco continued, ignoring her.

"Malfoy you're nuts." Hermione said.

"Well hear me out first."

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco took her silence as permission.

"Weasley is with Sadie because she's beautiful. She's with him because he most likely dotes on her like a love sick puppy but most of all because she loves the lime light. She thrives for that attention. When I give you this makeover, you will be more beautiful than she can ever be." Inside or out, Draco said the last part to himself.

Hermione noted that he said when rather than if, the cocky son of a gun.

"Then we date, steal their fire and limelight because believe me, once the press gets hold that we're together, that will be all anyone can talk about for days. Weasley and Sadie will be tossed out the window like yesterday's news. You and I both know the world would fall hook line and sinker in love with the idea that I, Draco Malfoy a former death eater is dating Hermione Granger the epitome of a good girl. The public would love our story and you know it."

Hermione didn't know what to say but he was right. The press would eat their story up.

"I don't know Malfoy."

Draco groaned. "Granger you know what. I'm picking you up at seven tomorrow morning. Be ready." He finished rather arrogantly before heading out the door like as if he owned the place.

Hermione stared open mouthed even after the door was closed. She rubbed her eyes then pinched herself to make sure she hadn't dreamt the whole thing.

!

She managed not to do any work at all for the rest of the day. The encounter with Draco Malfoy kept running through her mind.

Hermione sighed before laying her head on her desk. "Malfoy you're nuts." She groaned.

Blaise had opened the door to Hermione's office to tell her to go home so that she wouldn't work over time again, but stopped when he heard her say Malfoy. He froze before trying to sneak back out but was caught before he could.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Yes." He replied weakly.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with Draco Malfoy coming into my office today would you?"

Blaise laughed nervously. "No, why would you think that?"

"Blaise Zabini, I swear…"

!

Hermione came back home after Blaise treated her to his "forgive me" dinner friends date. When she approached her apartment she no longer saw Ron's stuff sitting there. In a way it made her heart ache more but in another, she was thinking good riddance. Because she was fixated on staring at the now empty spot where Ron's stuff once laid she almost missed the letter taped onto the door.

Hermione looked at the envelope. It was unmarked, there was nothing on it at all. She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She shook the envelope and could feel something shake through the envelope. Without further ado she opened the envelope.

Hermione was sitting on her couch with a bucket of ice cream in her lap. Across the way was her television screen currently playing _Le Divorce_. She'd only watched the movie once and she'd actually hated it the first time but she had felt the urge to watch it again. "He's cheating on you!" Hermione cried as she threw a throw pillow at the television screen.

She wanted to cry as she watched it. Now that she was almost in the same situation as the character she felt more sympathetic towards the character Naomi Watts was playing. Granted she wasn't married nor was she pregnant but she'd given all of herself to Ron as had the character in the movie. And then those men cheated for no reason other than the fact they were pigs!

"Granger, who the bloody hell are you yelling at?"

Hermione fell off the couch at the sound of the familiar voice. She scrambled to get up. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing here at my apartment?"

"Open this door and I'll tell you." Draco yelled back.

Hermione did and before she could say anything Draco waltzed right in muttering. "Why Malfoy do come right in." She said sarcastically.

Draco was in her kitchen staring at the pictures on the coffee table.

"You got them too." He said when he sensed her coming into the room.

"Yes." Hermione said softly leaning against the wall.

"Those imbeciles, how dare they!" Draco yelled.

Hermione jumped up in shock at the anger in his voice.

"They cheated on us Granger, inside my home, in my bed!" Draco yelled as he pointed to one of the pictures of Ron and Sadie presumably naked and snogging as if their lives depended on it, in a large black bed with silver satin sheets.

Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers and for the umpteenth time her jaw dropped in shock.

"And what the bloody hell are you wearing?" Draco said still in his yelling voice.

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of pants that she'd bought two sizes too big on purpose and an old shirt that had seen better days nonetheless she wasn't going to let him make fun of her outfit, it was her favorite and the most comfortable. So Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

Draco gave her a look that asked if she was crazy. "There's a lot of things wrong with that outfit Granger. No wonder Weasel left you. His mum probably owns sexier clothes than you do and that's saying a lot."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Just when she was starting to feel bad for him he had to act like that, a jerk, a complete utter jerk.

"You know what, we're starting a day early." Draco said before he grabbed her.

Before she knew it they were apparating away.

Hermione stumbled a bit when they had stopped. Her head was a little dizzy as she hadn't been prepared for Malfoy to suddenly side apparate with her. When she stopped seeing spots though, she wished she hadn't. To her horror they were now in a lingerie store!


	3. Chapter 3

"You took me to a lingerie store?" Hermione hissed looking around.

"No actually a sex shop."

"What!" Hermione shrieked hysterically. "You idiot!" She said as she hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding Granger. It's a clothing store that specializes in lingerie."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say anything though, a woman came up to them, one that was a bit older with a mane of fine gray hair and a friendly smile.

"Draco?"

"Ah, Lisa, you look radiant this evening." Draco commented before kissing her cheek.

"Still a charmer I see."

Draco gave her a cheeky smile.

"Now who's the young lady with you?"

Draco turned to the side so that she could really see Hermione. "Lisa this is Hermione Granger. Granger this is an old friend of my mum's, Lisa."

"Oh my Hermione Granger. Is it really?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. We need new clothes for her. Obviously." Draco mouthed the last word so Hermione missed it.

"Oh hush boy." Lisa said then crossed the length to Hermione. "Hmmm." She said then took a large part of Hermione's baggy shirt and fisted it so that it clung to her. "32C correct?"

Hermione blushed bright red while Draco stared wide eyed.

"You have great potential to be quite beautiful young lady."

"Um thank you." Hermione said awkwardly. Once they were out of here she was going to murder Malfoy.

"So Draco what kinds of clothes do you have in mind?"

"Pajamas for one." Draco said looking at her outfit in disgust. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Some work clothes that will show her figure. Casual outfits too. Make sure there's a couple of sundresses. Also a few cocktail dresses. An evening gown too. And the frilliest, laciest lingerie you can find. Some decent ones too I guess." Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione stood there with her mouth agape. "Draco Malfoy… you… I… you… I am not!" Hermione sputtered.

!

"Granger would you just come out already?" Draco yelled into the private dressing room as he sat on one of the lounge chairs.

"No!"

"Merlin woman it can't be that bad."

"I look like a …harlot!"

"Granger I don't think that's even remotely pos…" Draco stopped in mid sentence.

Hermione had flung the curtains open. "Who in their right minds would wear this to sleep?"

Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin and there was a lot of it.

"Honey you don't wear that to sleep you wear that for other… purposes." Lisa said as she winked. "Here's some undergarments for you to try too." Then walked out again after placing the garments in Hermione's dressing room.

"Malfoy eyes up here!" Hermione said using the curtains to cover herself.

Draco was a little sad when his view was taken away.

"Dear Merlin. You're such a guy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment." Hermione growled.

Draco just gave her his infuriating smirk.

Hermione groaned before closing the curtains. "I'm changing."

"Okay, but hand me the garment when you're done."

"Why so you can see if it fits you?"

"Granger." Draco said making a face. "That's disgusting."

"If the shoe fits."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Nevermind, muggle saying." Hermione sighed as she opened the curtain again. This time she wore a fitted pencil skirt and a blouse. But the blouse's v-neck plunged a bit too much for her liking, showing more skin than Hermione liked or was comfortable with.

"Put you hair up." Draco said a bit dazed.

"What?"

"Granger just do it."

Hermione gave him a weird look but put her hair up in a bun nonetheless.

Draco immediately regretted telling her to do so. When he was at Hogwarts he used to imagine teachers and librarians that would jump on their desks and release their hair from the stiff up do's, shaking it to sexy windblown hair… at the moment Granger looked exactly like his dream librarian.

"Did you have a fetish for Professor McGonagall or something?"

"What no! Where'd you get that idea?" Draco asked repulsed.

"You're staring at me like a piece of meat and I currently look like McGonagall."

"If she looked like you do now, I would've paid a lot more attention during class." Draco murmured.

" A little louder please." Hermione said not hearing him. Thankfully.

!

After a few more outfits that Draco yayed or nayed Hermione was exhausted.

Draco didn't miss the yawn that Hermione tried to conceal as she modeled the long black dress that he dubbed the nun dress. He looked at his watch after he too yawned, it was a bit past midnight.

"Change back to those hideous sorry excuse for pajamas Granger. I've got to take you back home before you fall asleep on me."

"They are not hideous." Hermione defended tiredly.

"Grange they are."

Hermione threw her hands up into the air just giving up on the stupid fight.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her.

!

"Lisa we'll be back again. She's really tired."

"I see. If I find things I will save them for you."

"Thank you Lisa." Draco kissed her cheek. "For now we'll take these six items." Draco handed her the night gown, the work outfit, a casual dress that even blew his mind, two pairs of lingerie he'd had to force her to show him, and a cocktail dress. "Can you also put a fireproof spell on them."

"You are so paranoid Malfoy."' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No I just know you Granger."

Hermione didn't know what else to say so she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Mature." Draco said leaning on the counter leisurely.

"Lisa if you would owl me the check, I'll-"

"Granger I already paid for them."

"What but how, I've only been gone like a couple of minutes."

"Each was ringed on Draco's store card the moment he approved of it." Lisa explained.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You have a store card?"

!

The minute Hermione's head hit the pillow she was out.

However Draco had a hard time finding sleep. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind. Sadie was prettier than Granger yes, but he couldn't see why Weasley would trade her for Granger. Granger was intelligent almost to a fault. Her witty come backs were much more enlightening than Sadie's gossip. To tell the truth this evening was more fun than any date he'd ever had with Sadie. Draco fell asleep smiling when he thought of what Weasley's face would look like when he was done giving Granger her makeover.

!

Hermione shot out of bed realizing that she'd overslept through her alarm clock. It was 6:20, she had less than thirty minutes to be ready. Quickly taking a shower she almost tripped getting out. It took her five minutes alone putting on her robe because she couldn't seem to even remember how to put it on. She brushed her teeth as she made herself a coffee and some toast. She then put on clothes that were the first she could find in her drawers. Just as she about to floo, there was a knock on her door.

Hermione groaned before answering, knowing she'd be late.

"I have to say that's a hideous outfit Granger."

"You don't have to say anything." Hermione snapped. "Look I'm about to be late so-"

"Granger it's Saturday."

Hermione blinked. "It's Saturday." She repeated, rather dazed.

"It's Saturday." Draco repeated steadily.

"Oh. So I got dressed for nothing." Hermione said looking down at herself.

"That's getting dressed?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. What is your obsession with making fun of my clothes?"

"I'm trying to subtly tell you that you need to throw out your whole wardrobe except the clothes you just got yesterday."

"Subtle my butt." Hermione snorted.

"How lady like." Malfoy said dryly.

"I repeat, shut up Malfoy."

"I will once you put on the dress we bought yesterday."

"We? Don't you mean you forced me to try on and then you bought it?"

"Details." Malfoy waved his hand as he came in.

"If I say no what are you going to do?"

"You don't want to know Granger."

!

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous but was just a bit much for just going out. And it was not the kind of dress she'd ever worn before or even dreamed of wearing. It hugged her curves and that she honestly could care less for.

"Are you decent?"

"No!"

"I'm coiming in."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"Darn you were lying. Should've known though."

Hermione scowled at him. "And what if I wasn't? Give me a reason not to hex you." Hermione whirled around to face him.

"I'm too handsome."

"Not good enough bud." Hermione said poking him in the chest.

"And we're going now." Draco said before she could do any harm by once again apparating them.

This time though Hermione was thankfully more prepared.

"This reminds me that I haven't murdered you for yesterday yet." Hermione said as soon as she felt the ground once again.

"Uh huh Granger. Now open your eyes."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"You can walk around like an idiot if you like, doesn't really matter to me."

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes. Pristine walls of marble white surrounded them. But then she noticed the sinks, chairs and such. She was at the hair dressers.

"E'llo Drahko." A thick accent came.

Hermione turned around to face the voice and almost wanted to swoon as soon as she saw him. Gorgeous blonde hair probably even finer than Malfoy's. Green eyes stared back, they were a warm green that reminded her of spring. The accent was even gorgeous, she guessed it was one of Scandinavian descent. Which one though she was unsure. Either way he was one of the most handsome persons she had ever seen.

"Gustav this is your newest project." Draco said breaking Hermione away from her reverie.

"Ahh I see. Fal'o me."

"I'll follow you anywhere." Hermione accidentally whispered out loud.

Both guys stopped. Draco frowned while Gustav gave a merry laugh.

"E like hir already."

Hermione felt like swooning at his accent.

Draco noticed this and scowled. "Enough with the accent Gusty."

"But the lady likes it." Gustav said in a perfect English accent. Hermione blinked at the transformation.

Draco didn't answer.

"Ah possessive no?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm. What do you have in mind my fair lady?"

Hermione blushed as Gustav placed his hands on her shoulder, eyes on her reflected through the mirror.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know." Hermione nervously bit her lip.

"Anything you want in particular?" Gustav asked kindly.

"Well I don't… you know what. I've been meaning for a change. Just cut it all off."

Gustav raised an eyebrow. "All of it?" He asked as he gestured to her chin.

Hermione nodded.

"Oh hell no Granger. Over my dead body will you cut your hair." Draco said speaking up at last.

"Mind your own business Malfoy. It's my hair."

"And look how you've been treating it so far."

Hermione glared at him. He just returned it with an expression that was just as stubborn as hers.

"Give her a trim. Three or four inches no more. Do you think layers would look good?" He asked looking at Gustav.

"Yes I think so." Gustav said scrutinizing her hair.

"Taper the front. It'll frame her face more. Add some low lights. She already has some natural highlights. Hmmm and give her the conditioning that my mother gets every time she comes here."

"Excuse me Malfoy."

"Yes Granger." Draco said impatiently like as if he was talking to a mere child.

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you um homosexual?"

Silence ensured as Draco stared at Hermione speechless while she gave an innocent look.

Gustav broke the silence by giving a good loud chuckle. "I do believe that I'm liking you more and more every minute Ms. Granger."

Draco was still scowling as Gustav ushered Hermione to the sinks and began to wash her hair. He sat down across the room on one of the couches and read through some papers that he needed to go through.

Hermione's eye were closed and she had to resist the urge to moan as Gustav rinsed her hair.

"Is the water too hot?"

"No it's perfect." Hermione sighed.

"So how long have you and Draco been dating?"

Hermione's eyes shot open. "What? No. We aren't dating where'd you get that idea?"

"You're kidding." Gustav said surprised. "You two just ooze sexual tension." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Before she could say anything though, Gustav spoke up again.

"You two bicker like an old couple. Much like my Grandpere and Grandmere when they are frustrated with each other."

"We do not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes we do Granger. But what the hell are you talking about sexual tension Gustav." Draco said looking up briefly from his documents on the latest stats of the company.

"What you can't see it? It's thick enough to suffocate someone."

"Oh shut up Gusty." Draco said though Gustav grinned as Draco hadn't denied it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger." Draco mimicked.

"We do not bicker like an old couple."

"Actually we do Granger. We always have. Even in Hogwarts though that time you punched me in third year was unnecessary."

"No it wasn't. I felt a lot better afterwards."

Draco stared at her. "So what was it, a form of anger management?"

"Yeah you could call it that." Hermione shrugged.

"You know violence in a woman isn't really appealing to any man."

"Why would I want to appeal to you? You were a spoiled little boy that had manners worse than a Fluffy."

"Who the hell is Fluffy?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"A three headed dog."

"You're comparing me to a three headed dog?" Draco asked rather dryly.

"Yep and to tell the truth I would have preferred Fluffy's company anytime over yours that day."

Draco muttered something under his breath but both Hermione and Gustav missed it.

"Did you really hit Draco while in school?" Gustav whispered.

"Yeah I punched him in the nose. Though I don't know if I broke anything." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Hey Malfoy. Did I break your nose that day?"

Draco grunted. "No just bruised my ego."

"Darn." Hermione sighed.

"Granger I will act like as if I didn't just hear that."

"You are just precious Hermione Granger." Gustav said laughing. "If I wasn't already madly in love with my wife. I would definitely be knocking on your door."

Hermione blushed again at the compliment. She couldn't help but sigh wistfully. All the best guys seemed to be taken or gay. "You're married?"

"Yes. Five years. Feels like ten but we still have our honeymoon days."

"That's so sweet." Hermione sighed. "I was supposed to be married in a couple of weeks."

Gustav raised his eyebrow. "Oh what happened?' He asked though he was looking at Draco who was looking up from his paper at the new turn of the conversation.

Hermione's eyes were still closed. "My fiancé, he cheated on me with Sadie Rayne." Hermione said smiling somewhat sadly.

"Sadie Rayne you mean…" He gave a look at Draco.

Draco nodded.

Gustav's eyes burned with fiery determination. "Why didn't the two of you say so sooner. Hermione Granger by the time you leave my salon, even Aphrodite will burn with envy at your beauty." He said smiling down at her before yelling, "Ladies!".

"We have an hour as the conditioning soaks." Gustav said. "Cheryl you take care of waxing the face. Andy do your magic on her skin. Use the best creams and lotions you've got to make her skin softer than a new born babe's. Then after I work the hair use the best makeup that we have. Lindsay, you do her nails. Pedicure, manicure, and the whole shebang."

Hermione was too shocked to say anything as the three people took her away.

As soon as they disappeared from the room Gustav whirled around and stared at Draco. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Draco gulped.

!

"So wait let me just summarize what you said. You and Hermione went to school together as kids. Didn't get along right?"

"That's an understatement. She hated me and I was taught that she was the scum at the bottom of my feet."

"But you don't think that now right?" Gustav asked sharply.

"Of course not. But she's still as annoying as she was when we went to school together."

Gustav rolled his eyes.

"Hermione's been engaged to a loser named Ron Weasley until just two days ago and has basically loved the guy since she was fourteen."

Draco grunted. "Unfortunately. I don't know why. He was about as bright as the slugs he used to throw up."

Gustav looked at him questioningly.

"Another day." Draco waved it off.

"So Sadie cheated on you with Hermione's fiancé and vice versa?"

"Yes."

"So you basically barged suddenly back into her life. Demanded to give her a makeover and plan to date her as revenge."

"Well…"

"I can't decide if you are extremely retarded or are a guy in denial."

"In denial, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're attracted to Hermione Granger and probably always have been."

"I am not attracted to Granger. Eww. You should've seen her this morning in that hideous get up. I had to force her into wearing that dress."

"How can you not be attracted to her. Bright blue eyes that shine in the sun-"

"They're a soft brown you daft idiot. And they don't shine that much."

Gustav grinned as Draco had fallen right into his trap.

"Now how would you know that they don't shine that much or even her eyecolor?"

Draco flushed as he too realized that he walked right into the trap. He cursed under his breath. So maybe he was attracted to Granger. Who cared, he was a warm blooded male and she was a female, it was just the hormones stirring.

"She's ready to get her hair done." Cheryl said knocking on the door.

"I'm coming. You are staying in here until I come and get you." Gustav said looking pointedly at Draco before walking out.

!

"Let me get a good look at you." Gustav said as he whirled her around so that he could see. He lightly took her chin and looked at all sides even tipping her head back. "Yes Cheryl you did a very good job. Not too thick or thin but managed to clear out much of the unwanted hairs. Now nails."

Hermione showed him her hands and toes. "Cheryl said it was called Tokyo Pearl."

"Black just didn't seem fitting." Cheryl explained. "So I'd thought that the pearlish white would. It's sophisticated looking which is what Hermione is. Who knows maybe we'll start a new trend. White as the new black."

"Very clever and I know what you mean. Well Cheryl tell Andy to be ready to do makeup in about half an hour or so."

Gustav once again took Hermione to the sink so that he could do a quick rinse. Her hair was much softer now and even shined a little more, all thanks to the conditioning. He took her back to the chair and proceeded to work his magic.

!

Draco had finished reading through his papers but Gustav still hadn't come back to retrieve him. He could of course sneak out but he didn't really see any point in that. Gustav would probably start yelling at him in some language he didn't even understand… and he actually wanted to be surprised when Gustav was finished with Granger.

Soon his thoughts began to wonder.

Throughout Hogwarts him and Granger had hated each other with a fiery passion. But he too grudgingly respected her. She was the brains behind the Trio and he would bet his inheritance that Potter would've been long dead if not for her. He still hadn't liked her though. She was a snotty know it all.

But it was the year that Hogwarts had let all of them come back to repeat their last year of school that had changed their relationship. He had only come back because his mother had insisted. At first it seemed dreadful as the only Slytherins that came back were him, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass, Theo, and two others that he hadn't even bothered knowing their names. But then the new Potion's professor had made him and Granger partners for the rest of the year. That first week had been disastrous. They had tried to act like as if the other didn't exist. Because they refused to communicate, some ingredients had been doubled. Thus it was doomed to be a catastrophe.

And boy did it. They probably held the Hogwarts history of the biggest and messiest explosion. Even worse than when Longbottom and Finnegan had been paired up. To say the least, they had recieved detention, two whole months of it, together. During that time a… truce had had been called. They soon became civil to each other and only got O's on their potions from then on.

They had developed something of a friendship or companionship. They could talk intelligently to each other and weren't ready to hex each other all the time.

It was also then that he began to see her differently. She would become prettier and prettier everyday and he did enjoy her company because he knew that whatever she told him was the truth and it was refreshing for him. He had even mused himself attracted to her and a little more.

Then that one day Weasley and Potter had come to visit… it was at dinner when Weasley proposed to her.

Their relationship was strained because Weasley had "forbidden" her to hang out with him. Not that she had listened but still it had been hard on her so he did the only thing he could think of. He began to become distant. It had worked like a charm. She no longer sought him out or had fights with Weasley about him.

Now they were here. Weasley had broken her heart by cheating on her with his girlfriend. Him demanding to give her a makeover. Hell if they hadn't been partners for Potions that last year she probably never would've let him do this. She would've hexed him out of that office right away instead of letting him just waltz off but she must still apparently have lingering trust for him even from that time.

"Draco, you ready?" Gustav asked as he came back in.

"Sure." Draco said breezily.

Gustav then moved out the way.

Draco felt the breath get knocked out of him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked waiting for him to say something.

"You look… well you sure clean up good Granger."

"You can do so much better than that Draco." Gustav said impatiently. "She looks like a goddess."

"Fine Granger you're bloody gorgeous. A blind man wouldn't even be able to deny that."

"Oh Draco, you are such a moron." Gustav said sadly as he shook his head.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Charge it on the Malfoy account." Draco said as they left Gustav's office.

"What no! On the house." Gustav said.

"No I have money I'm not some kind of beggar here. I'll pay it was me…" Hermione tried to protest.

"No, I will not accept." Gustav said shaking his head at the two.

"Gustav." Draco said impatiently.

"Draco. No, I will not accept. It was my pleasure to turn you into a heavenly creature." He said turning to Hermione. She blushed at the compliment.

"No but Gustav." Hermione sighed.

"No buts. I will not accept. Just make sure to tell me your stinking ex-fiance's reaction when he sees you like this." Gustav said smiling fondly.

"Okay." Hermione resigned.

Draco frowned.

"Well you two had better be going. It is a Saturday morning and don't you have things to do?"

"Of course. We're going shopping." Draco said.

"Again!" Hermione groaned.

"Yes. We'll apar-"

"No, no, no, no, no. When one looks this good you do not apparate. You walk and let people stare in envy." Gustav said sternly.

Hermione made a horrified face.

"Oh yes, actually that's a brilliant idea Gustav. What about a carriage though, to take us to the Plaza?"

"Open carriage. I know one, let me ring him." Gustav said excited before he left them as he headed back into his office.

"Draco Malfoy, you're kidding right? I mean I really don't like people gawking at me."

"Why the bloody hell are you friends with Potter then?"

"That's different!"

"No it isn't." Draco said as he took out thirty galleons from his pouch and began to look for a good spot.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a good place to put the tip so that he won't discover it until after we leave."

"Oh. Let me donate too."

Some time later after finding the perfect place for their tip, Gustav came back out to them. A minute later their carriage arrived.

"Do try to fall in love with each other." Gustav said as he closed the door on them.

"When he stops being a moron."

"When she stops being a know it all."

Gustav just laughed and waved as the carriage began to leave.

"Cheryl, remind me that if Sadie Rayne ever comes in demanding for me to do her hair, for me to accidentally dye it green."

"Got it boss."

"Hey boss, why is the vase full of galleons?" Andy asked as she came out carrying a beautifully sculpted vase that they normally bought new flowers for everyday, but hadn't gotten to yet. It was filled to the brim with Galleons.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up Sunday morning at the sound of tapping on her window. It was a large brown owl the color of chocolate. In its talons was a package and in its beak was a letter. She opened the window letting the beautiful owl fly right in to drop the package on her bed, and then perched on the coat hanger.

"Now who do you belong to?" Hermione cooed as she stroked the beautiful owl.

She took the letter from the beautiful brown owl. There was no writing on it. She opened it and a small ring fell out. The ring was made of yellow gold with Marquis-shaped sapphire stones that were set at the ends of two beautiful pure white pearls. It was the ring that she had stared at when Malfoy, no wait Draco (they were now going by first names as it wouldn't be as believable if they dated and still called each other by their last names) had taken her to a store. A woman had been trying it on when Hermione saw it and fell in love with it.

Pearls had always been her favorite out of all others as it had been her mother's favorite too. She used to love watching her mother putting on her pearl earrings and necklace as a child. She used to dream of wearing pearls and look as sophisticated as her mother as most daughters did at that young age. Her father had even given her a cute pearl necklace when she was eight. She had cherished it but the necklace had outgrown her years ago.

She looked once again at the envelope for more. She glimpsed some writing on the top of the inside of the envelope. On it said…

_To match your nail polish._

_-DM_

Hermione stared at it then laughed. Draco Malfoy had gotten it for her. She would've never seen that happening in a million of years. Heck if someone had told her yesterday he would have bought her the ringl she would have stared at them nuts especially after what Draco said about it. She could quote his exact words.

_"Should've known you'd like that cheap looking ring, Grang- err Hermione."_

She slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I should've known you'd be Malfoy's." Hermione said as she handed the owl a treat she usually reserved for Harry's owl Honor. She also gave the owl the thank you letter she whipped up.

The owl ate it in a heartbeat. It looked up at her with wide brown eyes then pecked her hand affectionately before it flew off back to its master. Hermione watched the owl become a speck in the sky. She then closed her eyes as she relished the sunlight on her face.

It was Sunday. She normally went to the Burrow to join the Weasleys for their annual brunch but things were different this time. She wasn't with Ron anymore and she doubted that he wouldn't come. Just as she was thinking this, two other owls came flying in. One she recognized. It was Harry's owl, Honor, while the other just dropped off the Daily Prophet and left.

_We need to talk. I tried calling you several times yesterday but you didn't answer. I'm so sorry about Ron. If you need me, I'm just a floo away. Are you going to brunch today? Please do, you know you're always welcome even if you and Ron are no longer together._

_-Harry_

Hermione smiled sadly before writing a reply.

_I can't sorry. I'm not ready yet. Tell them though that I'm sorry. I'm headed to the produce market today. Do you, Ginny, or Teddy need anything?_

_-Hermione_

_!_

Draco Malfoy sat on one of the plush seats as he read the letter Hermia had come back with.

He still wore his sleeping wear, a pair of silk black trousers and sans shirt. He had an amused smile on as he read it.

_Malfoy_

_Really, it is unnecessary for you to keep spending money on me. I owe you so much already. Who would've thought? Anyway, I'm making dinner tonight. Can you join? I promise not to poison anything… yet. If not it's alright. Dinner will be at six._

_Sincerely_

_Hermione_

_P.S._

_Thank you for the beautiful ring. I love it. I know you must've been struggling with yourself to buy such a cheap looking ring. I do hope you'll recover._

Hermione was truly one of a kind. He mused to himself before getting into the shower.

!

Hermione got out of the shower and dressed in a long yellow free flow shirt and a white trimmed spaghetti strap shirt that Malfoy had bought for her along with several other things.

When she walked into her kitchen Honor was already back.

_Actually yes. Can you get me some homemade chocolate? Can you send it to me during work tomorrow? Ginny's on a miserable diet because she wants to fit into a dress she won't show me for the 5__th__ anniversary of the war and is making me do it with her. Apparently diets work better when done as a couple. Must've been a woman who wrote that. No offense._

_-Harry_

Hermione laughed as she pocketed the letter. She gave Honor two treats before going off.

!

Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were the last to arrive at the annual Weasley brunch. Instead of the loud welcome they were used to, they were met with smiles and hellos but there was an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air as they appraised the strange beautiful woman latched on the arm of the youngest male Weasley.

"Good to see you dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed them both on the cheek. "Let me see my darling Grandson." She said as she picked up Teddy. "Guess who's here today." She said as she brought him over to Fleur and Victorie.

All the Weasleys then began to take turns hugging the young couple until at last it was Ron and Sadie.

"Hello Harry, Gin." Ron said sheepishly. "Um I'd like you two to meet Sadie."

Everyone there was silent even the two children as they watched how the Potters would react.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." Harry said awkwardly.

Sadie gave a devastatingly dazzling smile that she was famous for. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you. All good of course."

Harry gave a tight smile, fighting the urge to whack his best mate over the head for doing what he did to Hermione for this woman in front of him. He turned to look at his wife. Ginny had a hard look on her face as did many others there.

"Well Sadie Rayne. You're most certainly as beautiful as the magazines exclaim." She said dryly. No one could figure out if she was complimenting Sadie or insulting her. Not even Harry. Then Ginny walked into the kitchen completely ignoring her brother. An awkward silence occurred.

"The food's about ready. Let's all sit." Mr. Weasley said breaking the silence. Everyone followed him to the table and began to sit at their usual spots. Bill and Mr. Weasley sat at the two heads. Their wives to their right. Ginny by her mother, Teddy in between her and Harry. But there was an awkward silence once more as the seat beside him was usually occupied by Hermione. But it was the only seat empty and was beside Ron. Just as Sadie was about to sit down, both Teddy and Victorie exclaimed together.

"That's Aunty Mione's seat!"

Sadie flushed in embarrassment as did Ron.

"Sadie please sit." Mrs. Weasley ushered as she tried to be the mediator in the family, as always.

The two children's parents turned to hush their child but did so half- heartedly with grins on their faces.

Charlie too grinned from behind his newspaper.

"Charles Weasley. Honestly would you put that newspaper down."

"In a minute Mum. I don't usually get to read current Daily Prophets often because in Romania they always come a day late. I'm just enjoying it as long as I can and this is a really interesting article."

"Why, what's it about?" Percy asked.

"Malfoy's latest squeeze." Charlie said. "And boy does she have nice legs."

Sadie's eyes widened as she heard this. "What's her name?" She asked. Everybody turned to look at her.

"It doesn't say, they don't know. It just says Mystery Girl." Charlie answered.

"Oh." Sadie said.

"She's probably some kind of model." George offered.

"I bet. She's gorgeous. Long wavy brown hair, lovely figure, and legs for days."

"Let me see." Bill asked.

"William!" His wife Fleur exclaimed.

"I just want to see." Bill defended.

Fleur sighed at her husband.

Bill let out a whistle as he looked at her. "She definitely has to be a model. But she's still not anywhere as beautiful as you Mrs. Weasley." Bill said to his wife.

She just looked at him with a hard stare but then grabbed the magazine from him. She looked at the picture. It was a picture of two people. The man was definitely Draco Malfoy, who was putting his blazer over one of the woman's shoulders. The woman was indeed gorgeous with her long brown hair that cascaded down her side. You could only see the side of her face as they caught the picture just as she turned to look at him by craning her neck, exposing a lovely swan like neck. Her dress fit her perfectly but still left a lot to the imagination. The blue dress also exposed long shapely legs that many women would die for.

"I think I recognize her." Fleur said as she put the magazine down.

Charlie's eyes bugged out as did Bill's.

George immediately grabbed the picture. He and Percy both looked at the picture. They were both also impressed with it.

"How does the ferret always get them?" George asked as he looked at the picture.

Percy made no comment on that. "Fleur do you know her from Beauxbaton's?" He asked.

"Maybe." Fleur said thinking. "I don't know for sure."

"When you remember, can you introduce her to me?" Charlie joked but had an edge of seriousness.

The picture was then passed to Penelope, then Mr. Weasley, then to Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked at it over her mother's shoulders. Her eyes widened it disbelief. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny's eyes widened. She grabbed the newspaper and looked at it closer. "Oh my god." She said once again.

"Gin?" Harry asked worried.

"Ginny do you know the woman in the picture?" Percy asked.

"Yes! I think- no, I know. It's Hermione!"

Pumpkin juice went flying across the table from many corners of the table.

"Ewwww." Victorie cried.

"Wait Hermione, you mean OUR Hermione?" George asked.

"Do you know any others?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Bloody hell." Bill and Charlie said simultaneously.

"What is she doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Especially dressed like… that? I didn't even know she owned anything like that."

No one even saw Ron coming as he grabbed the paper from Ginny's hands. Ginny looked at him a bit peeved. But said nothing.

The table fell into a sharp silence as they stared at Ron, even Sadie.

Ron just stared at the picture. It was a picture straight out of a romance cover. The man was putting his jacket over the woman's shoulder smiling at her like as if she was the only one in the world that mattered. While the women then hugged it to her. He began to see red. But then it was over. There was no way that could be Hermione. It couldn't.

"That can't be Hermione." Ron said simply as he put the paper down. "Hermione would never in a million years dress like that. She wouldn't even wear that when we were alone. She would never wear that in public."

"Oh that's what you think." Ginny muttered. "Ron." She said loudly.

"Uh yes Gin?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Don't ever forget these words." Ginny said looking straight into his eyes.

Ron gulped.

Throughout the brunch, Sadie couldn't take her eyes off the picture of Draco and the mystery woman.

!

Draco was walking down the street headed to a favorite bakery of his. It had the best creampuffs and pies he'd ever tasted.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned. It was a reporter. Not just any, but his very own personal paparazzi. The guy always seemed to be the one behind an article about him or better yet one of his girlfriends. He just raised an eyebrow as the portly reporter made his way to him. Draco had learned that it was better to cooperate and be semi polite, not cold and rude. That way the person would feel guiltier if they ever wrote something false. Guilt was a very great power to have especially over reporters.

"Just the man I wanted to interview."

"Goody me." He said dryly. Well he was only as polite as he could be. After all he was a Malfoy. He had a reputation to keep.

The reporter ignored his comment.

"Is it true that you and Sadie Rayne have broken up? Did you kno-"

"I don't know Lawrence. Why don't you tell me? You are the one that broke the story about her cheating on me with Weasley."

The reporter, Lawrence blushed.

"How long did you know that she had been cheating on you?"

'Just when your article came out." Draco shrugged. "I'd been out of town. Business."

"And on this business, is that where you met the woman from yesterday?"

"What woman?"

"Now, now, no need to fake innocence." Lawrence tsked. "The woman you were seen out with yesterday. The beautiful leggy brunette."

Draco tried to think about what woman he was referring to when it clicked. Beautiful leggy brunette. He must've been talking about Granger. Before he could help it, he let out a few chuckles. "I'm sorry I've got to go. But thanks for the laugh." Draco said still chuckling as he left the reporter dumbfounded and more curious than ever.

He couldn't help but want to tell Granger that. He could already see her turning a bright shade of red, like a tomato. He grinned ruefully. Granger had always been attractive. Maybe not beautiful but she'd had her fair share of admirers. Granted they had mostly been Ravenclaws who probably admired her for her brains, except then again there was that idiot McLadden and even Blaise had liked her once upon a time at the Yule Ball. But then again he wondered which guy hadn't. But now she was bloody gorgeous. Too bad she didn't believe it. Then again maybe that aspect of her personality was what made her the most genuine and appealing.

Now what kind of pie did she like again?

!

Charlie turned the picture sideways, upside down, and any other way. "Gin may be right that's its Hermione, but I mean…"

"It can't be Hermione. She would never wear something like that much less let Malfoy touch her like that! So just stop." Ron said peeved at his brothers.

"I almost want it to be Hermione. It'd serve him right." Bill whispered to his wife. She nodded in agreement.

Ginny was on the other hand furiously pushing buttons on Harry's cell thingy.

!

Draco apparated to Hermione's apartment. He knocked on the door with his one free hand.

Hermione opened her door. She couldn't see the face of the person because brown boxes were piled high. But then she noticed a tuff of blonde hair at the very top.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger, can I come in before I drop these boxes."

"Uh yeah, but. Malfoy, it's only five thirty. You're early. The pot roast is still in the oven." Hermione said as she stepped to the side so that Draco could get in.

"Oh good. We need to talk."

!

"Harry, how do you work this?" Ginny finally gave up.

Harry laughed as he put Teddy down and walked to his wife. "Who are you trying to call Gin?"

!

"What's pot roast?'

"You don't know what Pot Roast is?" Hermione asked shocked. "Well wait you're a pureblood. Never mind. What's in the boxes?'

"Pies. So what's pot roast?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Hermione said looking over her shoulder at him, laughter evident in her voice as she carried the boxes to the kitchen.

Draco huffed at her before turning away from her. He began to look at the pictures in her apartment. Even though he'd been there before, he'd never had that much time to just look around. Some of the pictures moved but others didn't.

He grimaced at all the pictures of her and Weasley. There weren't that many but they were there. She couldn't be hung up on a loser like him could she? There were several pictures of her and Potter. He felt satisfied when there were two times the number of pictures of her and Potter than Weasley. He shook his head. Who would have ever thought he'd say anything like that?

But the picture that really caught him was one of when Granger must've been eight or ten. She was sitting in a man's lap. He must've been her father. She wore a white dress that had a large green ribbon wrapped around the middle. She had extremely bushy hair and two large front teeth but it didn't make her look awkward. She was smiling so big that it caused him to smile as he looked at it. Beside the picture was a cell phone. The muggle contraption he had learned to use when he took over Malfoy Enterprise. It was buzzing. Without thinking he answered it.

!

"Oh my god, finally. I thought you would never answer."

"Weaslette?"

Ginny blinked then nearly dropped the phone. That was most definitely not Hermione and she'd only known one person that had ever called her that.

"Malfoy! What, what are you doing answering Hermione's cell thingy." Ginny yelled causing all the attention to fall on her.

"It's a cell phone and I'm at her apartment."

"You're at her apartment?" Ginny yelled again but by accident she had pressed a button.

"You're at her-" the rest of the sentence had been cut off. She had hung up on him. Draco put the cell phone down and rubbed his ears. He'd forgotten the vocal cords that she was famous for.

The whole room was silent.

"Did you just say Malfoy's at Hermione's apartment?" George asked.

Ginny didn't even respond back to him.

"I think so George." Harry said also in shock.

"Well she must have obviously been that woman in the picture." Fleur said.

"Aunty Mione very pretty." Victoria said as she looked at the picture. Her dad had finally let her see it just a minute ago. "Is she going to mawy him now? She's not with Uncle Won anymore and they look very pretty together." Victoria asked as she pointed to the blonde in the picture.

"Uhhh." Bill didn't know how to answer her question. "Well honey if they love each other."

"I want to be the flower girl when they do."

"Well…" Bill trailed off as he looked at Ron.

"He looks a bit out of it doesn't he?" Percy asked.

"I think he's still in shock. I would be." Charlie said.

"Well it's not like he doesn't deserve it." Fleur said scowling.

!

Hermione came back in to see Draco Malfoy staring at her cell phone.

"Are you okay Malfoy uh um, Draco?"

"The new Mrs. Potter just called you."

"What!" Hermione grabbed her cell phone. "You didn't answer it did you?"

Draco gave an innocent smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in warning.

"Okay I did answer it but she hung up on me not even a minute later."

"Oh my god." Hermione groaned as she covered her face. "Ginny why Ginny. Oh my god, now she knows."

"Granger one of the ideas is for people to know we are dating. It's not like-"

"No it's just, it's Sunday and the Weasleys all have brunch and spend the day together!"

Draco's mouth opened to form an O. "So you mean…"

"Yes they are all gathered there."

"Oh great, you think I'm going to need body guards now to protect myself from them?" Draco asked almost horrified.

Hermione looked at him weirdly then burst into laughter. "You aren't honestly scared are you?"

"Granger I just told Weasley I'm at your apartment. They're going to try to murder me for even breathing in the same room as you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh harder. "This is too funny to be real."

Draco scowled at her.

A bell went off. "That's the pot roast." Hermione said trying to stable herself. "Take a seat at the table." Hermione smiled widely trying not to laugh.

Hermione had finally calmed herself as she carried the pot roast from the kitchen.

"That's pot roast?" Draco asked raising a brow.

"Yep."

Draco took a fork and poked a piece of meat. It wiggled a bit. He poked it again.

Hermione slapped his hand. "Malfoy!"

"Sorry." He said unconvincingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but had to try not to smile. "Give me your plate."

"Yes ma'm."

Hermione watched as Draco tried a piece. "So how is it?"

"Not bad. Not what I expected though."

"What did you expect?"

Draco shrugged. "Granger you're full of surprises."

Hermione looked at him funny. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh yeah. Did you get my package this morning?"

"Package?" Hermione said confused.

Draco dropped his fork and stared at her. "My owl came and dropped off a package this morning. You know the large brown owl."

"Oh yes, I, it's still on my bed."

"Dear Merlin woman, are you sure you're part of the female race? Most would have opened it the minute they saw it."

"Why do you make that sound bad?"

"Because I'm trying to learn about you all over again and you keep surprising me. I always seem to forget that you're not like others."

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"Yes well Granger you make no sense to me whatsoever sometimes too."

Hermione stared at him. "Malfoy."

"Hmmm?" He looked up at her at half bite.

"Never mind nothing."

The rest of dinner was pleasant. Talk consisted mainly of their jobs, old classmates, and how their life was like since Hogwarts. They avoided the topic of Ron and Sadie though. Laughter was constant from the both of them. .

"You ready for pie?" Hermione asked when the table had been cleared.

"Sure, but first would you get the package from your bed?" Draco said dryly.

"What's in it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Draco mimicked her earlier words.

Hermione just laughed. "Well then make yourself useful and get the pies ready."

Hermione grabbed the package off her bed. She untied the ribbon. The box opened to reveal beautiful silk top. Hermione touched the top part and picked it up. It was a dress. A long pale rose pink dress. It had a bodice with exquisite beading. The dress was fitted and just plain gorgeous.

"You bought me a dress? And it's made of pure silk!" Hermione cried as she carried the dress with her to show him.

Draco leaned again the couch. "It's for the gala on Friday."

"You mean the end of the war gala?"

"Yep."

"You haven't even asked me to attend with you."

Draco's smirk fell. "Oh yeah. Granger will you attend the gala with me?"

"I can't, Blaise and I already promised to go together ages ago!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione walked briskly to her office.

She neither noticed the stares that she was receiving from the people she passed nor the appreciative looks many males had as they watched her go past. She was fully concentrated on the Daily Prophet article in her hand. Splat on the front page of the cover was her and Malfoy!

**Mystery Girl Still Unknown**

_There have been many speculations on who the latest squeeze of the scrumptious Draco Malfoy is. Many have suggested Taylor Ewin, The newest pop sensation. Though Taylor and her rep deny these allegations though Ewin did quote she wouldn't mind at all being the lucky girl in the picture. But don't we all?_

_Though a reliable source has told us that she is not just a rebound of Sadie Rayne..._

"My god, this is ridiculous. This is the headline news? What rubbish." Hermione muttered as she walked into her department.

"I'm sorry are you lost?"

Hermione looked up. It was one of her co-workers. Ken Hamilton. All the females, especially the secretaries were always gossiping about him. And trying to vie for him too. It was a bit sad really even her assistant did so.

But he did have soft brown hair and blazing blue eyes. His grin was a lady killer and she would bet he could charm anyone out of their, well knickers. She'd met him often for the harder cases. He was pleasant, very nice and polite not to mention easy on the eyes. She could see why the women all fell for him. But there were speculations whether he was straight. He'd never heed any attention on any of the women there.

"No Hamilton, I'm perfectly fine." Hermione said giving a soft smile before she began to walk around him.

Hermione was stopped when he lightly touched her elbow while she was passing. Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

Seconds went by as he just stared at her.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione Granger?"

She didn't look that different did she? Hermione asked herself when Ken had apologized for being rude though she didn't think he had been.

Well maybe she did look slilghtly different. Hermione thought as she touched her hair. Her hair was soft and sleek with slight curls now and she had it in a butterfly clippie instead of her normal severe bun. And her outfit...

Hermione grimaced. It was one that Malfoy had picked out himself and that said enough on it's own. It was a purple blouse with a pretty low cut neckline though she was wearing a grey undershirt. It still fit rather snug and hugged every curve. She also had on a grey tulip skirt that complimented the shirt and was just as snug and fitting as the shirt. She also wore a pair of satin heels the same deep purple color as her shirt.

Who the bloody hell was she kidding, she looked like the stereotypical image of a desperate secretary.

Hermione was planning wonderful ways of hexing Malfoy painfully when a large array of flowers caught her eye.

The whole array was full of purple flowers.

Tulips, Carnations, lilies, poppies, you named it, it was there and was dyed purple. The whole array was at least the size of a kitchen sink.

Hermione blinked. Rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"Oh my god, it's for you." Her assistant gushed when she saw her from the corner of her eye.

"He didn't." Hermione muttered.

"Who's he... Ohmigod, Hermione you look gorgeous!" Her assistant said her jaw agape.

Hermione flushed. "I felt like a change."

"Well you look, ah-mazing. Really."

"Thanks Anna." Hermione said smiling softly.

Anna then peered at her. "Wait a second... You're...you're Mystery Woman!"

"Shhhhhhh." Hermione nearly jumped to where her assistant was and put a finger over her lips.

"Oh, it's a secret. Don't worry, I got it." Then she did a motion of zipping her lips. "Since you're here, can I open the card? Is it from... him?"

"Anna." Hermione warned.

"Oh phooey."

Hermione levitated the arrangement to her office and set it on one of the window sills. It was a very extravagant arrangement. The most extravagant she'd ever seen. But even she had to admit it was beautiful. Looking at it, she couldn't recall Ron buying her flowers before... and definitely not like the array in front of her.

Hermione opened the card gingerly, almost as if she didn't want to know the content of the letter.

_Granger,_

_I still can't believe that you and Blaise are going to the gala together._

_That really puts a damper on my plans. That does not make me happy in the slightest._

_But I am willing to forgive you. Have lunch with me today. Then I may forgive you or not._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione called for one of the Ministry owls to come to her window so that she could send her own letter. She watched as it went until it was a mere speck in the sky.

!

Draco was actually in the middle of a business transaction when an owl came swooping into his office. He stared at the ugly grey owl unsure of what to make of it.

"I'm sorry, if you would just excuse me for a second." He said.

He took the envelope from the owl seeing that on the front in nice cursive font was

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_Head of Magic Perversion_**

_Malfoy_

_Wow, what a way to sound like a spoiled brat._

_But I accept._

_Hermione_

_P.S._

_The flowers are unnecessary but they are gorgeous_.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Only Granger would have the guts to be so blunt to him.

!

Hermione sent Harry's chocolate to the Auror department knowing that it would get to him. She just wasn't quite ready to reveal herself to him. It wasn't that she was embarrassed. It was more of she knew that Harry may not approve and at the moment that was the last thing she needed. She needed all her friends right now and most of all Harry.

Hermione rubbed her temple.

Ginny had called her last night and made her tell everything but she hadn't or more like couldn't. Her and Malfoy had promised each other they wouldn't tell anyone and that included Ginny. So instead she had told Ginny that Malfoy had barged into her office and her life again out of the blue. Which was true. She had also said that Malfoy had helped her heal from Ron's deception and heartbreak. Which was also true. But she had said that it was time for a change. Which was true but that wasn't why she looked like what she did now. It wasn't as if she was going to tell Ginny that Malfoy had decided to give her a makeover with the help of a gorgeous Scandinavian hair dresser. So Ginny knew it was her who was the mystery woman.

The secret wasn't going to be staying so very long. Anna knew, Ginny did, so Harry would. And if they knew, then the whole Weasley clan knew so... oh god she was getting a headache.

Not knowing what else to do Hermione began to dig into her paperwork the one nonstressor in her life at the moment. It wasn't long until she was buried into it and enjoying herself.

Hermione groaned. Here she was twenty-two and she still considered paperwork fun. No wonder Ron had left her. There was something seriously wrong with her.

!

Draco looked at the clock in his office. It said five minutes till eleven.

He sighed as he put the paper down. The transaction would be completed tomorrow so he needed to make sure he read the contract thoroughly but he was impatient. He didn't honestly care much for this deal but... it would make a lot of money and he had sacrificed his relationship with Sadie for it. Not that there had been much of a relationship in the first place but still he didn't want all that time to be wasted.

Maybe an hour with Granger would get him rejuvenated.

Ugh he did not just think that did he? Oh Merlin he was already becoming attached to Granger again in a span of days. That was not a good sign.

But they were just friends and she understood him like no other. She wasn't afraid to call him things. Like spoiled brat as was in her latest letter. He remembered bemused. She made him laugh and be himself without a thought. This was definitely not good at all. But there was no chance in hell that he was going to stop anytime soon.

There was a chime from the clock, signaling an hour had gone by. It was now eleven.

Draco swept his robe from the back of his chair and told his secretary that he was off for lunch.

!

There was a knock at her door.

Hermione called out yes not even bothering to look up from her papers.

"I see you put the flowers in a good place." Draco said as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Hermione looked up. "They're beautiful, I couldn't put them somewhere to be hidden."

"I knew you'd like them." Draco said giving a somethat smug grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"You ready for lunch? I made reservations."

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

Hermione shook her head and got out of her chair. "Let me tell Anna first then we can head off."

When Hermione opened the door, there was the sound of scrambling and as the door opened, three bodies fell on the floor as they had been leaning on said door.

The people on the floor were Anna, Blaise, and Harry. Blaise happened to be at the very bottom with a squished extended ear underneath him.

"Anna Ross, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, you have better not have been eavesdropping on us!" Hermione all but yelled.

All three flinched while Draco looked quite bemused as his mate and his pain were chastised by his "pretend" girlfriend.

!

"I'm so sorry for that Draco." Hermione said as they walked down the halls of the Ministry.

"You don't need to apologize. Heck we're lucky, I think that Potter wouldn't have let me take you to lunch if we hadn't caught him snooping."

Hermione gave a little laugh. "You're probably right on that one."

Just as Hermione finished her sentence, there was a brilliant flash of light followed by yelling.

"Mr. Malfoy, who is your lady friend?"

"What's your name pretty lady?"

"Draco Malfoy, over here."

As well other similar questions were being yelled at them while flashes of bulbs went off constantly.

Draco took his arm and wrapped it around Hermione trying to shield her from the press.

It only seemed to make them to go crazier though.

"Please move. We have a luncheon we must make." Draco said coldly to a reporter.

Lucky for him the reporter was new and was very afraid of Draco. He moved easily.

"This is nuts." Draco muttered then ushered them quickly to one of the floo stations, the press at their heels.

"Hold on tight." Draco murmured.

Hermione did and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They got to lunch just in time. Neither worried about the paparazzi. They were dining at the Midnight Sonia and one of it's selling points was privacy which meant that they specialized in keeping the press out and giving you your own privacy.

Tables were spread far apart. A netting was even put over the tables that obscured the vision not to mention that the areas were sound proof.

"This place is amazing." Hermione said.

"Yeah. It's quite an achievement of theirs to make it so... private. Like as if you're the only one in the room."

"I came here before for Harry's 21st birthday."

"I bet, any other place would've been infested with paparazzi."

Hermione nodded.

"Seriously we need to start calling eachohter by our first names." Draco said as he leaned comfortably against his chair.

"Well okay, so Draco how's your day been?"

!

"Miss Rayne what would you like?"

Sadie sighed. "I don't know. Ron, what are you getting."

"Lamb chops."

Sadie made a face. "I don't see how you can eat that, it's so..."

Ron resisted the urge to groan. Sadie was a veggiemen or something of the sort and ragged on him over and over about eating. The only time she didn't was when he ate crackers and cheese but a man couldn't just eat that. Hermione had never a problem, hell she'd even let him eat off her plate...

"What's your special?" Sadie asked the waiter.

"Well today the special at Midnight Sonia is a..."

!

"Wait hand the contract to me." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her funny. "Why?"

"Just let me look at it." Hermione growled.

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender. "Yes m'am."

Hermione read it though. She stopped at one part and frowned. "Draco do you read Latin?"

"Not very well, I just know family crests and such why?"

"Because on here it says that if company files for bankruptcy, the CFO and CEO are guaranteed 10% of the main company's share holdings each."

"What!" Draco nearly jumped out of his seat.

Draco leaned over Hermione's shoulder and put a translation spell on the paper. The Latin words translated right into English. It didn't say exactly what Hermione did but she had gotten the main gist. Draco clenched his jaw.

"Your foods are-" The waiter came in with the plates.

"Hermione do you mind if we take it to go and head back to my office? I need to get this straightened out."

Hermione nodded.

"Can we have those to go?"

"Si, si." The waiter responded quickly before the two plates became a container with the signia of the restaurant on it.

"Put it on my tab if you don't mind."

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione sighed as she once again was unable to pay. However she wasn't going to make a fuss as Draco seemed rather preoccupied with the contract and needed to focus all of his attention on it.

!

He was ignoring whatever Sadie was talking about, which was most likely this famous person or that. Rather he was staring out of the nets and even though the view was a bit obscured, he could still tell some features so when he saw what looked like a man and a woman walking together out of one of the tables, he noticed what seemed to be pale blond hair. The first thought that came to him was Malfoy.

Usually he wouldn't have cared but after last night with Ginny calling Hermione and Malfoy picking up...

He stood up and pushed the net to the side wanting to see for himself if it was Hermione. He just missed them, as when he looked out they had flooed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess Who Mystery Woman is…**

_The lucky woman seen on Draco Malfoy's arm as of late is none other than HERMIONE GRANGER!_

_If you're shocked believe me you're not the only one._

_How has Draco Malfoy, bad boy of the Wizarding world snatched the newly single Princess of Light Hermione Granger?_

_We don't know yet but we will find out and you will all be the first to know._

_Some say that they are on the rebound when their exes Sadie Rayne and Ron Weasley hooked up. But many former classmates say that the attraction has always been there hidden beneath the old as time hatred between the Slytherins and Gryffindors._

_Is it true? Has there always been this flame hidden beneath the surface?_

_Whether or not it's true the whole Wizarding World will be watching this romance between the modern day Romeo and Juliet._

Hermione groaned as she read the article. Princess of Light? Romeo and Juliet? The press people were just nuts. Who in the world came up with those?

"Nice Mione." Blaise whistled. "Your office looks like a green house."

Hermione looked up from her desk. "I've told him to stop sending them. Believe me."

"Oh I believe you. Draco's just a bit… flashy."

"A bit! He's sent me flowers everyday this week so far! And each time the bouquet get's bigger! What's he going to send me next? The botanical gardens?"

"You can't say he's not romantic. He may be an idiot but he's at least a romantic idiot."

Hermione sighed. "At least my office has never smelled better."

"Sure you could see it that way. So you excited for the gala this evening?"

Hermione groaned. "Noooo."

Blaise gave a chuckle. "It won't be that bad."

"You don't have the press at your heels everywhere you turn."

"Ah yes. So should I start calling you Juliet?" Blaise laughed.

Hermione scowled at him. "If you do I'll tell the press that you're also my boyfriend. They'll just love that. See how you like being chased."

Blasie paled. "Yeah, no thanks." He then stood up out of one of the seats in Hermione's office. "Well then see you later this evening." Blasie smiled before leaving. "Don't forget that we're done working by two so that you ladies can pretty yourselves. Not that you need it of course." Blaise winked.

"Okay." Hermione smiled softly.

Hermione looked at the clock. It said one. She had an hour before she had to leave.

!

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her desk.

It was Ken Hamilton.

"Hey Ken."

"It's two."

Hermione looked at the clock. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was indeed two now.

She gave an embarrassed grin. "Sorry I guess I was a bit enthralled on the case."

"You mean the Olto's case?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled.

"It's quite different isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never had one like it before."

"Me neither, but I must insist I drag you away so that you can get ready for the gala this evening."

"You think they'd let me go in pants and a blouse?"

"Well…" Ken said thoughtful. "You would make a fashion statement."

Hermione frowned. "That wouldn't be good. But maybe it'd be fun to shock everybody. " She grinned.

Ken laughed. "Tell Malfoy he's a lucky man. Now come on, you have to leave this instant Ms. Granger. Otherwise I will be forced to manhandle you out of here."

Hermione laughed this time. "I'm going I'm going."

When Hermione got home the first thing she did was take a shower.

As she was drying her hair, there was a knock on her door.

Hermione looked opened the door and was shocked to find that it was Gustav.

"Gustav?"

"Hello Beautiful." Gustav kissed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione blushed. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Draco said that you have a gala this evening that many will be watching." Gustav said looking at her.

Hermione groaned. "Don't remind me. I have to get ready and all I want to do right now is pull a paper bag over my head."

"Which is why we are here. We will make you a goddess and blow everyone away." He announced.

"We?"

Then suddenly two other people came behind Gustav. One was Andy while the other was one Hermione didn't recognize. But she was still gorgeous. One of those that were model gorgeous. With pale blonde hair she could've passed for a Veela but she wasn't. She didn't quite have that flare. The most striking was her eyes. They weren't brown but honey colored.

"Um come in. Please." Hermione said.

"This if you remember is Andy."

Andy waved.

Hermione nodded at her.

"And this is my wife. Gemina."

Hermione went wide eyed. "Wow, you're gorgeous."

Gemina laughed and then smiled at Hermione. "Thanks. I can see why Gustav and Draco like you. Now come on we are here to make you breathtaking."

!

Draco sat on one of the loveseats in his room as he waited.

"Master must get ready."

"I know Ivy." Draco smiled softly to the house elf.

"Ivy set out master's robes out for the night already."

"Thank you."

"And the pearl necklace is in the tux jacket master."

"Thank you Ivy, I'll get ready in a few minutes."

"Good, master has to be pretty for Miss Hermione. Ivy like Miss Hermione, more than she ever liked Miss Sadie. Miss Hermione actually eats Ivy's cooking. Ivy likes Miss Hermione much more." Ivy sniffed.

Draco smiled. "Me too Ivy."

!

"So Teddy how do you think Mummy looks?" Ginny asked as she modeled the beautiful turquoise colored gown for her son. It was one shouldered and made of silk. It rippled and fit in all the right places showing off her curves.

"Can I come in yet Gin?" Harry asked.

"No!"

"Mummy looks very pretty." Teddy assured, grinning.

"So then I should let your daddy see now?"

Teddy nodded.

Ginny sighed. "Okay. Come in Harry." She yelled.

Harry gave a long sigh. He then opened the door. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks.

"Gin, you look… beautiful." Harry said in awe.

Ginny blushed before throwing her arms around her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry smiled looking down at her then kissed her on the lips.

"Ewwwww." Teddy said in the background but his parents just smiled and ignored it.

!

Gemina and Andy both stood in Hermione's bedroom and went through her underwear draw.

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?"

Gemina frowned. "Love, when you have dress as beautiful as that." She pointed to the pale rose pink gown that Draco had bought her. "You must have underwear that is of the same status."

Hermione groaned.

"She's right Hermione. Your undergarments must be just as good as the outerwear. Plus it makes you feel sexy and confident when you wear them." Andy said.

"Hermione don't touch your hair!" Gemina said as she saw Hermione from the corner of her eye.

Hermione put her hand down as if it was on fire. Her hair was currently in a fancy but elegant French twist with some side bangs out hanging loose. On the side right beneath the bun was several rhinestone clips on both sides.

"Ah ha." Gemina said as she picked out a strapless dark green silk bra and matching underwear. The underwear has the thinnest straps Hermione had ever seen. It was sexy all right. Way too much so for Hermione.

"I am not wearing that!" Hermione said.

"It even still has the tag." Andy said laughing.

"Draco will love; he was a Slytherin after all." Gemina said wickedly as she gave Hermione a sly grin.

"No!"

"I can't believe this." Hermione grumbled as she put on the underwear. Once she had put them on she came back out from the bathroom rather reluctantly.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione you look great." Andy said as the color did quite go well with Hermione's complexion.

Gemina took the dress off its hanger and brought it to Hermione.

"I can dress myself." Hermione insisted.

"Yes you can but I do not want you ruining anything. And the green does look great on you. Draco will definitely appreciate."

Hermione blushed furiously. "I hope you do know I have no intention of him seeing it."

"Of course." Gemina smiled knowingly. "Look in the mirror Hermione, and see your beauty."

Hermione looked and gasped.

"Can we come in?" Gustav asked. Breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, your date is here."

"Of course." Hermione said.

The door opened. Hermione whirled around smiling ready to show off to Blaise.

"Malfoy?"

"Surprise." Draco smiled as he leant against the door frame.

"Why are you blindfolded?" Hermione asked looking at him confused. "Better yet, what are you doing here?"

"I'll be good and answer both your questions. First off this idiot blindfolded me. Something about not trusting me." He gestured to Gustav who did a hand gesture before bowing at his accomplishment. "And secondly Blaise was asked out suddenly by a lovely Miss Lovegood and he couldn't say no. So here I am doing him a favor and filling out for him."

"Wait a second you wouldn't have happened to be the one behind Luna's ex- date breaking his leg do you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who me?" Draco gave an innocent look but it was obscured because of the fact that he was wearing a blindfold. "By the way what's this thing I won't be seeing?" Draco asked grinning.

Hermione blushed. "None of your concern Malfoy."

"Why is it that when you're mad or embarrassed you conform back to my last name…" Draco trailed off because Gustav had finally taken off his blindfold.

Several seconds went by and Draco hadn't said anything but just stared at Hermione.

"She's beautiful no?" Gustav said, anyone with hearing could hear the pride in his voice.

"Merlin yes." Draco said.

Hermione blushed at his words then couldn't help but look at him herself. He was handsome as always. Hermione sighed. Somehow he made his look effortless though. That she envied.

"Oh wait." Draco said as he pulled a velvet case out of his robe.

He handed it to Hermione.

She looked up at him confused. Then opened it and gasped. It was a pearl necklace.

"To match the ring of course." Draco said. The pearls did match.

Before either had much time to react, Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't care what people say about you Draco, because I know the real you. The caring one with a big heart."

"Are you ready?" Draco asked gulping nervously.

"Yes, I think so." Then Hermione turned to Andy and Gemina. "Thank you so much you two." Hermione said hugging them.

"What do I not get a hug?" Gustav said offended.

"Not from me. You're the one who blindfolded me." Draco said.

"Who said I want a hug from you anyway?" Gustav said to him.

All three females laughed.

"Thank you so much for everything Gustav." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Don't give me all the credit, Draco is the one that hired me and told me your address."

"I'll thank him later. He's not that important." Hermione waved it off.

"Hey!"

Gustav gave a loud rich laugh. "You be careful tonight lovie. If there is any trouble do not hesitate to contact." Gustav said as he pressed an object into Hermione's hand, it looked much like a beacon of some sort.

"Okay." Hermione smiled.

Draco helped Hermione up the carriage. Both waved one last time at the three before the three apparated away.

Once they were gone and the carriage began its journey, Hermione smacked Draco's shoulder with as much strength as she could muster.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being a Malfoy and for always having to have it your way." Hermione said referring to Blaise.

"Ah yes, that. I am a Slytherin after all. Now back to what am I not going to be seeing?" Draco said, grinning wickedly. He dodged just in time so that Hermione didn't whack him in the shoulder again.

!

When Harry stepped out of the carriage the crowd went wild. As did the photographers and reporters. Harry helped Ginny step out of the carriage. Flashes went off as many tried to capture the movement. Ginny's dress glimmered and clung to her as she moved.

The carriage behind them contained Blaise and Luna. Blaise was striking as he wore a deep blue suit rather than the usual black. Luna wore a yellow beaded dress. It fit and was both elegant and beautiful. It made her blonde hair also shine and seem yellower if possible.

Many other war patrons and heroes came out. Some that were students at Hogwarts at the time of the war and some that were Auror or just fighters. Bill and Fleur came along with Charlie and a mystery date that no one knew about. Percy came with his girlfriend as did George. Neville came along with Dean Thomas and each had one of the Patil twins on their arms.

A carriage rolled to. The press waited to see who it was. A strappy diamond encrusted white shoe was seen first. Then a long leg and flash of a grey-blue gown. It was Sadie Rayne. With some help from the footmen she stepped all the way out so that everyone could see her dress.

The dress had a plunging neckline. It had a sheer midriff so that everyone could see her flat model toned stomach. It was fitted. The dress was also nearly backless with only a tie making the back. If it was on anyone else it would not have looked that good but on Sadie Rayne it just emphasized her beauty. The blue-grey brought out her hair and the makeup was done beautifully so that her eyes popped.

Then Ron Weasley came out behind her wearing a nice classic but expensive black and white tuxedo robe. His hair was sleek and styled. He stood beside Sadie and put an arm around her waist. The press took many pictures as the two descended the aisle. As they got halfway the two stopped again when a reporter yelled their names.

All eyes were on them as they politely answered the reporter's questions. However there was suddenly a pure white carriage that had pulled up. The carriage was drawn by two pure white Arabian horses.

Out stepped Draco Malfoy.

The press went berserk as they watched Draco Malfoy literally lift a beautiful brunette out of the carriage. Cameras flashed from every corner as they all knew who the brunette had to be, Hermione Granger.

Draco was smiling and chuckling as he lifted a laughing Hermione out of the carriage. Hermione had put her arms around his neck to steady herself. "I can't believe you said that to them Draco." She said laughing as she looked up at him.

"What else was I supposed to say? They were going to cheat me out. If it weren't for you and your amazing Latin reading skills." He grinned.

Hermione laughed again.

The two seemed to be in their own world.

Draco had his arm around her waist and leant down to whisper something in her ear. She suddenly looked up and blushed. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

The press went crazy and began to yell as they all wanted to know what Draco Malfoy had said that could make Hermione Granger blush.

"Oh my god." Hermione said embarrassed. Just a moment before with Draco, she had forgotten where they were. She had been enthralled into Draco's story and ignorant of the rest of the world until he had reminded her.

"It's fine Hermione." Draco said wrapping both his arms around her small waist. He nearly engulfed her as she was still inches shorter than him despite the high heeled shoes she was wearing.

Cameras hadn't stopped flashing once.

Neither seemed to notice the two figure abandoned by the press when they had found bigger and better news.

Ron was nearly seething as he watched Malfoy almost paw at his Hermione right in front of everyone.

Sadie meanwhile was sizing her up.

Hermione looked completely gorgeous but in a very different way than Sadie. While Sadie was a sexy untouchable beauty. Hermione in her strapless pale rose colored dress looked like elegance in its definition. She was a beautiful innocent princess at her first ball with Prince Charming. The only thing missing was a tiara but the rhinestone hair accessories were a good substitute.

Yes, Sadie realized. Hermione Granger was going to be fierce competition. But Sadie had never lost before. And she was definitely not planning to lose him to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Draco by passed the paparazzi, answering no questions rather politely smiling at them as they went.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling." Hermione muttered under her breath as they passed the last one.

"Tell me about it, I have to do this practically every day."

"That's because you like to show off." Hermione snorted.

Draco grinned. "You sometimes frighten me about how you know me so well."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco a lot of people know that you're pompous they just wouldn't say it to your face."

"True." He shrugged. "But I like to think that I have a special place in your heart." He teased. "And that you know so much about me because you're obsessed. After all I am so good looking."

Hermione punched him in the arm. "I am not obsessed you idiot, but you do have a special place in my heart."

Draco's brows raised as he said "Really?" in a surprised tone.

"Yep, I'll always see you as the amazing bouncing ferret in my heart." Hermione said dramatically as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Ha ha Granger." Draco said dryly. "When are you going to forget that?"

"Never, not as long as I live." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Now don't you two just look friendly." Blaise said as he walked up to meet them.

Hermione looked up then as he came closer she slugged him in the arm.

"Yeeeeowww woman that hurt." Blaise said as he clutched his arm. "That'll cause a bruise tomorrow."

"Why didn't you warn me that he would be filling out as my date." Hermione pointed at Draco.

"Sorry Luna was without a date and I couldn't let her go alone. He offered to take you so I thought what the heck, it'd work out nicely. I told him to be on his best behavior. He has been hasn't he?"

"Hello, he is standing right here." Draco growled.

"He's okay I guess." Hermione shrugged as the two ignored him.

"Okay? Okay that's all you have to-" Draco was however cut off when Mr and Mrs. Potter came into view.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!" Ginny said as she passed Blaise and Draco so that she could hug Hermione.

"Hi Gin, you look beautiful too." Hermione hugged her back.

"The color really brings out your hair." Hermione said as she let go and got a good look at her.

"I know right." Ginny joked.

The two girls laughed.

"Hello Mione."

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him and hugged him.

"You look breathtaking Mione." Harry said.

Hermione blushed. "You look spiffy too Harry."

"He does doesn't he. Now where'd you find this gorgeous dress?" Ginny asked.

"Actually…" Hermione trailed off as she looked at Draco.

Ginny followed her gaze. "Malfoy got you that dress?" She said bewildered.

Hermione nodded.

"I do have good taste." Draco said teasingly as he wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and looked down at her.

Hermione looked up at him rolling her eyes.

"And you wonder why I'm suspicious you're gay."

"But I appreciate the female body too much to be so." He replied cheekily. "You think we're convincing them?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Ginny and Harry shared looks as Hermione and Draco whispered to each other. It looked like they were whispering endearments.

"You do look beautiful Mrs. Potter." Draco said looking up.

Ginny gave a small sound of surprise. "No Weaslette?" She said her eyes twinkling.

"Only if you surprise me or annoy me, I promise." Draco said.

Hermione elbowed him. "Malfoy!"

"No it's okay Hermione, I'll call you Malfoy unless you annoy me, then I'll call you ferret." Ginny smirked.

"Good with me." Draco smirked back.

"Oh dear Merlin." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"I guess if my wife can be civil, I should be able to, too." Harry resigned as he brought hjs hand out to shake.

"Only if it's not too hard for you Potter." Draco said dryly as he shook Harry's hand.

"Be good." Hermione whacked his arm.

"Sheesh woman haven't people told you before that violence doesn't solve anything."

Harry had to grin t that. He was one of the few that had told her that before when she would whack him with one of her numerous, dictionary sized books.

"Oh look, Blaise you found everyone." Luna said as she handed Blaise a drink.

"Thanks Luna." Blaise said.

"You let her get you a drink? How gentlemanly is that." Draco elbowed him.

"Oh no, I wanted to see the Pohydrenpites over by the drink table." Luna explained.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all looked at each other.

"I'm not going to even ask what they are." Draco said under his breath. Hermione silently agreed with him.

"Oh and I found our seats, Harry Ginny you can sit with us, apparently the other couple that was supposed to sit, are giving birth. I hope they guard against Yeuliries. You know, they like to make…"

"Yes Luna, please lead the way." Blaise said cutting her off as he offered an arm.

"Oh of course." Luna said taking her arm.

"But Hermione, we already have assigned seats as does everybody else." Harry said.

"She's not seating anywhere near Weasley." Draco said. "Wait until I get a seat and some… what is it muggles say, popling?"

"Popcorn." Harry and Hermione both answered.

Blaise had to laugh. "Oh yes, I do want to see Hermione's rage in action as long as it's not on me of course. Hermione you think you could turn him into a bludger? I've been meaning to practice my swing again."

"Me too." Ginny said enthusiastically as she raised her hand.

"I would've never thought I'd see the day that I would sit at the gala with the Potters." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I don't think you're the only one. Harry doesn't believe it either."

Then both looked across the table at Harry. He looked a little off.

"And you do?"

"Draco, you're not as evil and rude as you have people see you as."

"Okay guys now that we claimed seats. Let's mingle and dance, somethting." Blaise said. "And you two. Stop whispering so much. Gives me déjà vu back to our last year in Hogwarts. Which mind you, I hated."

Draco snorted. "That's only because the Slytherin girls figured out you were the only Slytherin male left that had wealth, power, and a good reputation at least for a Slytherin. They all had to chase you, their mothers demanded it."

"But you and Nott were there too." He grumbled.

"Yeah, but we were mean to all of the girls except Daphne and that's because she was engaged to Pucey."

"You weren't mean to Hermione. In fact mphm mph."

Draco covered Blaise's mouth with his napkin.

Blaise threw Draco's napkin covered mouth to the side. "I was just going to say that in fact, you and Hermione became like… the golden couple. Even though you guys weren't a couple. You weren't were you?"

"Of course not." Draco snorted.

"As if." Hermione said at the same time.

Then looked at each other.

"At least we agree on something." Hermione said taking a sip of her champagne.

"So the sexual tension finally exploded and now you guys are together?" Luna asked.

Hermione's champagne went down the wrong tube and she almost choked as did Draco.

Blaise and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Harry just looked at Luna thoughtfully. From his own experience he had learned that despite Luna's whimsical ways, she was a unnervingly correct on her assumptions on people.

"Hermione, dance with me?" Harry asked. "If Malfoy doesn't mind."

Hermione blinked but smiled. Her and Draco looked at each other.

Draco shrugged. "It's not like as you'd listen to me anyway."

"You're relearning." Hermione congratulated while laughing as she patted his cheeks. Face cheeks of course.

Draco mockingly scowled at her.

The whole table had to laugh even Harry.

"Of course Harry, like I would ever say no." She smiled.

"You say no to me all the time.' Draco grumbled.

"With good reason." Hermione rolled her eyes.

!

Ron sat at the designated table, himself, Hermione, and Harry were supposed to be sitting at with their perspective dates. Not that he would want to be anywhere near the damned ferret. But he couldn't help but seethe though as they all sat at the traitor table. With the bloody Slytherins. Malfoy and Zabini. He watched with clenched fists as the ferret kissed Hermione's hand before letting her go with Harry.

"Ron Weasley." Sadie said in her melodic voice, but there was a hint of anger in it. "Please stop staring at them. You're making a scene." She said smiling up at him. Then leaned in to give him one sensual kiss with her famously plump pink lips.

Ron looked at his date. She was beautiful, that no one could deny. Her straight beautiful midnight colored hair, with the bright enrapturing oceanic eyes of hers.

Everyone she passed couldn't help but stare. It was inevitable. Looking at her calmed him a bit. Reminded him that he was the envy of all the men there. She was possibly the most beautiful and her dress revealed her delicious body. Not to mention she was the only female known to man that had ever cheated on Draco Malfoy, and of all the people, with him.

Sadie meanwhile looked at the three couples on the dance floor and zeroed in on the brunette. Then looked at her ex, who though was dancing beautifully and talking to his partner,however his eye was fully trained on Hermione Granger.

She sighed then looked down at her Mimosa. She smiled as she thought of something.

!

Draco looked at Ginny and opened his mouth.

She arched her brows at him.

Draco closed his mouth then shuddered. "I'm not a bloody Gryffindor you know or that brave." He muttered.

Ginny hid her laugh behind her smirk.

"Luna, would you do me the honor?" Draco asked offering his hand for her to take.

"Sure Draco." Luna said taking it. "Have you ever realized before how we almost have the same hair color?" She asked as he escorted her onto the dance floor.

"Maybe we're related." Draco said dryly. But they probably were by some ancestor or another afterall Luna was a pureblood. Merlin knows with all the inbreeding that purebloods had done to keep their bloodlines "pure".

!

"You want to join our dates?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"Bloody yes."

!

"As much as it pains me, Mione you seem really happy with him. The happiest I've seen you in weeks actually." Harry sighed.

Hermione smiled softly at him. "I am Harry. He makes me laugh and have fun, something I almost thought I'd forgotten about. I feel beautiful with him, granted when he's not making fun of my clothes especially pajamas when he decides to give me surprise visits." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Has he seen your penguin one yet?" Harry snickered.

"No, he would probably run out of the room screaming." Hermione sighed. "Wait that would be great." Hermione brightened up.

Harry laughed.

"Yes, but it's strange Harry. I feel utterly comfortable with him. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until we started hanging out again. He's not as bad as he wants people to see him as."

"I trust you Mione, but it will take a while for me to… I'll tolerate him for your sake. But I won't hesitate to hex him if he does something wrong or inappropriate."

"Don't worry about it, I'd be joining you."

"But you know, I do recall Ginny writing to me about you and Malfoy getting really close in her seventh year."

"She did?"

"Yeah, in fact I remember this one story she wrote to us about you and Malfoy getting stuck in a broom closet together for hours."

Hermione gave a merry laugh. "Oh my goodness, I forgot about that incident. But believe me Draco and I hadn't planned to end up there, Peeves tricked us…"

"_What kind of book is that Granger?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose in disgust at the cover._

_"Lucky Break." Hermione answered simply not bothering to even look up at him._

"_Why the hell does it have a bloke's bloody chest on it, clad in only a pair of pants?" Draco said in disgust._

"_Because he's gorgeous and any female can appreciate a good body even if it's on a novel." Hermione said dreamily._

"_You're kidding me. I didn't think you females were that superficial, Granger especially you. Thought it was just me."_

"_No, females like to view a good male specimen. We just don't vocalize it like you bloke's do."_

"_Touché."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_You two, there's a second year that got hexed to be stuck to one of the pillars." Peeves said yelling as he floated towards them._

"_What? Who?" Hermione yelled._

"_Why should we believe you?" Draco looked at him skeptical._

_Hemione calmed down at that. He was right, you never knew when Peeves was joking or not._

"_I would know, because I put him there." Theghost explained like as if they were idiots as he rolled his eyes at them._

_Hermione's jaw dropped. "You, you, you idiotic poltergeist." Hermione yelled. "Where is he?"_

"_Fifth level, third corridor, the pillar closest to the broom closet."_

_Hermione glared at Peeves one last time before running off._

"_Oh god, her stupid Gryffindor morals." Draco muttered before running after her._

_They both missed Peeves snickering as he watched them run._

_Hermione ran to where Peeves said, she didn't see a student but yelled hello just in case._

"_Over here." A boy's voice replied back. It came from the backside of the pillar._

_Hermione clenched her teeth. Peeves had glued the boy behind the pillar where no one could see him._

_She walked to the pillar, just inches away from the broom closet when Draco ran right into her not expecting her to stop suddenly, slamming them both into the broom closet._

"_Umph." Hermione groaned. "Draco Malfoy!" She yelled before hearing the slamming of the door behind them._

_Draco looked up and back at the door. It was closed. "Shit." He said._

"_Now look at what your Gryffindor tendencies got us into."_

"_Me? Hello you're the one that slammed into me."_

"_We'll you're too trusting. I can't believe you believed Peeves of all ghosts."_

"_And you don't trust enough. What if there was a student?"_

"_Then bully for him. But there is none."_

"_I know that. Now would you get off me you big blonde oaf."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You don't have any hearing problems Malfoy."_

"B_ut it stills hurts when you call me names." Malfoy stifled a tear._

"_Oh my god, you're not fooling anyone Malfoy."_

_After Draco got off of Hermione. They proceeded to the door, wands in hand._

_Hermione tried the sell to unlocking door. Nothing happened._

_Draco just gave a spell that would blast the door off the hinges. It caused a spark then nothing._

"_Oh hell, Peeves locked us into the only magic proof closet in the whole castle." Hermione yelled._

"_What?" Draco looked at her._

"_Haven't you read Hogwarts a History?"_

"_Just the section on Slytherin."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_Well according to it, there is only one closet that is magic proof because some male student had wanted to get stuck in there with some girl and so he made the room magicless and got the both of them stuck in it."_

"_That's pretty ingenious. Let me guess it was a Slytherin."_

"_Unfortunately." Hermione muttered._

_Draco smirked._

_Hermione hit his arm. "What are smirking for, now we're stuck here and can't use magic to get us out."_

_Draco's face fell. "Oh yeah. Did you have to hit me?"_

_"Yes, very much so. I feel better now."_

_Then he turned to the door. He put his fists to the door and began to pound. "Help get me out of her. I'm stuck in here with a Virago!"_

"_What'd you call me?" Hermione yelled._

"_Someone hurry, she's unleashing her horns!"_

"_Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"_

_As it was, they then turned to make fun of each other the whole two hours they were there. They barely had even noticed when Professor Sprout had come to check in when she heard yelling coming from the room._

_Neither would admit it, but they had, had fun._

A Virago is a an offensive term that deliberately insults a woman by implying that her temperament or behavior is violent

A mimosa is also a drink with champagne and orange juice just so you all know.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're dancing." Sadie said looking at Ron expectantly.

Ron hadn't taken his eyes off Harry and Hermione dancing. He mumbled a no, preferring to watch.

"Ron, come on. Please. For me?" Sadie said lean into him; she brushed her breast just slightly over his arm.

!

Harry just looked at her then laughed. "You aren't serious."

"Completely."

"Virago. Hmmm that's actually a good description."

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry gave a boyish grin. "I'm kidding."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry but may I interrupt?"

Both Hermione and Harry looked up.

"Hey Ken." Hermione smiled.

"Hamilton." Harry nodded in greeting.

"May I have the next dance my fair co-worker?" He teased.

Harry looked at Ken then at Hermione. Then muttered something under his breath.

Hermione gave a laugh. "Of course."

Harry handed her over to him saying that he owed his wife a dance now and something else about getting out of the ring of fire.

Just as Hermione touched his arm, a new song came on.

It was an upbeat song.

"Oh god." Hermione said hiding her face, recognizing the song.

"Well, I know a pure blood certainly didn't pick out the soundtrack." Ken said ruefully.

Hermione laughed. "I'm pretty sure about that too."

!

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Two guys said at the same time. But neither heard the other as both were at different ends of the dance floor.

!

"You look radiant Hermione. Malfoy's the envy of every man here this evening."

Hermione blushed. "You're exaggerating."

"Not at all." He took a step forward as she took one back.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, but I thought you said you hate dancing."

"Oh I do. But… I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful woman here."

Hermione raised her brow at her. "Uh huh."

"Okay, I may have an ulterior motive."

"And?"

"Well you remember Rosie from Communications?"

"Oh my goodness, yes. She's obsessed with you. To a frightening extent really."

"Yeah well, earlier today after I saw you, she ambushed me."

"What kind of ambush?"

"Let's just say the kind that I will need a whole bottle of Listerine to get rid of. I just saw her coming toward me. I looked for a way to hide, but it was too late. So I figured that this was going to be my best escape."

Hermione was still giggling when Ken dipped her slightly.

"Ahem."

Hermione and Ken stopped dancing to see who the person was.

Draco stood there with his brows arched and didn't exactly look all that happy.

"Oh hi Draco." Hermione said.

"Nice to formally meet you. My name is Ken Hamilton." Ken brought out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco ignored the hand and glared at where Ken still had his hand lightly resting on Hermione's side.

Ken flushed then dropped his hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"… fine." Then Draco shook Ken's hand.

"Um well. I'll see you and thanks." Ken smiled at Hermione.

As soon as Ken left, Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her toward him.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed.

"You two looked too chummy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Draco leaned in close to her. Their lips a mere centimeter apart. "Even if we're pretending. The only guy I want you thinking about is me. The guy you can smile like that to is me. And I'm the only guy you're allowed to… flirt with at all." The words caressed her lips.

Hermione blinked almost lured by his seductive voice. "Oh my god. You're jealous!"

"Am not." Draco frowned.

"You so are." Hermione said giving a grin.

"I am not. Why would I be jealous of a twig like him?"

"No you're jealous because Ken's gorgeous and has impeccable manners."

Draco scowled at her. "Oh shut up and dance Granger.'

Hermione closed her mouth but still grinned. Secretly thrilled though that Ken could get that kind of reaction from Draco.

His kind of possessiveness was much different than Ron's. Ron had a temper. Draco was calm, collective, and all too sexy when he spoke like that. She couldn't believe it, but hearing him say those things, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the room instead of a harlot like Ron would make her feel.

Sheblushed however when she could feel all the stares that people were giving them.

"Draco, everyone's staring."

"Put your arms around my neck." Draco whispered into her ear softly.

Hermione did as he said somewhat reluctantly not sure where he was headed.

"We're going to give them something really to talk about." He said softly before placing his lips directly on her neck as well as both his hands on each side of her hips.

"Draco!" Hermione softly cried.

"Let go, Hermione, it's just the two of us now close your eyes. No one else is here. Think of the time in the Room of Requirement. Just the two of us. You in your purple dress and me in Slytherin garb, wearing those bloody muggle shoes you gave me for Christmas as a gag gift."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Converse Draco, they were converse."

Draco leaned his forehead against hers. One hand wrapped around her small waist and he twirled them, the both of them around the dance floor, back to that time. A time when the world had let them be and it was just the two of them.

"_Granger?"_

_Hermione looked up from the bench she was sitting on and smiled when she saw Draco._

"_Hey Malfoy."_

"_Why are you all dressed up? You actually don't look half bad."_

"_From you, I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_So, what's with the dress and heels?"_

_Hermione gave a sad smile. "Oh this?" She tugged on her dress._

"_Ron said he would try to come today. But… obviously it was all for nothing."_

_Draco's face furrowed. "So Weasel stood you up." He said in a disgusted tone._

"_He's just busy. Ron really wants to be the best and he loves quidditch a lot."_

"_Enough to hurt you for it." Draco said without thinking and immediately regretted it, the moment he saw her face fall._

"_Yeah, maybe." She said softly, barely above a whisper._

_Draco grimaced as he saw the usually bright and welcoming girl that he had come to somewhat treasure literally withdraw right in front of him. "Look at my feet."_

"_What?" Hermione looked up at him with a look that asked if he was brain damaged. "Why would I want to look at your ugly stinky… oh my god, you're wearing them!" Hermione said in surprise and delight._

"_Well they're not half bad. Though I do not see how muggles are crazy about them. They look so cheap. There's not even any genuine Italian leather in it."_

"_Spoiled Brat." She said._

"_Teacher's Pet." He retorted._

"_Blonde Albino."_

"_Leader of the Nerd parade."_

"_Captain of the Slugs."_

"_I believe that would be Weasley if anyone."_

_Hermione burst into giggles just as he had wanted._

"_So now what are you going to do?" Draco asked as he joined her on the bench._

"_I guess I may as well get some homework done early." Hermione leaned on his shoulder._

"_Dear Merlin you're just about halfway transformed to Professor McGonagall." He waited for the blow but she never whacked him. "Okay you're scaring me. That was just an invitation to hit me and you didn't."_

_Hermione sighed. "I guess I just don't feel like it today." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed herself against him._

_Draco willingly stopped much of his movement as not to disturb her._

_They stayed together like that for fifteen minutes until a group of second years came out._

"_Well it was peaceful for a short while." Hermione said._

"_I hate second years." He glared at some that had passed them, looked at them, and then whispered to each other._

"_Oh hush Malfoy. I guess I'll head to the library now. See you."_

"_You're staying in that dress?"_

_Hermione looked down at herself. "Well I really don't feel like changing. Why?"_

_Draco looked at her as she stared at him questioningly._

"_Let's put that dress into use."_

"_What?"_

_Draco walked briskly holding Hermione's hand._

"_You're slow."_

"_Well you're a bloody foot taller than me." Hermione said nearly jogging just to stay with him. Not that he'd let her lag behind._

_They stopped right in front of the Room of Requirement._

"_Paris, Venice, or New York?" He asked looking at her._

"_Uh Venice?" Hermione said not sure why._

_Then Draco opened the door._

_When they stepped in Hermione gasped in awe._

_She turned so that she could look everywhere. They were standing on a bridge, water ran right underneath it. There was a small quaint restaurant on the other side of the bridge._

"_Wecome to Venice Granger." Draco said leading her to the restaurant around the back._

"_It's gorgeous." She breathed._

_The restraurant's back deck was just on the edge of the water. Tables and chairs surrounded the dance floor with fairy lights entwined with little pink flowers illuminating just above. Just on the water was two gondolas._

"_How, I mean… this is amazing."_

"_Isn't it. The only thing it doesn't have is people. But honestly I like the isolation a bit."_

"_You've done this before?" Hermione asked whirling around to look at him._

"_Yeah." But never with anyone else. He said the last part to himself. "My lady would you do me the honor of giving me a dance."_

"_Well my card tonight is full, but, for you I can make an exception kind sir." Hermione played along._

_As soon as their hands touched, a song began to play._

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._**

_She stepped back as he twirled her twice in a row. They went around the dance floor. Smiling like two fools._

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

_He gave her a spin with one arm so that now her back was curved against his chest and she was wrapped into him. No way out. Hermione could feel the beat of his heartbeat. She leaned back into his arms as they just swayed with the music. "Weasley's a fool." Draco whispered._

**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's_ map**

_He spun her back. Both were breathing heavy at this point. Hermione looked up directly into Draco's silver orbs._

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

"_Kiss me." Hermione repeated the lyrics breathlessly._

_Before he could stop himself, he did just as she said._

"I would've left Ron that night, Draco. If you hadn't told me that it should've never happened." Hermione said looking up at him sadly.

Draco bit his lip then gave a breathless sigh. He leaned his forehead into hers. "No you couldn't. I couldn't let you. You would've regretted it and all the people would have been so disappointed in you, Hermione."

"Don't assume things of me." Hermione said penetratingly. "You self-righteous nincompoop-" Hermione was cut off by a pair of lips capturing hers.

Ron stopped dancing completely as he stared furiously at the couple at the middle of the dance floor.

He dropped Sadie's hand.

Sadie grabbed the nearest mimosa from a waiter passing by. She hurried after him

"Whoa." Blaise said as he stared at his two best friends snogging on the dance floor a couple feet away from him and Luna.

Hermione began to run her fingers through Draco's soft blonde tendrils.

"Oh hell no." Ginny glared when she saw her brother and his date head towards Hermione and Draco. She stopped dancing with Harry in order to go after them.

Harry looked around confused then trailed off to where his wife was staring at. "Oh Merlin, Ron no." He groaned then began to follow his wife.

Hermione pulled away and stared up into his eyes. His eyes had a weird look to them.

Draco breathed heavy trying to stop himself from kissing her again but this time devouring her like she'd never been before.

Hermione gasped in shock when she felt something sticky and cold, really cold, slide down her back.

Draco looked up sharply and saw Sadie Rayne with a faux innocent and shocked look on her face holding a champagne chute that was now empty of its contents.

"Oh you high class wh-" Ginny began but Harry had covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh my god." Hermione cried. "Oh my god."

Draco squeezed her hand. "I'll be back." He said harshly.

Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

Draco walked right up to Sadie. He grabbed the champagne glass and crushed it with his bare hand. He glared right into her eyes. "You will regret that Rayne, accident or not."

Hermione looked at his hand in shock. "Oh my god, Draco Malfoy you idiot!" She yelled when she saw his hand was bleeding.

!

Hermione was washing Draco's hand out in the sink. "I can't believe you did that. What were you thinking you moron? You're bare hands? Glass. You stupid idiotic…" Hermione sighed. "amazing excuse of a man." Hermione leaned herself into him. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well I can."

Blaise made gagging noises in the back.

"Shut up Zabini." Draco said.

"This will sting a bit so be prepared." Hermione said then cast a spell that cleaned the wound.

Draco winced at the sharp sting. But it quickly faded as she cast a healing spell on his hand.

Draco sat on one of the lounge chairs in the ladies' room with Luna and Blaise as he waited for the spell to heal.

!

Ginny and Harry would have been there, but both were giving Ron an earful and at the same time trying to calm the reporters.

At the moment Harry was threatening to throw them all out and sue them if they wrote about what had just happened since it was a celebration in his honor.

"I don't believe you. You can't sue us."

"You want to try me?" Harry said menacingly.

The young reporter gulped. If it was anyone else, he dared would but this was Harry Potter, the public would never take his side against the Savior.

"Fine, we won't report, if you'll do a special report for us. An exclusive report." A reporter said to Harry.

Harry sighed.

"Fine."

!

Hermione felt disgusting in her mimosa dripped dress. Her back was all sticky and slimy; some of the drink was even in her hair. Before she had looked like Cinderella, now she looked like one of the stepsisters.

"Well now what do we do about you Hermione? A spell would clean the dress but, it would also ruin it at the same time." Blaise asked.

"Sadie Rayne claims it was an accident, but I don't believe her." Luna said.

"Yeah well me neither but the press do, a pretty face tells them she was accidentally hit by a couple dancing nearby and it just so happens to land on Hermione directly on her dress. Not to mention the fact she looked like as if she was about to cry. I don't care if that couple admitted they had indeed accidentally hit her but seriously. She did it on purpose." Blaise said, his teeth clenching.

"Well now what do we do about you Hermione?" Luna sighed sadly. "And your pretty hair was hit too."

"You don't look awful Hermione, but… you don't look like you did before. The orange juice sort of… yeah." Blaise said.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other. Then said "Gustav" at the same time.

* * *

Longer Song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione took a breath before pressing the button Gustav had handed her earlier. For the first several minutes nothing happened.

Draco opened his mouth about to say something when there was a pop and two people apparated into the room.

"You rang." Gustav joked. "Oh dear Merlin." He said when he saw Hermione's backside through the mirror. "What happened?"

"Sadie Rayne is what happened." Blaise piped in.

"Oww." Draco cried as Gemina whacked him over the head.

"It's all your fault." She scowled at him.

"How is it my fault?"

"I told you not to date her. I never liked her in the first place."

Draco just made a face at her.

"Do that again and I'll die your hair green Blondie."

"Who you calling Blondie? Blondie." Draco said looking pointedly at Gemina's pale blonde hair.

"I've known you since you were six. I know the best blackmail stories in the world." She said with a glint in her eye.

Gustav rolled his eyes as he shared a look with Hermione.

Gemina winked at Hermione and it looked to Hermione like she said I'll tell you them later or somewhere along the lines.

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

Draco and Gustav both looked at her funny.

"Come on lovie. We should apparate back to the salon. I have the best revenge plan in the world. Gem, can you go home and get the dress. You know which one right?"

"Oh yes."

"You all stay here. We'll take care of Hermione." Gustav said then gave his arm to Hermione. "You ready?"

"Yes." Hermione said tucking her arm into his.

"I'll make Sadie Rayne want to eat dirt." Gustav said grinning quite sardonically.

Then the two disappeared with a pop. Gemina gave Draco one pat on the cheek saying to relax and that Hermione would be back soon.

"That was… entertaining." Luna said then flounced out of the ladies room.

Draco and Blaise shared a look.

"Don't look at me." Blaise said.

"She's your date."

"But she's also Luna Lovegood."

"Your mother is probably rolling in her grave along with your ancestors." Draco said.

"I know right?" Blaise said gleefully. "But I'm not the only one with ancestors rolling and groaning at my choice of date."

"I just love defying tradition don't you?" Draco put his arm over Blaise's.

"Let's toast to that." Blaise said laughing as did Draco.

!

Hermione had changed into a robe and was currently having her hair redone by Gustav who kept muttering something under his breath. It was in some kind of foreign language. Even though she didn't know the language she could tell it wasn't pleasant by the tone of his voice. And it was directed at Sadie Rayne.

Meanwhile Lindsay was redoing her nails a brilliant red. It was even named Scandalous Scarlet. Just by the name alone said everything.

Gustav began to lightly blow dry her hair as Lindsay continued onto her toes.

Gemina had come back of course just as Gustav began to out her hair into large curlers like you saw in the movies. In her hand was a hanger and on it was obviously a dress but Hermione couldn't tell what the dress was because of the protective covering.

!

Draco sat in his seat as people kept coming up to him. Some wanted to talk pleasantly others about business. Some braver persons came to ask about Hermione and where she was; an idiot had asked how had he snagged Hermione Granger and if she was a good lay. Draco had hexed him. The guy currently had a pig tail.

!

"Why did you do that Sadie?" Ron asked again.

"I didn't do anything." Sadie said calmly.

Ron sighed. "Sadie."

"Don't. Please Ron. Everyone's blaming me and it isn't even my fault. You don't even believe me. And you mean more to me than any of them." Sadie said looking at him, tears glistening her eyes.

"Oh Sadie. I'm so sorry. I just."

Sadie leaned herself into him, she put her head on his shoulder and crushed her chest to his body as she sobbed silently.

Ron gulped. "I believe you, its okay."

!

Draco declined the several offers he was given. Ever since he got back, almost every female not seeing Hermione near had decided to try their luck in claiming the Malfoy heir but none succeeded. Some even came away in tears.

"Would you want to dance?" A pretty brunette came up to the table to ask Draco.

Draco looked up bored as he stared at her.

She stood confident in her slinky black dress that revealed more than it hid and done up do with make up making her look like any man's fantasy.

"No, you look like a high class hooker." Draco said.

Blaise nearly choked on his drink as Harry looked at him shocked. Luna looked at the girl. She cocked her head to the side as if studying her. The nodded at Draco as if agreeing with him. This time Blaise really choked on his drink.

The girl stood there absolutely still except her quivering lips.

Draco looked up at her with a bored expression. "You can go now."

The girl's face reddened and she ran away in near tears.

"You do know you just called the Minister's daughter a prostitute right?" Ginny said looking at Draco.

"A high class one." Luna piped in as she tried to help Blaise with his choking.

"I don't care." He said taking another sip of his drink. Draco sighed. "Why can't these women just leave me alone? I do have a date with me even if she's technically not here at the moment." Draco scowled.

Ginny and Harry couldn't help sharing a look. That had never come out of Ron's mouth ever before ever or anything remotely close to that. Ginny paled as she remembered an instance.

_Hermione and Ron were on a double date with Ginny and Harry. _

_Harry was telling them about a criminal that him and Neville had been trying to catch and how they had lost the person when Neville had seen a plant in a flower shop and wanted to buy it and see if he could cultivate it. Harry hadn't even known what was going on until Neville had already opened the door of the flower shop. Somehow the criminal had been hiding in the flower shop and had startled Neville so much that he's thrown the leaf he'd been looking at, at the criminal. The plant had a side effect that if one was to smell the plant's leaf, they were knocked unconscious for at least 10 minutes. So in the end, Neville had somehow caught the criminal without any of Harry's help by using a leaf._

_It caused everyone to smile. But then they were interrupted by a female. A female fan of the Cuddly Cannons no less._

"_Um are you Ron Weasley?" She asked._

_They all looked up._

_Ginny raised her brow at the too tight dress that stretched across her ample chest._

"_Yes, that's me." He said giving a big smile._

_The girl gave a squeal. A squeal. "Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Can we like get a picture with you? Me and my friends are totally your biggest fans." She pointed to a table behind them._

_All four of them craned to see the group._

_Harry's eyes went wide at the group of three girls at the table. Each one was in a dress shorter than the next. And all were done up ready to hit a club any minute, infact it quite looked like that was where they were preparing to go next._

"_Except Cassie. She thinks that Roger Davies is hotter but we've been like trying to convince her that he's like not at all. But once she meets you in person she'll like totally see the truth. So please take a picture with us pretty please?" Then the girl made a motion where her lips pouted in one of those motions that made both Hermione and Ginny want to ram her head into the table._

"_Of course. I'll meet you girls over there in a second." He smiled at her and even added a little wink that made the girl giggle and say that she was counting on him._

"_Not again Ron." Hermione groaned. "Can't you let it go just once? Please."_

_Ron turned to her and his eyes flashed. "Of course I can't they're my fans. I can't do that to them."_

"_Ron this is the eleventh time this has happened. Why can't we go on one date where a ditz approach us?"_

"_She's not a ditz."_

"_Ron, she makes Lavender seem like Professor McGonagall."_

"_It's okay to be jealous Hermione. But don't insult people like that." He practically chastised her and shook his head like as if he was disappointed in her._

_Hermione's jaw dropped. Before she could get in another word though._

"_They're my fans; I have a duty to them." He said taking his drink then walked to the group of girls without a look back._

_Harry and Ginny had stayed silent during the whole thing but couldn't help but be annoyed with Ron._

_Hermione covered her face in her hands and gave a silent scream._

"_Mione…"_

_There was a round of laughter behind them._

_They all looked back._

_Ron was in the middle of the group of girls and seemed to be having a good time, he must've been telling a joke as the girls laughed again. One even put her hand on his arm as if admiring him and instead of brushing her off he just leaned closer to the girl and whispered something in her ear._

_Hermione couldn't breathe as she turned back to face Harry and Ginny. "I have to go. I have a lot of work tomorrow. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay Mione. Let me take you home." Harry offered._

"_No, no. You take Ginny home, she's your wife."_

"_No he's taking you home. I need to have a word with a certain brother of mine." Ginny said to Hermione._

Ginny's eyes softened as she stared at the agitated blonde.

"Maybe you're good for her. I guess I have to give you a chance at least." Ginny said softly as she sighed.

Draco looked up confused. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all." Ginny replied.

He gave her a weird look but let it go.

There was a bell, a loud bell that signaled time for everyone to get off the dance floor and into their seats as the real banquet was just starting.

Draco looked around one more time to see of Hermione was here yet. She wasn't.

He almost stood up but Blaise stopped him with a look that told him to be patient.

It took several minutes but then everyone was sitting in their seats. As soon as that happened, there was a spotlight on the stage. Next, the Minister of Magic appeared on the stage.

"Hello, hello. Hope everybody's been having a good time despite some of the incidences." He said then chuckled as if he told a joke.

Some others gave a laugh too. No one at the table did however. Not even Luna.

"Well I just wanted to thank you all for coming. And to you party crashers… buy your own food."

There was reluctant laughter.

"Um well yes, uh well today we are all celebrating the Second war after defeating… You Know Who,"

"Dear Merlin can't the guy just say his name." Blaise said.

Harry agreed with him.

"But enough from me. Yes, we have the real hero with us here today. Please welcome Harry Potter on stage please."

A spotlight appeared at their table.

The whole hall broke into an applause one that even drowned out the Minister's voice.

"Harry go." Ginny ushered.

"Me? I don't know what to say." Harry protested.

"You don't, why don't you?" Blaise asked. "This is a gala in your honor you know."

"No it isn't. It's for the war not me!"

"Unfortunately for you Potter, you are the savior." Draco drawled.

"Harry you were the one that finally ended the war." Luna said in her calming voice. "You'll do fine. We know you will." She ushered with a calm smile.

Harry felt like as if it took him hours to walk to the stage when it was only minutes. The whole time the applause never stopped.

When he got there the minister gave him a hug then handed him a voice amplifier.

"Thank you but please…"

The applause stopped as Harry began.

"I do want to thank all of you for coming here today. Hope everyone has been having a good time."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"But the war is why we are here today."

There was silence in the hall.

"I know you all see me as this hero but I'm just me. I couldn't have done anything without the help of everyone. I am just one man. The people we need to really thank are just the ones possibly sitting next to you. And of course those that risked all for us today. We know they are in a better place. So please take this time to give a moment of silence for those."

There was complete utter silence. Not even a drop of water pinged.

"Right now I want to thank those with us right now at this very moment. The people right here in this hall. I would like to thank the professors and the aurors and my classmates and their family that came to help us fight. And me personally I want to thank some specific people. I want to thank Professor Severus Snape, who though I never fully trusted during my school years. Had always looked after me though I never believed it. Professor Dumbledore for all he did to prepare me for the day. Narcissa Malfoy for loving her son so much that she defied Lord Voldemort and declared me dead."

Everyone at that point turned to look at the table where Draco and they were.

"I'm going to kill Potter." Draco muttered.

"To the Weasleys whom are my family in every sense. My beautiful wife, Ginny, for everything. And to my two best friends in the World. I don't know if you all have ever heard of them." Harry joked as he smiled.

There was a round of laughter.

"They stuck with me through thick and thin. Ron Weasley…" Harry trailed off as he stared ahead of them at the grand stair case.

Everyone craned their heads to see what he was staring at.

Then a bright stage light lit upon the lone figure on the stair case.

It was a female. She wore a black cloak over her head and when it slipped, everyone gasped.

"… Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione blushed furiously as she realized everyone was literally staring at her. She almost jumped in shock when a waiter came around to ask of he could take her cloak.

Hermione nodded and slipped the cloak off.

Jaws dropped and much more.

Hermione Granger's hair fell in soft cascading waves. She had the kind of hair guys wanted to run their fingers through as they kissed her till the end of the world.

And that was exactly what Draco wanted to do.

Her makeup was very classic yet bold. Smoky eyes and a natural look except her riveting cherry red lips. She wore a pearl choker. The one that Draco had given her. On her ears were pearl studs. But it was the dress and heels that had people speechless. The dress was a violent shade of red that matched her lips and nails. It was fitted like no other dress could fit. Almost like a second skin. It ended at mid thigh showing off her legs and the black four inch heels with crystals embedded on them, that shined with each movement of hers.

Hermione could still feel the stares on her. She gulped.

"Hermione." She heard.

Hermione looked up and saw what looked to be Harry standing on a stage.

"Harry?"

When Hermione got down the stairs she saw him waiting for her on the last step.

Blaise blinked, then looked at the empty seat beside him. "Wait what?" He said not even remembering when Draco had even got up and out of his seat.

Harry and just about everyone gasped as Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger again. But this time all eyes were on them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hot, sizzling, spicy, and oh so fascinating?**

_That ladies and gents is the definition of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as a couple._

_You can feel just feel the chemistry in the air as you gaze at the two. Your eyes just can't help but be glued to them when both are there. There's something just so fascinating that one has to watch them._

"_I've never met a couple more in love than the two. It's like when they're together, there's no one else." Was just one of the many direct quotes we got last night. Feeding each other food, making the other laugh, whispering into one another's ears._

_If not that, then last night's last sensual dance should have convinced you all that these two are the real deal. I could even feel the heat radiating from five tables away…_

_Does anybody else hear the wedding bells in the near future?_

**Six days later**

"Ugh Malfoy really, Quidditch?"

"Yep. And the best seats in the lot too."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as she followed him into the box.

"Next time, I get to pick."

"Just as long as we don't spend two hours in a bookstore again, I'm fine."

"It wasn't two hours!" Hermione protested.

Draco snorted. "Sorry you're right, three is more like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "This had better not be your revenge for that time."

"Who me?" Draco said faux innocently.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You, you Slytherin!" She whacked him on the arm.

Draco just laughed though. "I am a Malfoy, Granger. However I do enjoy quidditch and making you furious is just too hard to resist."

"Watch it or I'll punch you again."

"I'm a bit taller than you now Hermione Granger. Good luck."

"Who said I'd use my hand?" Hermione said cocking her head to the side as she eyed a bludger that went past.

Draco couldn't help but gulp at that. "Do you know that you're quite frightening some times?"

Hermione shrugged as they both claimed their seats.

"So when are Blaise and Luna going to join us?"

"When Luna gets done teaching which would be… in five minutes." Draco said looking at his watch.

"No actually all the kids left early." Luna said suddenly, popping almost out of thin air.

Draco almost fell out of his seat in surprise. "When the hell did you get here?"

Luna took the seat beside Hermione.

"We've been here." Blaise said as he took the seat beside her.

"You went to the food, didn't you." Draco stated.

"Yep." Blaise smiled. "We spent twenty blissful minutes eating all sorts of things."

"I don't know how you stay so skinny." Hermione shook her head at him.

Blaise winked. "Good genes."

"If you were a girl, we'd be forced to dislike you." Luna said quite matter of factly.

Hermione laughed as she agreed with her.

Ten minutes past and all the players stopped warming up in order to go to their locker rooms for one last prep meeting. Meanwhile everyone else got to their seats.

"Oh hell." Blaise said quite loudly when he spotted a familiar mop of red hair.

"What?" Draco asked.

Blaise just pointed.

All three of them turned to look.

Draco turned around just in time.

Ron and Sadie had spotted them the exact same time the four spotted them.

Draco looked past Weasel to look at his ex. His face scrunched in confusion something looked off about her. And she was wearing a scarf. The Sadie Rayne he knew would never wear anything like that over her head. After all one of Sadie's favorite assets of hers was her hair. She loved to have women envy her for it. Now that he looked at her hair, something seemed strange about it too. It was a lot shorter than he remembered.

There was an unusually strong breeze and Sadie Rayne's scarf flew to the side.

Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped open in shock.

Sadie Rayne had a bald spot on the side of her head. Hair was gone in several spots.

Sadie saw their reaction and flushed bright red then turned around back to the opposite direction as she pulled her scarf closer around her.

Ron Wesley stood there just staring at them or actually really just Hermione but then he unfroze and ran after his girlfriend.

"Oh my god." Hermione said as she turned around.

"That's amazing. Wow, that's a lot of fake hair. Who would have known?" Luna said in thoughtful tone.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked.

The two looked at him. "Nothing." They said simultaneously.

"Oh Merlin, you two, did that, didn't you? To Sadie." Blaise said shocked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Hermione said.

"No we just brewed this potion that eats up any artificial hair on your head, whether extensions or highlights, or..." Luna trailed off thoughtfully.

Draco and Blaise both blinked.

"And maybe sent it to her in a shampoo bottle pretending to be a famous store and giving her a new product that was all the rage in New Zealand because we were debating on having her as our model." Hermione said. "We just didn't realize she had that much products in her hair." Hermione grimaced.

Both the boys looked at each other then back to their dates.

"And you call us the Slytherins!" They said together.

!

**Trouble with Radie just as Dramione gets all the hotter? And what of Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood?**

_Yesterday spotted at the Winged Horses Vs. Harpies quidditch game, both of these couples were spotted._

_Both couples sat in the box. There was a palpable tension between the two. It may have been just me, but it seemed like as if Ron Weasley could not take his eyes off of Hermione Granger, his former fiancé. (Not that anyone could blame him. Hermione Granger the past couple weeks has become quite the fashion icon. Clothes seen on the beautiful war heroine are selling out faster than stores can provide. In fact the beautiful ball gown that Miss Granger first wore to the gala was sold out in the French boutique the next day. Yesterday's outfit consisted of a beautiful white fitted halter, grecian inspired.)_

_We were not the only ones that noticed, Draco Malfoy had also seemed to notice and he made it be known that Hermione Granger was his by giving her a kiss that would blow any woman away._

_If anyone remembers, yesterday was supposed to be the day of their wedding. One of the most anticipated of the year. Is that regret we see in our favorite Cannons Keeper?_

"Wow these people really do have no lives." Hermione commented dryly.

"Tell me about it." Ginny said. "I feel bad for you Mione but I'm glad the attention is off of me and Harry. It's about damn time. I can't believe it, but I'm actually grateful for Draco and his attention grabbing persona."

Hermione groaned. "I'm not. I've had more attention than I ever need."

"Why'd you wear a white dress yesterday?" Ginny asked all the sudden.

"Draco told me to wear it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That little devil… I think he's growing on me."

Hermione looked at her funny then thought through their conversation.

"Oh my god that sneaky prat did it on purpose! He planned for me to wear the white dress because he knew Ron was going to be there! He planned everything just to egg Ron!"

"He is a sneaky devil incarnate. But I'm starting to like him…I think." Ginny gave her' a sympathetic pat on the arm. "Are you sure you want to take care of Teddy. I could always have my mum…"

"No it's fine. I love taking care of Teddy."

"But… I feel horrible. Not only am I thrusting my child at you but I'm also going on a vacation that was supposed to be your honeymoon."

Hermione snorted. "Believe me, I am so glad to be rid of those bloody tickets and I'm glad to give them to you and Harry. After all you two never got your honeymoon. Think of this as my late birthday gift." She smiled at Ginny.

"Well okay. Oh Hermione, I love you. I hate to admit this but, the fer-" Ginny coughed "Malfoy's been good for you. He's made you happy during this time when I wasn't even sure how Harry or I could help you. For that I'll always be grateful for him." Ginny hugged Hermione. "He's a prat but he obviously wants to protect you. Because of that, I want you to know that I will be fine if your relationship with Malfoy escalates. You two have both mine and Harry's blessings."

Hermione gulped. "Gin…"

"Come on, let's join the boys for lunch. Then you get charge of the terror… whoops sorry, I mean angel." Ginny said correcting herself.

Hermione bit her lip and just shook her head at her best friend.

!

"So why is it that I had to find out who my only son's girlfriend was by a newspaper?" Narcissa Malfoy asked calmly as she took a sip of her tea.

Draco choked a bit on his tea.

"Really, you would think I'd be the first to know but no… I have to read it from the Daily Prophet."

"Mum…"

"Don't Mum me. I want to have lunch with her tomorrow. Here,"

"Mum!"

"Draco, if you would just have told me first. This wouldn't have to happen." She said still eerily calm.

Draco couldn't help but groan. "Mum, you've been out of the country."

"Owls do exist, for something."

"Dear Merlin, I'm not sure I can survive a lunch with the two of you in the same room. Someone save me." He muttered.

"What dear?"

"Nothing Mum." He grumbled.

"That's what I thought." Narcissa Black, having changed her name back to her maiden one, said smiling slightly at her son's acquiesce.

Luckily for Draco Malfoy his wish was answered. But that someone was the last someone in the world he would ever imagined, would save him.

!

"You be good for Aunt Hermione, you got it?" Harry said as he squatted down to be level with Teddy.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, he knew that Aunty Mione gave him ice cream whenever he asked as long as he behaved, well, as well as a four year old could.

"We'll miss you tons bud." Harry hugged him.

"I know, I know." Teddy said.

"I love you." Ginny said also hugging him.

"I love you too Mum."

"Thanks so much for everything Mione. I hope he doesn't give you a hard time. If he does, just call us, okay?" Harry hugged Hermione.

"I hope you guys have a good time. And Teddy will be fine. Don't worry."

"That's like telling a kid to sleep. It just doesn't happen. And you'll know what I'm talking about pretty soon." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed as she hugged her.

They both left an hour later after talking some more, only finally leaving when Hermione told them that they needed to make it to the reservation soon or else the room would be gone.

"Let's get ice cream!" Teddy exclaimed when the two were gone and out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco brought his hand up and at mid knock, he stopped again.

Oh Merlin how was he supposed to ask Hermione to go to lunch with him tomorrow with his mum?

It wasn't as if she owed him and even he had to admit his mum could be frightening. She was actually one of the most frightening women he had ever met. But Hermione was frightening in her own way. Oh hell, those two in the same room. Either things were going to explode or they would gang up against him. Neither sounded pleasant. Merlin he was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

He took a breath before knocking on the door, finally.

!

Hermione was filling the bath for Teddy so she missed the knock on the door however Teddy who was sitting on the couch watching the television, heard it.

"Aunty Mione can I answer the door?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, only hearing Teddy say her name, not his actual question.

Teddy hopped off the couch and made his way to the door. He had to stand a bit on tippy toes to reach he knob but he reached it none the less.

Draco watched as the door open. But then he didn't see anything in the door way. "Hello?" He called out.

"Hi."

Draco looked down to where the sound came from and found himself looking at a midget. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Teddy retorted back.

Draco raised both his eyebrows at the insolent tone of the boy. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"You have a funny name. Draco is that short for something?"

"No."

"Well… I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin. It's short for Theodore."

With those words Draco's eyes almost bugged out.

"Teddy your bath's ready. Teddy Lupin I thought I told you not to ever answer the door without me… Draco?"

"This midget isn't yours is he?"

"I'm not a midget!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Sorry. I meant little person." Draco joked.

Teddy huffed then crossed his chest. "Well then you're just a," He couldn't finish.

"Freakish Giant?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, a freakish giant."

"Granger really?" Draco said dryly.

"Malfoy you're the one that's picking a fight with a toddler." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a toddler either!" Teddy humphed then walked away. "I'm taking a bath." He announced.

"Sorry love, you know I didn't mean it that way." Hermione bent down to be level with him.

"You can give me a kiss and it'll be all better." Teddy grinned.

Draco's brows rose. While Hermione gave him a big sloppy kiss on his right cheek.

While she did so, Teddy couldn't help but stick out his tongue at Draco.

Draco's jaw went agape.

Hermione had somehow missed it.

"Now get into that bath and you better scrub yourself clean young man."

"I know." Teddy waved before ambling away.

Draco watched him leave with somewhat of a bewildered look on his face. "Well he's a spitfire."

"You don't know the half of it." Hermione sighed.

"He's my cousin's son." He half asked, half stated.

Hermione nodded.

"Did you know that other than my Mum, he's my only other living relative? And this is my first time meeting him. Sad eh?" Draco said in a somber tone as he sat down on her couch.

Hermione really didn't know what to say about that. "Draco… what about your dad?"

Draco looked up at her with a sharp look.

The question left her before she could take it back. Hermione quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"The day he left my Mum and me for his mistress, he died to me." Draco said swiftly.

Hermione gasped. She didn't know that.

Draco looked up at her straight into her eyes as he clasped his fingers together in front of him, resting them on his thighs. "There's nothing in the world I hate more in the world than a cheater. I despise them to the depths of my soul. At least the one thing I can say that I'm proud of myself is that I've never once cheated on the woman I dated. I might have dated many but I've never been unfaithful to any one of them." He closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hands.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. No wonder he wanted revenge against Sadie and Ron. It wasn't just because they had embarrassed him. It went deeper than that. Back to his home life, possibly his childhood.

"Oh god Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione bit her lip as she sat beside him. She brushed a loose bang to the side.

"I found out the first time that my mother wasn't the only woman in his life was when I was ten. It was the summer before I was supposed to go to Hogwarts. Mother had gone to Diagon Alley to buy me the rest of the school supplies I needed because I wasn't feeling well."

Hermione sucked in her breath. She could almost predict what would happen next. But she didn't want to be right.

"He brought her to the Manor. I hadn't known at the time though. I heard a noise coming from our dining hall."

Hermione held her breath.

"I never got my talk. I didn't need it. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Without thinking Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Oh god, Draco. That's awful."

"I'm over it Granger. I know my father's a bastard." Draco tried to laugh it off but it didn't work.

Hermione nestled in the junction where his neck was while he laid his head against hers.

They stayed so for a period of time, neither saying a word.

Words were unnecessary. What they wanted to say was expressed though their body language.

_I need you. I care for you. I'm here for you._

_!_

Ron apparated to his luxurious flat in his quidditch robes still, sweaty and sticky from practice but smiling. However his smile left him when he looked around. No one was there to greet him.

The walls were a pristine coral and the couches, the best brown leather money had to offer. The flat was gorgeous. One of Sadie's friends had designed it and furnished it. But it felt like a show room, more so than a home. He didn't even want to sit on the couch, afraid he might ruin it.

It was nothing like the pale blue walls and the burnt red, worn out couches at … their apartment. Ron closed his eyes.

Their apartment. The smell of that muggle addiction of hers, coffee. That was home not this brand new leather smell. Having someone you love, home to greet you with a kiss and a 'how was your day'. Now that was home.

Hermione was home.

Hermione. Merlin, he never meant to hurt her. He really hadn't but their relationship had started to wear him down. She still dressed like she had when they were at Hogwarts and worked late so many nights. They never went anywhere, except to Quidditch parties and those really boring office parties of hers. They never did anything it seemed remotely exciting and all Hermione wanted to do on nights was talk... He felt trapped, like as if he was going to be imprisoned when he said those words 'I do'.

Now all he felt at the thought of saying those words was regret. He missed having her home for him. Having dinner with her and just talking and laughing. He missed how she understood him and how she could just smile at him, then all would be okay for a while. And bloody hell she'd become beautiful. More than that, she was breathtaking. Why couldn't she have dressed and gone out like she does now with bloody Malfoy? Everything about her now was exciting, her mere presence in a room was magnificent it seemed. She was someone else now, yet still her.

And of all blokes in the world she chose Malfoy.

At first he figured that they'd still end up together when all was over. She would be his again, she had always been his. And she would be again when the fire with Sadie burned out. But then the ferret had to step in. Now he didn't know for sure what was going to happen.

All along the woman he wanted was her and all it took to open his eyes was to truly lose her.

A dull pain settled in the pit of his stomach.

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

Well Ginny was right. Hermione hadn't physically done anything to him like he had been expected but she'd done worse. Her being with Malfoy. Being so beautiful and so in love. It was more than he could bear. That was the worst revenge she could come with and the foul taste in his mouth came about because he didn't think she had a bad enough bone in her to think up an idea like that.

But Draco Malfoy certainly did.

!

"You're not gonna kiss like Mommy and Daddy are you?"

The two of them looked up to see Teddy standing there in a robe with his face in a grossed out expression kids were prone to displaying.

"Well not anymore." Draco said.

"Good. I remember you now." Teddy settled into the seat between them.

Draco shared a look with Hermione.

"Do you really?"

Teddy nodded. "I remember you in the picture with Aunty Mione. Uncle Ron got really mad when he found out it was you two and my other uncles all spit pumpkin juice. That was gross." He scrunched his nose remembering the brunch. "Are you going to Marry Aunty Mione?"

The question shocked both the adults.

"Well. Um." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Please tell me you're wearing clothes under that robe." Hermione suddenly changed the subject.

Teddy slinked down on the couch as he shook his head no.

"Honey, where are your clothes that I laid out for you?"

"Crookshanks is sleeping on them. I couldn't move him. He's too heavy!"

Hermione blinked. And Draco, well it was the most entertaining thing he'd heard all day so he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard he nearly fell off the couch. Teddy and Hermione just stared at him.

Draco had finally calmed down after they came back with Teddy dressed in his pajamas.

"You feeling better?" Hermione asked highly amused after seeing Draco make a spectacle of himself.

"Very."

Hermione gave a small smile as she shook her head at him.

"Hermione."

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Hermione looked at him but Draco had a straight face on, his expression revealing nothing.

"Well I have to take care of Teddy."

"Do you have any plans though?"

"No I don't think so, why?"

"I need you to have lunch with me and my mum. You can bring Teddy. Heck it would be great if you could."

"What!"

!

In the end Hermione agreed, well no, Teddy agreed for her. His eyes lighting up at the mention of juice, cookies, and sandwiches. Even ice cream. As much as he wanted. Of all the above.

!

Draco came home and landed on his love seat. He closed his eyes and took a big breath.

Dear Merlin, Granger was born to be a mother. The way she handled the rascal, Teddy. His jaw locked. She would make a perfect mother. He'd never thought about having a family. He felt like as if he was still young and that he had ample time left. And he never really wanted one to tell the truth, but seeing Hermione handling Teddy like a mother would. Dear lord he started to imagine what it would be like if Teddy was a small blonde haired boy with Hermione's sweet doe eyes. Or a girl with unruly hair and an irresistible smile, as smart as a whip too. It was a really bad sign. He was falling. He was imagining Hermione Granger as a mother of his children! That thought alone should be sending him for the hills, but he dared not, in case he missed anything, in case his time with Hermione was running out.

Draco closed his eyes as he laid his forehead in the palms if his forehead. How much longer could he use revenge as the excuse?

Damn it to hell, he was falling for her. again. Even worse this time.

Now he knew what it was to hold her and kiss her with true passion. To talk and hang out, without having to sneak around. To be with her and be happier than he thought was possible. What was he going to do when it was finished?


	14. Chapter 14

You ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed.

"At least someone's excited for the three of us." Draco muttered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, well he's four. He doesn't quite know what we're walking into."

"How I miss being four." Draco muttered.

Hermione looked at him with one brow raised. When she realized he wasn't kidding, she gave a giggle.

"What's so funny Aunty Mione?" Teddy asked looking up at Hermione.

"Nothing love." Hermione said as she bent down to pick him up. "We're going to side apparate. I need you to hold onto me very tight."

"Okay." He grinned as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you Aunty Mione."

"And I love you." Hermione smiled at the darling boy.

Draco looked on, with an unreadable face.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay then. I'll see you two there." Then with a pop he was gone.

"Okay Teddy, remember hold on." After taking one big sigh in Hermione's case, the two of them disappeared.

!

Narcissa knew the moment her son apparated to the Manor.

Before the house elf could say anything, she stood up and said she would get it.

Narcissa entered the hall just as the grand doors opened.

Standing in the door way was her son and a woman with a small boy in her arms.

"Is this place yours?" Teddy asked in awe. "It's huge!"

"No, not yet. One day, I guess." Draco said. Then he looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Mother."

"Draco, you're here."

"Of course, Mum. Like I'd want to make you mad."

"Well at least you've gotten wiser these past years."

Hermione had to cover a laugh. Narcissa Malfoy turned her head towards Hermione and Teddy's direction. Teddy kept wiggling so Hermione put him down just to look up into the eyes of the woman in front of her.

Hermione was caught at full impact just how beautiful the woman was. Well she had to be beautiful really. She was Draco's mother. And even though she would never say it out loud. Draco was handsome with aristocratic features that you could see as plain as day came from the woman in front of her. Even in her mid forties the woman could be considered more beautiful than the women half her age. With her long blonde hair, flawless features, and beautiful eyes. She looked regal and a little intimidating still.

"I assume you are Hermione Granger." She fixed her ice blue eyes on Hermione.

"Yes m'am."

"I was right. You are a hidden beauty."

Hermione blinked. "Pardon."

"The first time I saw you at the Cup. I knew then and there that you were not going to stay the ugly beaver that my son claimed you to be. You were one of those, whose beauty is withdrawn until they are ready to show the world."

Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Aunty Mione's beautiful now!" Teddy said breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes she is. And who might you be?" Narcissa smiled almost fondly?

"Hi, I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin." Teddy grinned. "I like your hair. It's long like my Mummy's but it's not red. I still like it though."

Narcissa took a step back as she recalled a letter from some years ago.

_Dear Cissy,_

_You probably are wondering why I am writing after so many years. I know you may not want to hear from me but…_

_You and I are the last of our family. Well no, that's not right._

_Cissy, Nyphadora gave me a grandchild before Bella could... He is my first and only grandchild. I want you to know him. His name is Teddy Lupin. He's named after his grandfather. He's an adorable child. He has the Black Family eyes. Big and brown._

_I hope one day you will meet him. I know you would love him._

_Your sister always,_

_Andy_

The letter was stained in tears. Some that were old. Then the new ones that came from her own eyes. It was one of her biggest regrets. She never got to meet him before Andy died. Her first glimpse of him had been at her funeral and he had been in the arms of Ginny Potter, crying. Not because he knew what was going on but because everyone else had been crying. Even she had shed tears. Then when Harry Potter came over and asked her if she wanted to meet him… she had declined, not wanting to cause a scene which she knew would happen if she had seen the little boy.

Tears once again formed.

Narcissa took a step forward. She put up her hand and cupped the boy's cheek. She stared at his eyes. Eyes that were like her father's and her two sisters. "I have waited years to meet you Teddy. Your Grandmother was right. You do have the Black family eyes."

"You knew my Grandmother?" Teddy asked, wide eyed.

"Yes. She was my sister."

Teddy cocked his head to the side. "Sister?" Then he looked at Hermione.

Hermione bent down to be at his level. "Teddy, she was your grandma's sister and your mum's Aunt. Not Ginny but your first Mum's." She smiled.

Teddy's brows furrowed as he took it all in. "So, I'm related to him." He pointed at Draco.

"Teddy it's impolite to point like that but yes, Draco is somewhat like your second cousin."

"My second?"

"He's your Mum's first cousin making him your second."

Teddy's mouth opened to form an O. Then he looked right up at Narcissa. "Hi." He said a little more shyly this time.

Narcissa smiled softly.

Teddy took a hold of Hermione's hand then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Hermione listened then nodded at him. Smiling.

He then looked up and walked to Narcissa. She also bent down to be at level with him. She was taken by surprise when the little boy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you tell me about my grandma? Any stories. I really miss her."

Narcissa's mouth opened slightly but then she closed it again and tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded at last. "Yes of course. Over sandwiches and cookies. Is that okay?"

Teddy gave a toothy grin and nodded enthusiastically.

Narcissa stood back up. "Please follow me."

To all their surprise, Teddy grabbed her hand and began walking and talking enthusiastically about the stories he knew from Harry and Ginny. How brave and strong both his parents were. How gentle his grandparents were.

Hermione almost jumped in shock when she felt a hand lightly touch her waist. She turned the direction that she felt his presence.

"I don't think my mum will be grilling us today." He grinned down at her.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "You were going to feed me to her?" She said outraged.

"Well no, technically it would be the both of us, that would've been in the belly of the beast. I think that runt's just become one of my favorite people."

"That's great." Hermione said. "Oh before I forget," Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"Owww, what was that for woman?"

"Ugly Beaver! Oh, you and guys like you are the reason why girls have no self confidence." She hit him again.

"Seriously Granger, we need to find you a better outlet for your anger. I do have a fair complexion and bruise easily." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"I barely hit you."

"I'm being abused by my girlfriend. Wait until the Ministry hears of this."

"They'd all just laugh at you. Poor Malfoy getting beat up by Hermione Granger." Hermione snorted.

"Hey!"

!

"What took you so long Aunt Mione?" Teddy asked when they got to the garden where the lunch was apparently going to be at.

"Yes, Draco, what did take you two so long?"

"We were just christening some clos-"

Hermione whacked him nice and hard over the head.

"Now that hurt." He turned to glare at her.

"It was meant to." Hermione gritted. "I do not want to explain to a four year old what-"

"What does Christening mean?" Teddy asked right on cue.

Hermione groaned. "I'm going to strangle you Malfoy."

With those words he took a big step to the right of her, out of strangling range.

!

Draco was fairly surprised how well the lunch was going. His mother was fawning over Teddy so much that she'd only asked Hermione one question. Granted the one question was a jab at him but he guessed he deserved it after the christening sentence.

"How do you put up with him?" His mother had asked Hermione. His own mother was taking the opposite side and chumming up with Granger.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco raised his brow and looked at him. "Okay."

Teddy looked at him like he was stupid. "I don't know where the bathroom is."

"Oh." Draco felt like slapping his forehead. "Come on, I'll take you." He said sighing.

"Where are you guys going?" Hermione asked.

"The men's room."

"Oh. Well he might need your help washing his hands. The sink might be too tall."

"What?"

"Have you honestly never been around a kid before?"

"Who would trust their kid with me?"

"Good point. Have fun." Hermione smiled at him.

Draco frowned. "Why do I feel like as if you're laughing at me?"

Hermione just grinned at him. Not answering.

Draco got his answer a few minutes later when he began to lead Teddy to the nearest bathroom.

"What's christening mean?"

"You're too young to know kid."

"What's christening mean?"

"If I didn't answer the first time, I'm definitely not answering the second time."

"What's christening mean?" He ignored Draco.

"You're an extremely persistent kid you know that?"

"Yes. What's christening mean?"

"Aren't you tired of asking the same question?" Draco groaned.

"If you would just answer my question." His voice getting louder at the end.

"Look Teddy, it's not a… proper word to use."

"But you used it. So what does it mean?" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy."

"Christening, christening, christening."

"Merlin why me?" Draco said to the sky. "Where's the damned bathroom." He muttered under his breath as Teddy still repeated the same word over and over again.

"Christening, christening."

"Finally!" Draco near yelled when he got to the bathroom. "There, there's the bathroom. Take all the time you need."

"Christening." Teddy said one more time before strolling into the bathroom.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was never ever going to say any innuendos ever again in front of anyone under the age of 18.

"Draco, I can't reach the sink!" Came a cry from the tactless four year old.

Draco slapped his forehead. Stupid know it all Gryffindor.

!

Hermione regarded the woman sitting across from her. She took a small sip of her drink.

"My son, he's become the man he is today, because of you."

Hermione looked up sharply in mid sip. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa put down her cup. "After the war, I had to persuade Draco to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to. I was on trial and he wanted to be with me. But I knew he needed to go back to Hogwarts. Get away from the ugly scrutiny. Not that I thought there would be none at Hogwarts but… It was for the best." She took a small sip of her tea. "I worried though, for him. I knew he wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms. Blaise, Theodore, and Daphne would be the only ones that he knew and could trust."

"The first few weeks back I could tell he was miserable despite how much fun he kept insisting me that he was having, in the owls. There's just something a mother knows. But one week, suddenly it changed. His letters. They were longer and he was making big strokes. Mistakes here and there on his grammar whist before they were immaculate. Many of them mentioned a certain female. A certain female potions partner. In a blink of an eye, Draco came back to life. He was happy again despite some of the frustrations he would write to me. And I knew the reason why." Then she looked at Hermione coolly.

"Hermione Granger, you brought Draco back to life and turned him into the man he is now. You gave him something that many didn't. You gave him hope, sincerity, and kindness. To my dying day, I will be grateful to you for saving Draco."

There was a long silence as Hermione tried to absorb everything. She could feel her eyes misting.

There was a sound of footsteps behind her. Hermione turned to look and almost gaped at the sight.

Draco was carrying Teddy over his shoulders. He found it was the only way to keep the boy from saying the "word". Instead Teddy kept saying wee as he swung his arms and would tell him to run faster, the bossy little bugger. But the bugger was starting to grow on him.

Teddy was grinning ear to ear as he announced that he was taller than everyone there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, I think he's finally asleep." Draco drawled.

"Yes well, I can see why Ginny was telling me it's impossible to get a four year old to go to sleep." Hermione looked as haggard as she felt. "I'm never feeding him any sugar before bed time ever again. His energy alone wore me down and that doesn't even mention the running around trying to catch him."

"That little bugger sure runs fast for having such short legs." Draco said, almost as exhausted as she.

"I really had a good time Draco. Your Mum… I hope that I'm half as strong as her when I'm older." Hermione smiled fondly as she walked him to the door.

Just before leaving though Draco turned back around to face her. He leaned on the doorway rather casually. "Hermione."

She looked up at him, expectantly. "Yes?"

"In one week I have to go to Ireland for a business meeting."

"Okay?" She cocked her head to the side wondering where he was getting at.

"I want you to come with me."

"You want?" She raised her brows.

Draco gave her his infamous smirk. "Yes, I want." He said firmly.

"Not everybody always get what they want, Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms.

Draco grinned at her. Then leaned down so that his lips were almost caressing her ear.

"But Granger. Malfoy's always get what they want."

!

The rest of the week passed by fast.

Everyone at the office loved Teddy. Teddy loved how everyone adored him. He especially liked when Draco came everyday to take him off his aunt's shoulders for an hour so that they could hang out.

They went to get ice cream or sometimes Draco actually apparated them to Italy and they ate gelato. Once Blaise had even joined them. Often times they went into the Quidditch shop, the one place his Aunt Hermione tried not to go to if she could help it. And just about every other toy store there was. Each time, Draco got something new for Teddy. They always went back to the apartment to hide it amongst his toys so that Hermione didn't know.

Not that she didn't notice but she decided to just humor them and act ignorant.

Then they would join Hermione again in order to go to lunch. Often times Draco let Teddy ride on his shoulders. It was always quite the sight to see the family like trio.

Many would stop and stare at the sight. The media had a frenzy but all three ignored the paparazzi as best they could. Though Teddy liked to stick his tongue out at them.

**_Witch Weekly's Top Ten Hottest Couples of the Year_**

_This year we've had some of the five hottest couples you can imagine. It seems this year, Cupid's been busy at work. These are our top ten and we will tell you why..._

_5. Allie McShea and Seamus Finnegan_

_(Newest captain of the Harpies after Mrs. Potter retirement last year and a war hero) Our only all Scottish Couple. She is a successful Quidditch player who has won the hearts of many avid Quidditch fans. He is a former Gryffindor and ex-classmate of Harry Potter's. He is one of the many that fought in the war and survived. Finnegan is the owner of one of the most popular Sports Store in the Wizarding World and Muggle alike. These two have just recently just got engaged and we are rooting for them all the way._

_4. Lucas Duncan and Taylor Ewin_

_Even though they broke up early this year, they are still considered one of our hottest couples. With her beautiful sultry voice and a face to match whilst Duncan with his charms, these two were the couple to be._

_3. Sadie Rayne and Ron Weasley_

_Although how this couple came to be is still not quite supported, no one can say that they aren't a hot couple. Sadie is one of the most vied for models in both Wizarding and the muggle world because of her gorgeous looks. She was voted as last year's Witch of the Year. Ron Weasley is the star keeper on the Cannons. One of the best keepers in the league and it was only after him has the Cannons have finally been in the running for the Cup. Dashing in his own way these two are a force to be reckon with._

_2. Harry and Ginny Potter_

_How can you not expect these two to be on here? These two have been married just a little over two years and still going strong, so sorry girls but the Savior's off the market and may not ever get back on at this point._

_The last but definitely not least…_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_(Former Death Eater and the War Herione)_

_You guessed it folks, our hottest couple of the year. Even though their relation has yet to even hit a month, they are the couple to envy. Brought together by uncertain circumstances, these two have managed to shine. Draco Malfoy was voted number two on the most eligible Bachelor. With his dashing looks and charms alone could sway any woman but add in a Gringgotts account that could buy a country or two, not to mention the fact that he is the head of his company. Draco Malfoy is a dream. Hermione Granger on the other hand is everybody's beloved war heroine. One of the brightest Withes of her year. Beautiful and sophisticated. She has now become quite the fashion icon. The two together are a grand sight. Not only are they beautiful as any couple can be. You can almost see the fire and chemistry blazing off of them. These two are the ultimate couple._

Ron clutched the stupid article to a near death grip. Splat on the front of the paper was Hermione clad in a green summer dress almost glowing. It was no wonder she had become a trend setter. But then the stupid ferret was there to ruin the whole thing. And why the hell was Teddy sitting on the ferret's shoulders?

"Weasley, get your butt out onto the field." His coach yelled shaking him out of his reverie. "We're running a practice here or did you forget?"

Meanwhile on the otherside of town, Sadie Rayne was furiously ripping the magazine in pieces. They were number three? When that stupid bint and Draco were number one! That wasn't supposed to happen. Draco wasn't supposed to find another girl, he was supposed to fight for her. She had wanted him and Ron to fight for her. Oh how the press would have loved it if two of the Wizarding world's two most well known wizards had been fighting for her. She would've been envied by everyone. She would be the fashion trend setter not that thing!

She felt like pulling at her hair but it was only a few days ago had it started to grow back, and healthier than ever. Instead she let out a piercing scream that made all that around her cringe.

!

"_Your eyes, tell me how you want me. I can feel it in your heart beat. I know you like what you see_." Hermione laughed as she sang.

Teddy giggled as he watched his aunt cook breakfast. She was currently using the whisk as a microphone as she sang with the song on the radio.

"_Then, Jump! For my love. Jump in_!" She dropped the whisk and put the eggs on the skillet. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Teddy then made a face that was supposed to be sultry. But caused the both of them to laugh.

Teddy clapped and giggled. His aunt was the best. He couldn't see why his uncle would leave his aunt for the balding lady. Even though she was pretty when she had hair. But his aunt was so… she was beautiful and she was fun. The other lady spent too much time looking in the mirror and talking about everything but him.

Hermione shook her hair as she sang the chorus. "_Then, Jump! For my love. Jump in! And feel my touch. Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then jump for my love. I know my heart can make you happy."_

"_Jump in!" _Teddy joined in too.

Hermione laughed as she tipped the skillet and flipped the omelet. "_You told me, I'm the only woman for you_." Hermione put the skillet down and sang the lyrics to Teddy while tickling him, causing the boy to giggle endlessly before quickly going back to her cooking. Both were so enraptured neither noticed that a certain blonde had flooed into the apartment.

"_Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then. Jump! For my love!" _Hermione finished with a laugh.

"Granger?" Malfoy said barely believing his eyes. Hermione Granger was dancing and singing as she swayed her hips while making breakfast. But he didn't have much time to think about it. An omelet came flying at him at top speed and before he knew it, the omelet landed on his face. Then slowly, very slowly, slid down said face.

Hermione stared in shock at the omelet she had previously been cooking was now all over Draco Malfoy's hair and face. In her shock at hearing his voice she hadn't been too careful in flipping the omelet that she had managed to fling it behind her.

Shocked caramel and silver orbs stared at each other. They only broke contact when they heard hysterical laughter come from the little boy still sitting on the stool by the counter.

"What in the world?" Harry Potter asked as he apparated out of nowhere into his best friend's apartment.

"Oh my god Draco I'm so."

"Don't." Draco said as he walked to the sink

"I have to say though Malfoy that look definitely works for you." Harry said.

"Ha ha Potter." Draco said as he turned on the faucet. "Shut it."

Meanwhile the little one was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh you think this is funny Teddy." Draco said looking at the four year old.

All three adults looked at the boy. Poor thing looked like as if he was about to fall out of his seat from laughing so hard.

"Teddy." Draco warned as he glared at him. It didn't even faze the precocious child, if anything it caused the boy to laugh even harder, if that was even possible.

Hermione was biting her lip so that she wouldn't start laughing too but unfortunately a child's laughter was so infectious she couldn't help it. Then Harry joined in too, frankly enjoying the sight of Draco Malfoy covered in egg yoke.

"This is not even funny."

"It is!" Teddy said cheekily back.

Draco tried to scowl at the boy but found that he couldn't. Before he could stop himself a smile was tugging on his lips.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Teddy reassuring Harry that Malfoy was harmless.

"But Mione, he's in your shower now."

"Yes, in the guest room shower the same one you use from time to time." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But, but." Harry all but whined.

"Harry." Hermione warned. "He is my boyfriend."

"I know but ugh, he's still Malfoy." Harry made a face.

Hermione laughed. "Harry, Draco's a good person."

"I still don't like the fact he's using your shower."

"It's not his first time using my shower Harry."

Harry gave her a weird look then something dawned on him. He gave a grimace. "I did not need to know that or see that. Whatever you and Malfoy do… please don't tell me."

"Harry James Potter get your head out of the gutter!" Hermione cried her jaw agape. "Frankly it was because this little guy here likes to make messes and drop drinks." She pointed at Teddy as she grinned at him. Teddy gave a big grin.

"Oh." Harry gave a sigh of relief.

Hermione shook her head at him. Then turned to her favorite nephew in the world. "I'm sorry about your breakfast squirt. I hope you had a good time though."

Teddy grinned as he nodded his head. "I had a lot of fun this week Aunty Mione. I love you."

"And I love you." Hermione gave him a kiss on his adorable nose. "You be good for your mum and dad okay."

He just gave a cheeky grin not saying anything.

The two adults shared a look.

"Thank you so much Hermione. For everything." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure Harry. How was your honeymoon anyway?"

"Perfect, everything was perfect. I'll leave the details to Ginny she'll want to tell you herself." Harry grinned. "You take care and call me if you need anything. I mean it, Mione."

"I will." Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry." Then with a pop the two of them disappeared.

It was barely two minutes later when Hermione was cleaning the skillet did a knock on her door sound. Hermione turned off the faucet and dried her hands quickly. "Coming!"

Hermione opened the door and to her shock, standing in the hallway was none other than Ron Weasley.

Hermione took a step back as she gasped in shock.

Ron couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. He never noticed before, her hair was a rich brown, like the color of chocolate. She was glowing and beautiful even sexy in a pair of muggle shorts and a shirt that emphasized her curves.

"Hermione." He said almost whistfully.

"Hermione where'd you put my spare clothing… why hello there Weasel."

Ron looked up sharply. To his shock and horror, standing in the middle of his living room was Draco Malfoy clad in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Song: Jump

Originally sang by the Pointer Sisters


	16. Chapter 16

Ron's face went from normal to red in 0.9 seconds. "What the hell are you doing in my loft?" He bellowed harshly.

Draco raised a brow at him. "You have eyes Weasley, use them." He said as he walked up to them.

Ron's face turned a shade redder when Draco stood next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. As if guarding her, while looking up at him, rather irritated. Like as if he had interrupted them. But what made him die a little inside was when he saw that the ferret's touch had actually comforted Hermione.

"I want my apartment back." He said before he could stop himself. "I bought it with my advance from the Cannons." He wanted to stop himself but he was just too angry. "I want my apartment back by next week." It was too late when he saw the shocked look on his Hermione's face and the hard stoney one on Malfoy's.

"That's fine. Heck move in on Friday. Hermione and I are going on a trip together anyway. We'll move all her stuff to my place, and then we can get an early start on looking at a place together when we get back." Draco said bluffing, almost painfully slow, making sure Weasley heard every word loud and clear. Then he pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face.

He turned back just in time to catch Hermione before she fell.

"I hate him, I hate him. I hate him!" She cried as she lightly pounded her fists onto his bare chest. He was silent as he held her, just letting her be.

A minute later, Hermione finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry about that Draco." She said trying to regain her composure.

"It's fine, just a little bruised. But a kiss would make it all better." Draco looked down at her giving her the same look Teddy had given her numerous times before.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Were you serious about your offer to let me stay at your loft for temporarily? I'll pay rent of cour-"

He interrupted her by giving her a peck on the lips. "I just want to get out of this-" He kissed her again then pulled away.

"Apartment, I don't want to see that bastard."

"Granger! I'm trying to kiss you here and you're still trying to finish your sentence!"

"Guess that just means you're not a good enough kisser to distract me." Hermione joked as she stood up.

"What? You did not just say that."

"I did." Hermione stuck her tongue at him.

"Granger…" Draco warned as he got up himself.

"What?"

Draco pulled her into him and kissed her hard on the lips. He even lifted her so that they were the same height.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him with all the emotion she still had from the encounter with Ron.

When the two of them were out of breath, Draco pulled away first. "Take back your words."

Hermione still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "No…way." She said breathlessly.

"Hermione Granger." Draco growled.

She gave him a smile as she shifted her legs to be in a more comfortable. That was when something dawned on her.

"Draco."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you only wearing a towel?"

He nodded.

Hermione practically jumped off him.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her face. She was as red as a strawberry.

!

After Draco put on his clothes, he went to the living room to find Hermione running around with a large cardboard box. She was currently putting pictures in the box.

Hermione was placing the picture of her and her dad when all the sudden she was taken by surprise when a ton of pictures flew into the box. The only pictures left on the mantle were ones of her and Ron. Which meant only three pictures were left on the mantle.

"Hermione, you do know we can use magic don't you?"

"Of course." Hermione looked back at him. "I just like doing things the muggle way."

Draco looked at her like she was nuts. "Well," Draco sighed. "Let me help too."

They had all of Hermione's stuff packed in a few hours. Crookshanks was even in his cage, though he was glaring at Draco who had put him in there. Magically, Draco hadn't dared touch the over fury creature who seemed to have an even worse temperment than its owner, when it came to him.

Hermione looked all around. The apartment was nearly empty now. She really did love the apartment but it brought too many memories of Ron. Although many seemed good, she couldn't help but wonder how many of those "good days" had been a lie.

But the apartment was so much a part of her. She had furnished it with the help of her Mum and Ginny. She had put so much work into it. She'd hosted parties and remembered all the times the family had come over to celebrate a birthday or two. Now it looked as empty as before. She almost wanted to cry.

"Ivy." Draco said.

There was a popbefore Draco's house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master, Miss Hermione." The house elf bowed, so far that her skirt almost went over her head.

That was one thing that had surprised Hermione when she met Draco's house elf. Ivy wore a dress, a rather nice dress that had a full blue skirt, as one that you could see a three year old wearing.

"Is the guestroom ready?"

"Yes master."

"Can you put the boxes there and Crookshanks too?"

"Of course. And master, Mr. Blaise and Ms. Luna is there waiting for you for lunch." Then she disappeared with a pop.

"Oh god, I forgot all about that!" Hermione cried.

!

Draco watched Hermione as she interacted with Blaise and Luna. He was glad to see that she seemed to be back to her normal self. The encounter with Weasel out of sight, out of mind. But he couldn't let it go. He was seething in the inside. Ron Weasley was the lowest scum of the earth.

Hermione and Luna left them to go look at the guestroom. As soon as they did, Blaise sat in the chair next to Draco that was originally occupied by Hermione.

"You're distracted today. What's wrong?" Blaise asked getting straight to the point.

"Weasel kicked Hermione out of her apartment."

"What! That bastard."

!

"Luna."

"Yes Hermione."

"If you were me, what'd you do to get back at Ron?"

Luna looked up at Hermione with a curious look. "Why?"

"I just need to know."

Luna shrugged then put her finger to her lip, contemplating. "Well since its Ron we're talking about. The way to get back at him the most would be to embarrass him in front of the other Cannons. Make sure that we make him see exactly what he was missing and make him regret ever letting go. Especially to a guy like Draco." Luna smiled devilishly.

When the two of them got into the guestroom or Hermione's room temporarily, they went immediately to her closet. It was stacked full of the new clothes that she'd gotten recently. Many that Draco had bought, some that she'd bought herself. Luna skipped by Hermione's purchases and went straight to Draco's section. Hermione didn't know to be offended or not.

"We need something that will blow Ron to smithereens. I'm sorry but Draco's choices have a higher chance than yours. He has no conservativeness when it comes to clothes like you do." Luna explained as she looked through the clothes.

"This is perfect!" Luna cried as she picked up the outfit.

"Luna that might look like a rather short dress but its basically LINGERIE." Hermione stressed the last word.

It was a vibrant magenta pleated baby doll that complemented Hermione's hair. The material though was quite desperately sheer, one could see the outline of the body very well. The cups were made of pure lace and covered just enough to be decent. The dress hugged every curve, stopping just an inch below mid thigh. It was pretty much any man's dream outfit, which was most likely why Draco had bought it. His side of the closet tended to have clothes that Hermione would never wear, in fact she was sure that some of them were there just to rile her up.

"I know that's why it's perfect!" Luna smiled a little too innocently at Hermione. "And these, are a must." Luna held up a pair black heels.

The heelswere made of pure black leather. The heel was four point three inches tall. The studded leather strap wrapped around the ankle.

"Luna Lovegood!" Hermione cried, her mouth agape.

!

Draco was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper when something surprised the heck out of him and jumped on his lap. He swallowed a little too much of the boiling coffee.

"Oww." Draco said, realizing he burned his tongue a little. He looked down on his lap. "Crookshanks." Draco warned. The cat looked up at him indifferently.

He almost swallowed too much again when Hermione came down with her luggage bag.

"What in the world?" Draco asked looking up at her in half shock, half lust. He couldn't help it. That outfit really was amazing. "Are you really going to wear that out in public?" He said staring at her feet. He'd never really been a shoe man but those heels...

"I'm wearing this over it." Hermione said as she gestured to the grey peacoat on her arm.

"Why?" Draco asked finally looking back up at her face with much effort.

"Because I would like to keep some of my dignity!"

"I don't mean the sweater Granger. I meant the whole outfit." Draco said.

"Oh." Hermione let out. "Luna and I planned this as our revenge against Ron."

"What?"

"She said that I needed to make sure he saw exactly what he was missing." Hermione explained.

"So you're going to wear that outfit?"

"Yep. I'm going to his practice to give him the new keys that I had made after changing the locks."

Draco blinked. Bloody hell when did Lovegood get so conniving? She really wanted to crush Weasley didn't she? No man could look at Granger in that and not want to snog her. That thought made him frown. But… the Cannons didn't really have the charmers that the other teams did… "That's pretty brilliant considering its Weasley."

"Blaise said the same thing." Hermione nodded. "Oh Draco, could you do me a favor."

Draco raised a brow. "It depends… what is it?"

"Can you give me a hickey right here?" Hermione pointed to the juncture between her shoulder and torso.

Draco blinked twice. His mouth went dry. Dear Merlin this woman was going to be the death of him. But he'd die a happy man indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

"You sure you don't want me there?" Draco asked as he sat at the wheel of his car that he had bought coming out of Hogwarts, wanting to know what they were like after all of Hermione's stories and finding that in all honesty, he really did love the feel of the engine and being in control.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine." Hermione gave him a devilish smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Well, let me fulfill your wish now." Draco smiled just as devilishly.

"What?" Hermione barely got out before Draco literally lifted her out of her seat and onto his lap.

Hermione blushed red when she found that she was sitting on him. "What are you… Draco!" Hermione squeaked when Draco's lips softly caressed the side of her neck. "What are you…"

Draco stopped her sentence by placing his lips on hers and making sure to kiss her thoroughly. It was really the only effective way in his favor, to stop Hermione Granger from talking, it seemed.

Hermione felt so wicked at the moment. Making out with Draco right in front of the Cannons stadium, in his car. Only time situations like this arose were in those romance books her Mum read. They weren't so supposed to happen in real life. But she wasn't complaining.

Hermione ran her hands through his blonde locks as he did the same to hers.

Hermione had to pull back when the need for oxygen had become dire.

Draco trailed his kisses down.

Hermione couldn't help but moan. Dear Merlin, she'd never been kissed like this before.

Then she felt nibbling at the juncture of her torso and shoulder. It just made her moan more.

Draco went trailed his kiss back up and kissed her lips before letting go.

Draco couldn't help but stare at her when he let go. She still had her eyes closed and her breath ragged. Her hair, from his ravaging, gave her the "sex" hair appeal he'd heard from several of his girlfriends before. Her lips were pink and swollen from his kisses. He could feel himself becoming seriously aroused.

"I think I'm definitely ready." Hermione said almost breathlessly.

!

Ron couldn't help but exaggerate his saves a little more, adding a trick here and there for the paparazzi. So far, he had saved all but one throw. He was on his game today. The night before, he and Sadie had their first big fight. A really big one. And on none other than the damned Couples of the Year Article. But then they also had made back up… he was definitely feeling better today.

The first to notice the beautiful female walking onto the Quidditch pitch was the Seeker. Of course as he was supposed to always be looking around. He stopped in his tracks as he admired the gorgeous figure of the female.

He flew down, he'd be damned if he wasn't the first one to introduce himself to the beautiful female.

When their seeker had started to descend to the pitch, all the others players followed his figure, wanting to know what was going on. They found it. Soon the other males also began to descend.

At the same time, the reporters all leaned over to see the commotion. Some set their camera's poised to take their perfect picture.

"Hello my fair lady. The names Phillip Letter, is there ANYTHING I could do for you?"

Hermione took her sunglasses off and placed them on her head. "Hello Phil." Hermione smiled as she did so, a light gust blew. Her ribbon on her dress danced in the wind.

Phil couldn't help but rank his eyes over her body. Even though the coat covered most of the view, what one could see, still made her smoking hot.

"Phil, it's me." Hermione admonished.

Phil blinked, and then blinked again.

"Hermione Granger?"

Ron's ears perked as he joined his other teammates in watching Phil with the hot female. He pushed aside a beater and a chaser to get closer to them.

He stopped when he saw them, and then ran.

The paparazzi also heard Letter's exclamation. They all fell into a frenzy. They began to wildly take pictures. Many cursed the fact that they were not allowed to be on the pitch.

"Hermione…" He trailed when he saw her. He glanced down at her shoes. His lips felt suddenly dry. His eyes slowly raked her figure, climbing up. Her long legs looked even longer than ever. He remembered when those legs used to wrap around him. Then he got to the dress. His eyes felt like they were going to bug out. The top of the dress clad her bust delectably. And the ribbon right under her bust… he wanted to undo it, just to see what would happen.

"Ron." Hermione said her soft expression at Phil immediately hardening when she saw her ex-fiancé.

"Draco and I are leaving for our trip. I figured-"

"So that's why you're dressed like you're asking for it."

Hermione stopped her sentence. "What did you just say?"

The other players stared almost outraged at him. He did not just imply that Hermione Granger a slut. They'd known her as long as they'd known him. And to be honest. They all preferred her over him. Even before she looked like a wet dream.

"You have ears Hermione. Use them." He said angrily. Taking Draco's words from yesterday.

Hermione waved her hand. All the bludgers in the air stopped in mid air and flew toward her. Then stopped abruptly right in front of her, just hovering.

Ron gulped when he saw that eight bludgers hovered near Hermione.

She waved her hand again. One bludger went whizzing, headed straight at Ron Weasley. "That's for being a stupid jerk."

Ron barely dodged it.

She waved her hand. Another bludge went whizzing. "That's for cheating on me."

The other Cannons watched as the beautiful vixen wandlessly aim bludgers at their keeper. They felt bad for him but there was no way any of them were going to help him. Not only did he deserve it but it was bloody entertaining. Not to mention, Hermione Granger was bloody sexy to look at when she was angry. They couldn't see why Weasley would cheat on her at all.

"That's for making me waste way too many tears on you."

"That's for sleeping with a woman in her boyfriend's bed." Ron dived to the ground. The bludger missed his head by less than a centimeter.

Eyes from the spectator's widened at the accusation.

"That's for breaking up with me, two weeks before our wedding." The bludger flew right in between his legs.

"That's for breaking my heart in the process."

"That's for kicking me out of MY apartment." Ron was flopping around avoiding the bludger much like Harry did in their second year.

Everyone there had stopped what they were doing and just watched the spectacular sight. The reporters were having a field day as they clicked their cameras away and furiously wrote notes.

"That's for implying I'm easy." Ron had gotten up just to duck again.

The bludger literally brushed his hair.

"This is for," The bludger headed straight to Ron's precious anatomy, but it stopped two inches before it could hit him. It hovered in the air.

Ron took a big gulp of air.

"For giving me the opportunity to be with Draco." The bludger dropped.

Hermione put her hand down. Just as she did so, a strong wind blew. It blew Hermione's hair to the side.

The Cannon's Seeker whistled when he saw the love bite on Hermione's Granger's neck. He wasn't the only one that saw.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" Ron yelled.

Hermione arched her brow at Ron. Then she smiled at him and put her sunglasses back on. "You're right Ron, maybe I am easy. But look at it like this. I'm Draco's. I'll never be yours…ever again."

Hermione turned to walk away as she did so; she threw a set of keys behind her. "You'll need these. These are the new keys to the apartment. Your old ones are worthless. I changed the lock after we broke up. Goodbye and good riddance."

Hermione walked out the stadium. A whole horde of reporters followed her but she ignored them.

!

Draco leaned against his car. He looked perfectly poised and handsome as the sunlight hit him. The white button up shirt he had on, fit him perfectly. The sleeves were rolled up and one could see his toned arms. The faded muggle jeans he wore, fit him so well, he could've been mistaken for a Levi commercial.

He watched amused as Hermione walked gracefully toward him.

"Let's go." Hermione said, her sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose before she pushed them back up to cover her eyes.

Draco looked once more at the crowd that had followed her. It was no longer just reporters. The whole Cannons team had come out too.

"Of course, but first…" Draco took her sunglasses off her. He put them into his back pocket.

Draco grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He moved her so that now she was the one leaning against the car. Hermione was pressed against the car on her backside, and pressed chest to chest on her front side to Draco Malfoy. She'd never felt more alive or exhilarated. She was well and truely done with Ron Weasley and the heart break he wrought over her.

Ron was numb as he stared at them. Phil and one of the beaters that was close friends with Hermione, stood on either side of him just in case.

Draco leaned back from the kiss. A huge smile graced his face. Hermione had a similar expression.

A lone reporter stepped out of the crowd. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He said shakily.

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder at the reporter. Her eyes widened in shock and happiness. "Dennis?" Hermione said standing up straight.

"Hi uh Hermione." Dennis said shakily.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione ducked underneath Draco's arm. "You're so grown up!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the young reporter.

Dennis Creevy turned several shades of red. He could feel the glare of the other reporters behind him but he didn't care.

"How are you?" Hermione brushed a stray blonde curl behind his ear.

Draco's jaw tightened and he had to remind himself over and over again the guy was four years younger than him and was just a former friend of Hermione's.

"I'm good. I actually work for the Quibbler."

Hermione's eyes widened in delight. "The Quibbler. You mean Luna's dad?"

Dennis nodded.

Draco straightened up this time. So the kid worked with Luna when she helped out at the paper.

"Oh congratulations. Do you like it?"

"Yes, a lot. It's very different."

Hermione laughed. "I bet. Is there anything you need?"

"Um, yeah, I mean yes. Two things actually."

Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"Could I take a picture of you two together?"

Draco opened his mouth but. "Of course." Hermione said before he could say anything.

"Is there any particular position you want us to be in?" Draco tried to keep the growl from his voice. But he apparently didn't do a stellar job at it as the poor kid had paled a little and Hermione elbowed him.

"Well yes. I was wondering if you guys could do what you were doing earlier."

"Making out?" Draco raised his brow as he said this.

The boy turned a bright pink. "N-, no, I mean. After that. When you guys were looking at each other like you're the only two people on Earth."

"Oh." Hermione looked at Draco.

"And the other thing Creevy." Draco said sighing, Granger and her bloody bleeding Gryffindor heart.

"Well I just want a quote."

"Of course." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"About what?" Draco asked as he placed his hand lightly on Hermione's waist, almost unconsciously, really.

"Your relationship." Dennis said a lot less nervous now.

"Easy," Draco said. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. She's mine now Weasel." Draco said not looking at Dennis though. He was looking straight at Ron Weasley.

Ron almost attacked him and would have if his two teammates hadn't been holding him down.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my gosh." Hermione got out of the car. "I've never travelled by ferry before!" Hermione brushed a lock of her hair to the side so that her view was unobstructed. "This is gorgeous." She lifted her arms and threw them in the air, gesturing to the beautiful scenery before them.

Draco leaned on the open door as he took in the scenery before him. His scenery though was just a little different than Hermione's.

He watched as she stood at the railing of the boat and admired the water. He watched her mesmerized. Her face was full of happiness and delight. How the breeze lifted her hair and blew it everywhere. After an hour car ride, her hair was as incorrigible as it was all those years ago in Hogwarts. But instead of thinking it made her look like a mad scientist, he thought she looked like a nymph now. Then when it would whip her hair about, she would give a frustrated face, a very adorably frustrated face just to brush it back behind her ear.

Hermione felt so free at the moment. And it wasn't because she was flouncing around in basically lingerie.

She finally let go of the last thing string, the thought that she always held that Ron was her prince charming. That he was the man that she was destined to be with. She honestly didn't know why it took her so long. He'd hurt her so much throughout the years. But he had been everything she thought she'd ever wanted. She'd been so blindly in love with him since third year. All those years… but then there was that year.

The year after the war.

Hermione rested her chin on the railing as her thoughts drifted back to that year.

_The two of them were in the Hospital Wing. It was after the second day of potions with their permanent partners of the year. It was also the day that Hogwarts had their biggest potions' explosion ever. And that was saying a lot considering all the students that had passed the halls…_

"_How could you put in another foot of mandrake!" Hermione yelled._

"_Me, what about you? You're the one that put in three more slugs then it said."_

"_Well I didn't know that you had already put in any slugs. I was chopping the sprouts since you refused to cut them because they smelled!"_

"_And whose fault is that!"_

"_I believe it is nature's fault, Mr. Draco that the Rildo Sprouts do indeed smell worse than dung."_

"_Professor!" Hermione straightened up in her hospital bed._

"_Teacher's pet." Draco coughed from his bed._

_Hermione turned to glare at him._

"_You two are alright?"_

_Draco nodded._

"_Yes sir." Hermione answered._

"_Excellent, then you two can start your two months of detention tonight!" The professor said rather jovially._

"_What!" Two voices yelled simultaneously._

_A week of detention went by. Hermione was fairly surprised that on all the days, Draco came and did the detention. He didn't relegate the detention to her like she almost expected. Actually he was really useful and rather diligent._

"_Granger."_

"_Malfoy." Hermione acknowledged._

"_We're doing homework together tonight."_

_Hermione's head shot up. She almost hit her head on the cabinet as she cleaned it out. "What?"_

"_You heard me. We're doing homework together until the detentions end. All these nights of detention are wearing on me and I'm having a hard time with my homework. I know you are too." Draco looked at her._

"_I'm not." Hermione protested._

"_So you were just sleeping in the library, drooling on your book because you felt like it?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth in outrage then closed it. "I don't drool." She yelled._

"_Of course not." Draco snorted._

"F_ine. We can do the Astronomy Essay together. We can swap ideas." Hermione muttered._

_Draco nodded._

_So that night they did their essay together. Then the next night they did their Anchient Runes homework together. After that they studied the History of the Goblin Revolution together for their test. It was after that, that they called a truce._

"_Malfoy, look I got a 98 on the test." Hermione said as they walked out._

"_That's great Granger. Let me hang it on my fridge." Draco said smirking._

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him. After a week of studying and working together, she got used to his awful jokes._

"_That's what muggles call it right?"_

"_Yes." Hermione sighed. "So how'd you do?"_

_Draco smirked as he handed her his paper. "See you in Potions Granger."_

_Hermione watched as he practically flew away._

_Then she looked down at the paper in her hand. 99! He got a ninety-nine! But how'd he…_

"_Draco Malfoy you get back here." Hermione yelled as she raced after him._

_Some students and professor, no scratch that, many students and all the professor were shocked to hear Draco Malfoy laughing as Hermione Granger pulled his robe, insisting he tell her how he'd done it._

_Professor Brundy, the Potions Professor handed each group a tablet that had the potion they were required to make. There were three different potions circulating._

"_Do try not to blow up this potion." He said as he handed Draco the tablet._

_Hermione blushed. "Of course not sir."_

"_Granger really." Draco said when the professor was out of hearing shot._

"_What now?"_

"_Of course not SIR. You wonder why I call you teacher's pet?"_

"_No I don't wonder. I know you don't understand the quality of being polite to people, but-"_

"_Of course I do. I'm a Malfoy. Believe me, I've learned to be polite and be a suck up at the same time."_

"_That's for sure." Hermione snorted. "Well, at least we agree on something. So what's our potion?'_

"_Wolf's Bane."_

"_Let's get started. By the way if we don't get an O. I'm going to turn you back into a ferret."_

"_Duly noted."_

"_I've got the…" Hermione checked off._

_Professor Brundy inspected their potion. He sniffed the top of it. Then looked at the color. He poured a little into a little petri dish and waited. It turned a clear liquid. "Perfect."_

_Draco let out the breath he had been holding. And Hermione almost jumped up in joy but she restrained herself. Instead she gave Draco's hand a light squeeze._

_When Hermione had grabbed his hand, he nearly jumped up in shock._

"_Come on, we should get started on the Transfiguration homework." Hermione said as she dragged him with her to the library._

_Professor Brundy watched the two amazed. How in one week the two went from hating each other's guts to acting like as if they had been friends forever was beyond him. But he was glad. He'd heard about the two of them from the other professors._

_Two of the smartest kids of the year. Each had lost a lot. And that this year would probably be one of the hardest years for them. They both looked like they needed someone to support them and become their rock. The two of them had seemed so lonely. That combined with the fact that they seemed to carry their old partners with them instead of being challenged was just two of the reasons he had paired them up. He wouldn't tell them but they were the only group to have the Wolf's Bane potion because it really was a difficult potion despite the fact that they nearly blew up the Potion's room last time. Yes he was very glad he matched them together, they were going to be good for one another._

_Two weeks later, the two of them had fallen into a pattern. They already had pretty much ever class together in the mornings. They went separate ways for lunch. Met up again at the lake to study. Went to the only class they didn't have together. Met up for a class together. Dinner. Detention then to the library to do homework._

_Draco closed the book he was looking at to find that Hermione was slumped over the desk, her head resting on her forearms._

"_Granger."_

_There was no response._

"_Granger." Draco lightly touched her._

_There was some shifting. But she didn't wake up._

"_Granger." Draco tried one more time._

"_Dad caaaaaaarry meeeeeee." Hermione groaned._

_Draco raised his brows. Granger just called him Dad. What the hell._

"_Granger."_

"_Sleepy."_

"_Granger I hope you aren't playing a joke."_

_A soft snore emitted from her. Draco leant down to get a closer look. She was dead asleep._

"_Dear Merlin." Draco muttered. Then not seeing any other choice, he lifted her out of her seat. He placed her head on his shoulder to make it easier for him to carry her and so she would be more comfortable. He held her body against him. He almost dropped her though when she nuzzled his neck._

"_Oh bloody hell; I can't imagine what Blaise is going to say if he sees this."_

"_I would say, you didn't drug her did you. Because if you did, I'm not sure if I can help you get away with it."_

_Draco turned to see the person._

"_I didn't drug her, she's just… tired."_

"_Well that's a relief. But why are you carrying her like as if you're on a honeymoon?"_

_Draco glared at Blaise. "Shut up and pick up our bags."_

"_Our?"_

"_Yes our. Mine and Granger's. I can't exactly carry her and the things."_

"_What am I a mule?"_

"_Right now, yes. Now be a man and just grab the bags."_

"_You would think the way you're carrying Hermione, she was precious cargo." Blaise commented._

"_Blaise."_

"_What, it's just an observation. You're not falling for her are you? I mean you two are together a lot. Some people are speculating…"_

"_People need to mind their own business." Draco snorted._

"_Well yes that but, you two… there's chemistry between you two-"_

_Draco opened his mouth to say something but Blaise stopped him._

"_And it's not because you two have Potion's together. There's something about the way you two just click." Blaise said._

"_You're delusional Blaise. And when did you start calling Granger by her first name?"_

"_When I asked her out on a date."_

"_What!"_

"_I'm kidding!"_

"_You better be." Draco scowled at him._

"_Hey Weasley."_

_Ginny whirled around and her eyes widened. "What did you do to Hermione you bastard!"_

_The next day at Potion's Hermione tugged at Draco's sleeve._

"_Yes Granger?"_

"_Thanks for last night, I heard from Ginny and Blaise what you did."_

"_Did they also tell you they both thought I tried to poison you?"_

"_No," Hermione laughed. "Did they really?"_

"_Yes, they both thought I had bad intentions." Draco faked a hurt look._

"_Well your reputation precedes you."_

"_I don't need to resort to those kind of tactics to get a girl." Draco smirked._

"_Oh shove off." Hermione elbowed him. "So what's our potion this time?"_

"_Amortentia."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Like I would joke." He said as he showed her their tablet._

"_Done." Draco announced when the potion turned a perfectly pearly color. "Go on and smell it Granger."_

"_Why me?"_

_Draco shrugged._

_Hermione gave him a look that said that he was a coward. He shrugged it off._

_Hermione leant down to smell it._

"_Do you still smell fresh moved grass, new parchment, toothpaste, and the last one?"_

_Hermione's head snapped up. "How'd you? You remember."_

"_It was the funniest thing I'd heard all year. Of course I still remember."_

_Hermione looked at him amazed. "Well I still smelled Parchment, the grass, and mint toothpaste, but the last one…I don't know. I don't quite recognize it. But it's sort of familiar. Like I smelled it in a dream."_

_Draco looked at her funny. "Okay. Well, I think its working. Let's just turn it in. It's starting to waft towards me now."_

"_Ohhh, what do you smell?"_

"_I'm not telling."_

"_What, but I told you!"_

"_On your own free will."_

"_You tricked me. That's not fair Malfoy. And you know it."_

"_I know no such thing."_

It was really only yesterday when she realized what it was, that smell. She'd found out what it was when she had cried against Draco's shoulder that day that Ron came. That smell in the amortentia was Draco. How stupid was she that it took her three years to finally figure that out?

"You hungry yet?"

Hermione turned to the person her thoughts had been on. "I'm sorry what?"

"The trip's going to be another hour and a half." Draco pointed to the edifice behind him. "It actually has decent restaurant."

Hermione's mouth formed an O.

"Yes, I'm actually quite hungry." Hermione smiled.

"Great, I'm starving. Let's go."

"After I get a change of clothes." Hermione said.

It was Draco's turn to say what.

Hermione gave him a look. Then put her hands on her hips. "I am not wearing this at a restaurant."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Come on Granger, live a little." Draco cut her off.

"I'm living enough."

"Be spontaneous." Draco smiled, knowing that if he urged her enough.

"I am spontaneous!"

"Fine I'll get your suitcase out of the boot." Draco sighed.

Hermione glared at him. "Never mind, let's just go." Hermione huffed, walking past him.

Draco smiled wickedly as he followed her. He made sure to keep at a distance so that he could get a good view.

"Draco Malfoy, if you stare at my butt for even another second. I'm going to hex you."

Draco just smiled as he took longer strides to catch up to her. "Of course love." Draco teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione scowled at him.

He just smiled down at her.

Hermione pinched him.

"Ouch!"

!

"Hello." A pretty blonde waitress came up to them. "How many?"

"Two." Hermione said.

"Of course, please follow me." The girl said leading them.

After they had ordered, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she was walking there, a middle aged man. Probably in his late 50's, approached her. She could tell he was rich. His suit was much like Draco's were. Impeccable and expensive. His hair and his combed outlook also gave him the appearance of wealth.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes?" Hermione asked smiling politely.

"Is he your date?"

"Yes sir."

The man eyed her up and down. His eyes gleamed.

Hermione shuddered a little under his scrutiny.

"Whatever the young man is paying you… I'll double it. Five hundred thousand, a million. I can pay." He winked. "Here's my business card. Please call me."

Hermione took the card utterly confused. "I'm sorry sir but…" Hermione tried to hand the card back. "I don't even know what this is for but…"

"Why aren't you an escort?"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not an escort."

"I just assumed. You're dressed…"

Hermione whirled around and stalked away not letting the man finish his sentence. She made her way to Draco.

"Give me the keys." Hermione demanded when she got to him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting a change of clothes right now!"

"I thought we already-"

"That was before some guy thought I was an escort and propositioned me."

Draco nearly choked.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione walked back into the restaurant and sat in the seat across from Draco.

Draco looked up at her.

Hermione sat down as gracefully as she could.

"Like the dress Granger." Draco said, a smile tugging at his lips. "You look very different." He looked almost like as if he wanted to burst into laughter.

Hermione scowled at him. But it wasn't as if she was expecting him to stay silent. In all honesty if he had, she would've worried. However he was right. She did look different. She had wiped off most of the makeup she was wearing. Her lips instead of a bright berry color, she now wore a very pale pink. She went with the more natural look. And her dress. It was a bright yellow sundress, although it stopped at mid thigh and still rather fitted, the dress was the antithesis of the other thing she was wearing before.

"Ahhhhhh!" There was a scream from the other side of the room.

Hermione whirled around.

The man that had propositioned her earlier before, now stood out of his chair. "My fish just opened its eyes and moved again. I swear it."

"Honey I've already told you the first time. The fish is dead. That's not possible." The woman on the other side of him answered.

"No, no, I'm telling the truth Maryann. The fish just moved… there, it did it again!" He pointed as he shouted hysterically.

"Charles, sit down, people are staring." The woman hissed.

"Fine but I'm telling you that fish moved."

"Let's just get a new one." The woman hissed.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she whirled around to face Draco.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Now that's unheard of, Hermione Granger does not know the answer."

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"It's harmless, if I could, I would give him a pigtail but unfortunately the bastard's a muggle. I don't want this weekend to be ruined by the Ministry wanting my head for doing magic on a muuggle."

"But what exactly…" Hermione was cut off by a man's scream.

"That, that, that…"

"What now Charles."

"That Cornish hen just got up and danced!"

"What?"

"I'm serious Maryann, look!"

"You know what, Charles, I do not know what is wrong with you but I think we should just head back to the car. Maybe the heat's getting to you."

"Maryann, I'm not jesting. Look it's doing it again!" He pointed furiously to the Cornish hen.

The woman looked down at her plate. Then looked up at him. "Would you stop embarrassing us!" She hissed.

Hermione turned back around to look at Draco. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Draco grinned.

!

"So this is Dublin!" Hermione exclaimed as she stared out the window.

"Yep, Granger help me find a parking lot, we only have ten minutes to get to the tour."

"What?"

"I booked us a tour."

"But why?" Hermione looked at him.

"There, I see one. Hang on Hermione."

Hermione thanked Merlin that she was wearing her seatbelt as Draco took a very sharp turn. "I think I got whiplash."

"Ha ha Granger. And I knew you would want to go on a tour. After all you are Hermione Granger. You suck up knowledge like a vampire suck's blood."

Hermione hit him in the arm.

"It's not a bad thing, it's just a matter of a fact." Draco said laughing, "Now get ready to run because we have eight minutes to get there."

!

Hermione listened enthralled as the tour guide explained vividly about what happened in Dublin during the revolution. She'd read it before but actually seeing the city and having someone describe it was a whole new experience.

Draco wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione when he noticed that the male tour guide was paying just a little too much attention to Hermione. Not that he could be blamed. Compared to the other woman on the bus, Hermione was by far the most beautiful and at a good age. There were several ladies that looked to be older than his mum and three of them were much too young. Not to mention that Hermione was a good audience member. She listened with both ears ready and willing while her eyes told you that she was hanging onto your every word. The tour guide was definitely flattered. But she was also here with him.

"You're only supposed to look at me like that Granger." Draco whispered into her ear as he put both arms on either side of her, trapping her.

Hermione could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. As much as it should've felt uncomfortable for her, she felt quite the opposite. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't like you giving that bloke that look of yours."

"And what look is that?"

"The look that shows the guy that he has your undivided attention."

Hermione craned her head back to look at him questioningly. "I do that?"

"Yes you do."

Before she could reply back, Draco kissed her right there square on her lips with her head still craned back.

"Oh young love." An elderly woman chuckled as she leaned against her husband.

"Yes, young love." He agreed entwining his old bony hand with hers.

"Here is where we will be having lunch." The tour guide said just as Draco and Hermione stopped kissing.

"We will be having fish and chips and a cup of Guinness for each adult. The kids have their choice of Soda. Our specialty in Ireland folks is the Guinness is one of the bestselling bears would wide. You will find that a Guinness in each pub is different than the other…"

!

Hermione laughed at Draco as he tried the Guinness. Obviously he often did not try new things because he kept making a weird faces as he turned the glass around and around.

"Draco, it tastes a lot like butterbeer but it's less sweet and almost bready?"

"Why did you have to end your sentence with a question mark?"

"Oh just try it Draco." Hermione sighed.

After giving her a weary look he did at last try it.

"So?"

Draco licked the top of his lip where some foam lingered. "It's…not…bad."

Hermione laughed. "It's good to try new things Draco."

!

"So where are we headed now?"

"Galway, I have a meeting with some people at nine so we have four hours to get there and waste time."

"Okay." Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you for this Draco. One day you will make some woman a very happy woman."

"Why do you say that like it can't be you?"

"What?"

"Why do you say that like it can't be you?"

Hermione blushed. "Draco…"

"Bloody hell Granger, I think, no I know I love you, more than before even."

"Draco… wait what do you mean by before?"

Draco said nothing as he pulled to the side of the road. He kept driving through the unpaved road. They stopped just as a meadow appeared ahead of them.

He walked out of the door and conjured a bench right in the middle.

"Draco…"

"Please sit here." Draco said still not looking at her.

Hermione sat gingerly beside him.

"I fell in love with you on a Christmas, three years ago. When even though I knew you wanted to go home to be with your parents and the Weasley's. You chose to stay with me because you knew I couldn't go home. You chose me… do you know how much that meant to me? That you would've chose me, Draco Bloody Malfoy, deatheater and family to murderers."

"Draco." Hermione said weakly.

"Then you bought me those ridiculous muggle shoes."

"Converse."

"I looked them up on the Muggle Studies computers. I know the genuine ones aren't cheap. And mine were genuine."

"Draco…"

"I fell so in love with you, it broke my heart when Weasley came to claim you. Because then I remembered you weren't mine. You couldn't be mine. I was death and the devil in one and you were the angel that was so pure and innocent. I couldn't let myself tarnish you."

"Stop that!" Hermione cried grabbed his arm to pul him to her. "Draco you are not any of that. Draco, you've never killed anyone in your life." '

"Dumbledore…"

"You've got to stop that. You can't fool anyone. You have two previous head masters that disagree with you. No one's going to believe that story now."

"Hermione…"

"Remember at the Gala when I told you I would've left Ron for you?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't caught in the moment. I wasn't playing. I was serious. I felt something for you then too. Maybe a little late than you fell for me but I think I loved you then. But you pushed me away! What did you expect was going to happen?"

"You were so torn between Weasley and me…"

"You know who I would've picked?"

"Like that's hard to guess." Draco said bitterly.

"I would've picked the person that hadn't made me chose."

Draco looked up sharply at her. "What?"

"Yes Draco, I would've picked you if you hadn't been such a prat and pushed me away."

"Me?" He repeated still shocked.

"Yes." Hermione said before leaning down to capture his lips.

!

Draco was only half listening to what the other men in suits around him were saying. His mind was still in that meadow.

"Are we done yet gentlemen?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Well yes." One said hesitatingly.

"Great then could we just wrap this up. It is late and I would like to head back to my hotel."

"Yes of course, Mr. Malfoy, sir."

!

Draco came back to the hotel with some flowers he had picked up.

As he put the key in the slot and opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that the room was dark.

"Hermione?"

There was no reply.

"Hermione?"

He turned on the light. He put down the flowers and checked the suite for her.

She was not anywhere to be seen.

It was when he was getting back into the main living room that he noticed a newspaper on the coffee table.

**Sadie Rayne Pregnant. Claims Draco Malfoy is the father!**

"Oh shit!" Draco yelled before running out of the room.

"Have you seen a brunette wearing a yellow sundress come by?" Draco yelled at the poor guy at the front desk.

"Yes, she's in the bar."

"At the bar?"

"Yes."

Draco ran straight to the bar. He stopped suddenly though when he saw a familiar head of brown unruly hair sitting at the counter.

"Hermione…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Give me just a little space please. I'll be ready to face you after a few more drinks."

"We have to talk."

"No! We don't!" Hermione nearly screamed. "Let me get wasted first, please Draco."

It was then that he looked closer and could see tears streaming off her face.

"Please Draco." Hermione said desperately.

"Fine, me too then, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered as she drowned another scotch.

"Three glasses of vodka." Draco told the bartender.

!

Hermione woke up feeling horrible and her head was pounding horrendously. What had she done last night?

Now she remembered, she drank herself stupid. She stumbled into the bathroom. Hermione quickly took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Hermione closed her eyes as she just let the water wash over her.

Sadie Rayne… that damn woman. She couldn't take Draco too, she just couldn't. Hermione wouldn't let her.

Hermione reached for the shampoo and opened it to put some in her palm. As she was doing this, she noticed a considerably large diamond ring that had not been there the morning before.

Before she could fully comprehend everything she gave a shriek.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco woke up with a jolt, hearing the shriek come from the bathroom. In his post drunken state, he fell over and off the bed because the sheets had twisted around him. But he made it to the bathroom and threw the doors open. "Hermione!"

Hermione had luckily wrapped a towel around her when she heard a thump come from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Draco yelled a little calmer finding her in one piece.

Hermione looked up at him, eyes wide like saucers. She held up her hand, palm away from him. Showing him what had made her shriek.

"Oh bloody hell, what did we do last night Granger?"

"You proposed to me when you were drunker than a Giant." Hermione pointed out as she tried to pull off the much too big, much too elegant, and very expensive looking ring off her finger.

"I did didn't I?" Draco sighed. "We were both inebriated Hermione. If you were sane you wouldn't have said yes."

"Oh believe me after reading the article I would've eloped with you if you'd asked me." Hermione spat out angrily.

"Really?" Draco perked up a bit hearing that.

"Anything to wipe that hideous smile off her stupid face. I can't believe her." Hermione said angrily as she continued to try to pull off the ring.

"Oh." Draco said less upbeat this time.

"Why can't I get this thing off!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let me see- oh shit."

"What? Oh shit what?"

"That's the Malfoy Heirloom."

"Okay so what about a Malfoy heirloom? What makes it special?" Hermione retorted.

"It has an enchantment on it that goes back at least half a century…"

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"The enchantment is…" Draco hurried.

"What? Draco what is the enchantment on this ring?"

"You have to promise not to kill me. We were both drunk and…"

"Spit it out."

"The engagement cannot be broken unless by death."

"What?" Hermione couldn't help but say.

"It was made many years ago so that an engagement can't be broken. The marriage must happen. It enforces fidelity until the wedding night. It can only be broken by death, nothing else."

"Oh bloody thousand times hell… I just got out of an engagement less than three months ago. Now I'm… I think I'm going to throw up!" Hermione ran to the toilet.

Draco held Hermione's hair behind her and gently rubbed her back as soothingly as he could.

"This is just so romantic huh?" Hermione said sarcastically as she flushed the toilet.

Draco gave a small chuckle. "Tell me about it." He said letting her go to the sink and rinse her mouth.

"What are we going to do Draco?" Hermione asked leaning on the sink, staring at him.

!

Ginny groaned as the telephone began to ring. She buried her face into the pillow to block out the sound. No avail.

She threw the covers over her head. She sighed happily as the ringing stopped.

"Mummy, mummy." Teddy said as he climbed into bed with Ginny.

Ginny reluctantly rolled over. "Sweetheart."

"Aunt Hermione wants to speak to you." Teddy said, the telephone in his hand.

"Hermione?" Ginny repeated groggily. "Okay hand it to me."

Teddy gladly did but instead of going back to his room he just snuggled in with Ginny.

Ginny scooted over to give him space before answering into the phone. "Hermione?"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub as she pressed the cell phone to her.

!

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the vacant bed. His clothes were mussed and his appearance haggard.

"Hey mate, so how's the trip going?" Blaise gave a snicker at the end as he answered his phone.

"I think I got engaged last night."

"What?" Ginny and Blaise both yelled into their phones.

Both began to tell what happened yesterday in their own words. Ending at their enchanted engagement.

"Well I think you beat my news." Ginny said.

"Oh Merlin Gin, I'm sorry. I've been so selfish! What's your news?"

"Yeah right Hermione. Selfish." Ginny snorted. "But I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness Ginny! When did you find this out?"

"When we were on our trip actually. I had morning sickness and… I think it's a boy. No I know it's a boy."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Well yes but it's just a mother's intuition."

"If you say so Gin." Hermione smiled softly.

"When are you coming back? Maybe we could… are you sure Malfoy didn't trick you on purpose."

"Oh yeah, you should've seen his horrified face when he saw the ring."

"Really how horrified."

"Probably as horrified as when Ron used to see Spiders."

Ginny gave a laugh. "Oh dear. But I'll see if I can find any help. There's got to be a clause around this. I mean… you're the brightest witch of our age. My husband is the savior. Someone has to know how to break this enchantment."

"Gin…"

"Unless you really do want to marry Malfoy." Ginny said lauging but at hearing no laugh at the other end, she paused. "Do you?"

Hermione didn't know what to say about that.

"Hermione you there?"

"Yes." Hermione said weakly.

"Oh my god you do want to marry him, don't you!"

"Gin!" Hermione said but on the other side Ginny was still making noise.

"Oh sorry Teddy." Ginny muttered from the other line. "Oh you want to talk to Aunt Mione?" "Of course you can talk."

Hermione listened patiently as she waited.

"Aunt Mione!"

"Hello sweetheart."

"Is it true, are you and Draco going to get married?"

"Well…"

"Draco was supposed to ask for parent's permission before he asked you. Did he?"

"What do you mean Teddy?"

"Draco said you can't ask someone to marry you without having the parent's permission. He said that I would have to ask for Uncle Bill and Aunt Floor's permission before I can marry Vicky. " He said butchering Fleur's name.

"Oh god." Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand. "Teddy… thank you."

"You're welcome!" Teddy chimed. "But for what?" Teddy said confused.

Hermione laughed. "Teddy you just helped me realize I'm in love with Draco."

"Yay!"

Draco stopped in mid knock when he heard Hermione's statement.

"Hey Blaise I need you to do me a favor…" He said into his phone.

!

"What the hell is this Sadie!" Ron yelled as he slammed the paper down. "You're pregnant and it's Malfoy's baby!"

"About time you got home. It's only oh." Sadie looked at the clock. "Seven o' clock in the morning." Sadie said calmly.

"Don't try to change subject!"

"I'm not, don't worry but while accusations are being thrown, I might as well put in my two cents." Sadie rose gracefully. She looked up, her piercing blue eyes glaring into him. "Where were you last night and who the bloody hell is Lavender Brown?"

Ron's red face suddenly drained of color.

"I'm not pregnant Ron and it most certainly isn't Draco's. Like I would let myself get pregnant. I'm a model for Merlin's sake. My life is my body and like I would do that to my body." Sadie snorted. "But you should read that article again and look at who the author of it is. While you do that, I want you to pack up and leave. You better be gone by the time I come back from shopping."

!

"This is my last meeting before we can go." Draco said.

"Okay, I'll just wait here if you don't mind." Hermione said, smiling softly.

"I'll try to be quick." Draco assured.

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione gave a sigh when Draco went into his meeting. Neither had said anything to another since they called their best friends. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, actually it was quite a nice silence, Hermione found. Like as if they were both trying to think and find a solution. Something Ron had never been able to do. Ever. Thinking hurt his head too much. She winced, well that was mean of her but she wasn't in the best of moods.

Hermione sat down on one of the numerous couches in the waiting area. She grabbed a random muggle magazine and began to flip through it.

After going through exactly eight magazines she felt a presence behind her. Then felt as a forehead burrowed itself right into the crook of her neck.

"That was longer than I expected." Draco groaned.

"Hey to you too."

"Let's just apparate back to my house. I'm too tired to drive."

"Okay." Hermione said softly. "But I should probably do the apparating."

"Please go ahead. I don't feel like losing an arm or worse." Draco shuddered. Hermione laughed.

"You know we're scarily calm for all that's happened in just a couple months, literally."

"Yes well… sometimes fate just can't be avoided." Hermione said softly.

"So if I asked you to marry me right now…"

"I'd have to decline, frankly I'm already in an unbreakable engagement. One is enough for me, thank you."

Draco laughed.

!

They both apparated back to Draco's place well no it was technically both theirs now.

The first thing they saw was Narcissa Malfoy sitting on one of Draco's loveseats, drinking tea. When she saw the two of them, she smiled warmly then her eyes zoomed to Hermione's left hand. She spotted the ring .

"A congratulations are in order I presume."

"Mother how'd you?"

"To my utmost surprise there was suddenly a line that appeared next to yours Draco, on the family tree. On the other side was none other than Hermione Granger. Just because I'm surprised doesn't mean I'm not delighted. And at least this time I didn't have to learn from a stupid paper."

"Family tree?" Hermione said confused looking at Draco.

"We have a magical family tree that will add members of the family automatically. It is quite amazing. I told you about it some years ago."

"Wait is that the one you used to spend your younger years just staring at?"

Narcissa gave her son a raised brow. She knew that was a memory of one of his better days as a child. Him and Lucius used to spend hours in that room. Draco would sit in Lucius's lap and he would tell Draco all about their history. Who each one of the people on the tree were and what they did. It was one of the few precious memory of Draco's. And for him to have shared it with her that long time ago… dear Merlin. The boy had been in love with the girl for a long time whether he knew it or not. She came to a conclusion.

"You're not mad mother are you?'

"About what you telling her about he tree? Of course not."

"No about Sadie being pregnant."

"What?" Narcissa all but yelled.

Draco and Hermione both cringed.

"Sorry please excuse that. But what are you two talking about?"

"Well the Prophet…" Hermione tried to explain.

"She can't be pregnant." Narcissa said.

Draco and Hermione both looked at her.

"It doesn't appear on the family tree. At all. Believe me I would've noticed."

"Are you serious mum? Please don't be joking."

Narcissa gave her son a hard look. " Would I joke about something like this?"

"Well no."

"Draco." She said shaking her head. Almost disappointed in him. "So when do I get to start planning the wedding?"

"No!" both Draco and Hermione said.

"Oh." Narcissa drew back offended.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Hermione apologized.

"I did."

"Draco." Hermione elbowed him.

"If you let my mother plan this, every person she has ever met will be coming!" Draco hissed.

"Oh." Hermione paled at the thought.

"Please Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Please call me Narcissa now Hermione. Soon that'll be your title."

"Okay... Narcissa."

"Well if you two don't mind I have a reservation at Bella Lune."

"That's great Mum, I'll walk you out." Draco said enthusiastically.

"Oh no Draco, you need to come and I would suggest you bring Hermione with you."

"Mum we just got back-"

"Draco." Narcissa said. "Not going is unacceptable."

Draco sighed. "Fine then mother. But only if Hermione will."

Hermione gave him a pointed look, not appreciating him dragging her into this. But then she gave a resigned sigh. Why was this family so calm about the engagement? First Draco then his Mum. Was she the only one slightly freaking out by it?

"If we're going to Bella Lune, could I please change first?"

!

"You know I didn't mean for you to come with me when I said I needed to change." Hermione said as Draco followed her into her room.

"I wanted to pick out your outfit. I miss doing that." Draco shrugged.

"I'm perfectly capable of picking my own clothes now."

"Oh I know, all thanks to me." Draco smirked.

"I can physically see your ego getting bigger from here." Hermione said shaking her head at him.

Draco ignored her as he rifled through her closet. He pulled out a black skirt that ended mid thigh and then he pulled out a silk red blouse. He also got out a pair of high heeled black strap around shoes.

Hermione eyed the shirt. "I'm not wearing that." She said, the shirt was just, so... red.

"Yeah you are. It's Gryffindor-ish."

"No I'm not and really?"

"You want me to tell the Potters that you got so knockered the night before that you asked me to marry you?"

"What!"

"I took one of those hangover potions that lets me remember what happened the night before."

"I did not propose to you."

"Yeah you did Granger but I was such a man even in my drunken stupor that I turned your proposal around and did the decent thing and proposed to you instead."

"And then you gave me the enchanted engagement ring." Hermione scowled.

"Yes well… I was in a drunken stupor. But you said yes don't forget."

Hermione mumbled something unintelligent as she pushed him out of her room.

Draco grinned when Hermione came out of her room. She was wearing the outfit he'd picked out even the heels.

He was still grinning when they walked through Bella Lune. And Hermione was still mockingly scowling at him.

He and Hermione were too distracted in each other to notice Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's somber expression.

"Malfoy party of six." Narcissa told the hostess.

"The rest of your party is here please follow me."

"The rest of the party?" Draco said confused. "Mother who are we dining with-" Draco was cut off when a man at the table they were at stood up.

"What is he doing here Mother." Draco said coldly. The humor gone from his face, rage replacing it. Hermione felt the hand beside her clench into a fist. Without thinking she grabbed it and tried to entwine her fingers with his.

Draco was momentarily distracted. He looked down at her.

"Draco… don't let him get the best of you." Hermione said softly so only they could hear. "He can't control you anymore. You're stronger now."

The rage slowly left his face and instead of boiling it was now just simmering at the surface. He closed his eyes as he clenched her hand with his one hand then let out a small breath.

Then he looked forward again. He pulled out a seat for Hermione then one for his mother before taking one himself scooting it as close to Hermione without sitting on top of her.

"Lucius." He said sitting down. Well more like spat out. Hermione took his hand and squeezed.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy nodded cordially. "Narcissa."

Draco's jaw clenched when he realized that Lucius wasn't going to acknowledge Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger do you remember her? Remember she used to always beat me at all the tests and always be at the top of my class? And then you would beat me because I couldn't get a higher score than a muggleborn."

Hermione let out a gasp before she could stop herself. She'd heard it before though so it shouldn't have affected her. Draco had told her in their eighth year but for him to be so direct…

"Yes of course I remember Miss Granger." Lucius said, his jaws clenched looking much like Draco did before.

"I would hope so, considering she is going to be the new Mrs. Malfoy."

"Congratulations." A soft femine voice said.

All three heads turned to where the voice was coming from. Narcissa's already pale face paled even more so.

Draco was squeezing Hermione's hand so hard it was beginning to hurt but she barely noticed though, all she could do was stare at the woman in front of her and the little boy the woman was holding. The little boy was all she could stare at. He was pale with wisps of blonde hair. As if he could feel her looking at him, he looked up. Hermione was shocked to find a pair of silver orbs that she'd seen before, looking at her. Then to her surprise the little boy gave her a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sorry we had to go to the loo. Didn't we Colby." The woman said looking down lovingly at the boy holding her hand.

The little boy nodded.

"Colby be polite and introduce yourself to the guests." The woman said smiling softly at the little boy.

"Hi I'm Colby. It's nice to meet you all."

"Narcissa, Draco, Granger. I would like you to meet my son Colby and his mother Sephina."

Draco couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up abruptly, the chair making a harsh sound as it collided with the ground. "You are one sick man you know that! You have no right being here; introducing mother and me to your mistress and bastard child. Haven't you hurt my mother enough? What is wrong with you? Did Voldemort twist your mind that much?"

Hermione could feel all the pent up rage that Draco had been containing at his father just go and she knew that if she didn't do something, it wouldn't end well. For anyone. Especially not for the true innocent at the table. Hermione couldn't help but look at the young boy. It broke her heart to see the look on his face. His face was so frightened and sad. And sickly…

Hermione stood up and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry but please excuse us a minute." Then she proceeded to drag him away. Before either of them knew it, they were in the men's room.

"Draco calm down, please."

"He just makes me furious Hermione."

"I know but…" Hermione pressed her lips against his. She kissed him furiously. It took a second for Draco to comprehend what she was trying to do but he caught on fast enough and kissed her with all he had. To make things easier Draco lifted Hermione up by her thighs and placed her on the counter never once breaking the kiss. Stepping between her thighs, he leaned even more into the kiss.

Hermione leaned against the mirror as she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, pulling him even closer if that was possible and deepening their kiss.

Hermione threw her head back as Draco began to trail his kisses down.

When Draco got to the crook of Hermione's neck he couldn't help it. He licked it twice before biting down. He looked up when he heard a squeak coming from Hermione.

"Did that hurt?" He asked worried.

Hermione shook her head. "Look up." She hissed.

Draco did as she said. He looked into the mirror and saw that two men had just walked in.

"Oh hello." Draco said nonchalantly like as if the two men just hadn't seen them intensely snog in the men's room.

"We just got engaged yesterday." He said as if that explained everything.

One of the men got this look then nodded as if he thought it explained everything too. The other man though couldn't tear his eyes away from them or more specifically Hermione.

Draco looked down at Hermione then realized why the man was staring. In the midst of their tryst, the top three buttons of Hermione's silk red shirt, had come undone, revealing Hermione's red lace bra and plentiful of skin. And let's just say that Hermione's body had certain reactions to Draco's attentions.

Draco threw himself at Hermione so to hide her from the other man's eyes. "Your buttons." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked down and found that they had come undone. She blushed even redder as she redid them.

She looked up to find Draco's tie ascrew.

Draco almost jumped in shock when he felt Hermione fingering his tie. He looked down to find her undoing his tie. "What are you doing?"

"Your tie, it's messed up. I'm just fixing it."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Even though they had just previously been snogging. Her doing his tie seemed even more intimate than anything else. Even compared to what they were doing just before they were interrupted.

"If you would excuse us." Hermione said as she daintily jumped off the counter. As if she'd done it thousands of times before.

Draco raised his brow as she made her way to the door. She made her way to the door and never once looked back. If she had, she would've seen that all three men were staring at her as she walked out.

"Sorry gentlemen, I've got to follow my fiancé."

"I hear ya." One of them said saluting him.

"Oh my god Draco, that was so embarrassing." Hermione burrowed her face into Draco's shirt when he walked out.

He couldn't help it, not anymore at least. He started to laugh. He couldn't believe that he had just made out with Hermione Granger in the men's room and then had been walked in on.

"Draco it isn't funny."

"Oh it is Hermione, it is."

Draco was still laughing when they reached their table. Then his smile slowly fell.

"Thank you Hermione." Narcissa said when Draco pulled out her chair.

"Um you're welcome Mrs. Mal- Narcissa!" Hermione quickly corrected herself.

But it didn't matter Lucius and Sephina both flinched much to Draco's satisfaction. Colby sat very still in his seat.

"Well I'm sure like everybody else here, I really want this painful evening just to be over. So what the blo- ugh. What was that for woman."

"Watch your tongue, there is a child present." Hermione gave him a stern look.

Draco glared at her. Hermione glared right back. "Fine."

Narcissa smiled into her drink. Really the two of them were too perfect for each other.

"What do you want because you always want something. You don't believe in pleasantries. And if you say you were just in the blo- ahh." Draco coughed. Hermione patted his arm. Draco mockingly glared at her.

"If you say you were just in the neighborhood, I may not be responsible for my actions."

"I know I've messed up as your father Draco."

Hermione couldn't help but snort. When she realized what she did, her hand flew to her mouth.

Draco leaned into her and hid his smile in her hair.

"Are you done with your outburst or should I not continue?"

"Lucius, she didn't mean that." Both Narcissa and Sephina said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other then away.

"This is just messed up." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded.

Poor Colby looked utterly confused and miserable.

"I don't know how else to say this but Draco."

"I'm sick. I'm going to die."

"Colby!" Sephina cried. "You're not going to die! Don't say that sweetheart." She said as she grabbed her son and held her close. "I won't let you."

"Mum…"

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked up sharply. "Colby has BMD."

Hermione gave a gasp. "Oh god. How severe?"

"We need to do a transplant. But…"

"Neither you nor Sephina are a match." Hermione whispered.

Draco and Narcissa looked from Hermione to Lucius to Hermione again.

"What going on? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Colby has a bone marrow disorder." Sephina said softly petting Colby's hair. "Lucius and I are both negative for his type. So is the ra- rest of my family." She choked at the end. She looked near tears. "We don't know what else to do. But there is a chance that…" She trailed off.

"Draco's a match." Hermione finished.

"Yes." Lucius said.

"What about me?" Draco asked. "What does she mean Hermione?"

"Draco, Colby has a disease. One that is potentially fatal. And if a donation of bone marrow is needed, well Colby's is most definitely a fatal disease."

"And I may be a potential donor."

"Yes, you may be Colby's last chance."

"You're kidding me."

"No Draco, we are not." Lucius said.

"This is unbelievable. Unbelievably twisted."

"Draco be mature for once in your-"

"Do not finish that. Draco is a grown man. A grown, good, kind, loving, FAITHFUL man. I made sure of that." Narcissa said standing up. "If he had any more of you left in him, he would've left after calling you the bastard you are." She said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but I think that, that's all we can do tonight. We've had enough right now. Sephina, I'm sorry about Colby, truly. I know what it feels to fear that maybe today may be your last day to spend with your son. Be strong for him and yourself. We will get back to you as soon as possible."

!

"What am I supposed to do Hermione?" Draco paced.

"The right thing Draco, that's what you're supposed to do."

"He's a bloody git." Draco said referring to his father. "He has to spring this on me? Why?"

"Because his son is dying. Your half bother is DYING Draco."

"I hate him so much."

"Your father or Colby?'

"My father, both, I don't know! No of course my father. "

"Draco…"

"I wanted to take you to Venice so I could repropose to you and now we're in this bloody mess."

"Wait what?"

"I wanted to end this weekend with something romantic. It's all just-" Draco was interrupted though when Hermione kissed him.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled back.

"For what?"

"The thought. It's the thought that counts. Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a romantic?"

"You are not allowed to repeat this to Ginny or Luna."

"Why?"

"Because then they would realize that their significant other is a chump. You know?" Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she lightly hit him. "Well everyone knew you were full of yourself. Good to see some things will never change."

Draco grinned at her but his expression became somber again. "What'll happen if I'm negative?"

"I don't know Draco, do what you think you should do but… Draco remember when you once told me that you hated being an only child but it was probably for the best? And then I told you that you would've been a great brother but you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course, how could I forget. You threw a dishrag at me then nagged for hours. That was the longest detention I'd ever experienced."

"Draco focus."

"On what?"

"This is your chance to have a sibling. To become someone's role model or possibly in Colby's case, his savior. Your father is not the main character in this. He's an extra. A sperm donor if that helps."

"Actually it does."

"You have to try. He's too young. He hasn't had the chance to live to even go to Hogwarts!"

Draco sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Thank you Draco."

"He's lucky that you were there tonight. And he doesn't even know it. And probably won't admit it ever."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't been there to kiss all my anger out. He would've left with a black eye, Colby or no Colby. That bastard hurt my mother. There's many things I'm willing to forgive. That I can't."

"I'm almost sorry I stopped you now." Hermione said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Not me." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss her. "When did you become so irresistible?"


	22. Chapter 22

When Hermione stepped in her department, she almost ran right into Ken.

"Hermione!"

"Morning Ken." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous as ever." He said sincerely.

The old Hermione would've stuttered and blushed terribly but after hearing so many compliments from Draco and Blaise, she'd gotten more used to being complimented and now only a slight blush graced her features.

"Thanks Ken. How was your weekend?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Some of the people here discovered my address. I don't know how but they did. I felt like as if someone was watching me constantly. And then they kept leaving pies at my door. My refrigerator is so full of pies, I can't get to the rest of my food."

"That's." Hermione grimaced. "Disturbing. And Ken, don't eat the pies without doing a spell to check them."

"It is disturbing. And why?"

"Love potion." Was all Hermione said.

Ken got a frightened look in his eyes. "Thanks for the warning. That didn't even cross my mind." He said paling. "I wish I could find someone that could keep them at bay."

"That's all the requirements in your dream woman?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"No but that's certainly number one. I guess I want someone with strong personality. Confident in herself. Someone like you would be preferable." Ken winked. "But without the scary fiancé."

"How'd you know?"

"The ring's hard to miss Hermione Granger." He grinned, nodding towards her hand.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say oh. She then blushed. "Yes well. Ken could you please not tell anyone? I'm trying to keep it a secret." She said as she turned the ring around so that the gorgeous diamond was no longer able to be seen.

"My lips are sealed. When you're done with the case file on the Otto case, can you give it to me? I think I might've found a loophole in the investigation."

"Really? Of course."

!

Hermione was utterly busy thinking about what loophole that Ken had discovered that she didn't notice how jittery Anna, her secretary was. She didn't even notice how Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Hermione.

"Hey Anna, do I have any messages?" Hermione asked just looking up from the papers briefly.

"No." Anna shook her head.

"Oh." Hermione said surprised. She'd been gone all weekend and had no messages? That was a first. "I guess I'll just catch up with the cases then." Hermione said walking up to her door.

"No, don't wait!" Anna all but yelled as she lunged herself at Hermione.

"Anna!" Hermione cried when Anna latched onto her bag.

"You can't go in!"

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused, while trying to look at Anna for signs of something really wrong.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. I tried to say no, I did but…" She began to ramble.

"Anna just spit it out."

"There you are." Another voice said as they opened Hermione's office door.

!

Hermione looked up and to her shock, there right in front of her stood Sadie Rayne looking like as if she stepped right out of a fashion magazine. She wore a strapless blue dress that made her eyes pop even more so. Her hair was up in a loose bun, some tendrils falling out but almost in a calculated fashion. Hermione couldn't help but notice how tall and gorgeous the model was.

"Nice flowers." Sadie said as she followed Hermione back to her office. "They're from Draco right?"

Hermione looked around at the dozen bouquets from Draco she'd gotten last week. "Yes." She said sharply.

"He didn't buy me flowers, don't worry. He always had me help him find some for his Mum though." Sadie assured, rather peaceably.

"Oh." Hermione said as she sat down at her desk and gestured for Sadie to sit in the one across from her desk. "So um did you have something to tell me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes." Sadie said in a sultry voice, one that matched her appearance.

Hermione waited for the model to say something else. It was only polite. Then she could kick out the model without feeling like a total witch.

"Before you kick me out, please hear me out. I need to talk to you. All wands down." She said as she crossed her long legs.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Go on."

Sadie took a deep breath. "Look I found out Ron cheated on me with some hideous bint named after a flower."

"Lavender?" Hermione guessed, it was the first name that came up.

"You know her?" Sadie looked up surprised.

Hermione blinked. She was right? "Yes, I went to school with her."

"Was she as frazzled looking then as she is now?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"My god. I certainly mean no offense but him cheating on me with you, with how you were before now… isn't fine but understandable." Sadie said as passively as she could.

Hermione wasn't sure to be offended or not.

"But him cheating on me with her, Laurel."

"Lavender." Hermione said out of habit, used to correcting her two best friends.

" Yes Lavener. Well what the hell is wrong with him?" Sadie finished as she looked up at Hermione.

Hermione should've been offended and angry but she wasn't. She found that she really didn't care which meant that she was finally over Ron for good. If anything, she couldn't help but agree with the gorgeous model. Her when she was engaged to Ron was a woman that hadn't changed from when she was 17. In the past few weeks, she'd grown into a mature woman confident in herself. She even felt beautiful which was saying a lot, she'd always known she was smart but even then unless she was mothering or threatening them, people seemed to not take her seriously when she needed them to. Now though, she had the confidence to say no and not people walk over her, even those she cared more for than the world.

"And for why I'm here talking to you. You're a remarkable female Hermione Granger. You're the best competition I've ever had. And that is saying a lot. If I was into the same sex, let's just say that I would definitely try to give Draco a run for his money." She laughed.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. It was utterly weird that she was having this conversation with the woman that her ex-fiancé had cheated on her with. "I really don't know what to say." Hermione admitted.

"Well, I have plenty to say." Sadie said shaking her head a little, getting her loose strands of hair out of her face. "First I want to tell you that I broke up with Ron."

Hermione pretty much figured that much out.

"Second, that stupid article. About me being pregnant."

Hermione looked up sharply. This she wanted to hear.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm a freaking model in my prime. I would never let myself get pregnant. So I'm sorry if that's caused any trouble between you and Draco." Sadie initally rolled her eyes at the outrageous article.

Hermione couldn't help but play with the engagement ring on her hand. She felt numb.

"The article was written by the half bint Lavender?"

Hermione nodded when Sadie finally got the name right. Lavender did write the article. She remembered that now.

"I think she hoped it would make Ron leave me. It didn't exactly but she got what she wanted. Him."

Hermione's mind whirled as it pieced all of Sadie's words together.

"Also this is for you." Sadie said as she bent down and retrieved a box. She handed the box to Hermione.

Hermione looked at her questioningly. But untied the ribbon on the box. To her surprise, inside the box was a gorgeous dress. The gorgeous dress that she wore on the night of the Gala. The one Draco had bought for her.

"I'm only saying this once so. I'm really sorry about ruining your dress at the Gala. I was being spiteful and cruel. I'm really sorry. It's just. I'm… very conceited you could say."

Hermione said nothing.

"I love attention. I love being the woman that every man wants and every woman hates but wants to be. It's just me." She shrugged. "That night was not supposed to be about you. It was supposed to be about me. That's what I planned on from the start."

Hermione looked confused. "I'm sorry."

Sadie sighed. "I cheated on Draco on purpose. Though I didn't pick Ron. He picked me you could say." Sadie pursed her lips. "I knew the media would have a frenzy and they did. But I'd planned on being the center piece. I just hadn't counted you. And what a mistake that was." She said smiling.

"It's all because of Draco."

"No it isn't. Any man can buy a girl the dress but it's the woman that has to make it shine."

Hermione hadn't ever heard that saying before but she couldn't help but like it and it made her somewhat think the woman in front of her wasn't all terrible. "Well since we're apologizing. I'm sorry about your hair loss."

Sadie arched her brow at her. "You did that?" She asked, incredulous.

Hermione gave an apologetic smile.

Sadie gave a laugh. "I really shouldn't be surprised but to tell you the truth it never crossed my mind. You were a formidable opponent. No wonder Draco's so infatuated with you."

For some reason the ease and familiarity that Sadie used saying Draco's name made her bristle.

"You know, I never loved Draco or Ron for that matter. The both of them are a little too much like me. And one of me is enough." Sadie sighed. "Ron though was more so than Draco. He loves attention, the fans, the cheers. Draco is just one of those that fortune has graced him with the looks and money to get him anywhere he wanted. And he knows it. I really need to stay away from the spotlight types. They never do workout."

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?"

Sadie looked up at her surprised. "I'm not sure to be honest. But I should probably start off with someone that doesn't have an infatuation with you." Sadie laughed.

Hermione blushed. "Oh. But Draco and I only started dating…"

"Did you know that he sometimes moans your name in his sleep? Draco I mean." Sadie said looking at her pointedly.

"No."

"Well he does. And that was when we were dating. They weren't," Sadie paused. "Sexual though, but he used to cry your name in the middle of the night and say something like please make it stop..." Sadie added.

"Oh." Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

"I really disliked you for a long while after that. That's probably one of the other reasons why I did what I did with Ron." Sadie shrugged.

"I'm in that phase where I'm not sure if I should admire you or dislike you right now."

Sadie gave a laugh. "Same here. Believe me. But let's call it a truce. After I leave here, I have a certain bint to yell at."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. How in the world she was having a somewhat civil conversation with this model was beyond her but she found herself actually growing to like the gorgeous woman infront of her.

"Oh and could you tell that house elf of Draco's to leave me alone now. I've given up completely on Draco. And she better destroy the rest of those photos she took of me and Ron together. I want no evidence of association with that idiot."

Hermione's brows scrunched in thought. Photos? Of Sadie and Ron… wait so did those photos she got that day after Draco first came to her office… Ivy sent those?

After saying goodbye to Sadie Rayne, Hermione found her assistant, Anna stuffing what looked like extendable ears under a stack of papers. She just shook her head.

!

It was around lunch time, when she was in the middle of reading about the latest case when Anna came running into her room.

"Hermione, your mum wants to talk to you!"

"My mum?"

"Yeah." She said as she handed Hermione the phone.

"Hi Mum. Why didn't you call my cellphone?" Hermione immediately asked.

"I knew you would pick up your work phone before your cell when you're at work."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with her mum. She really did know her too well sometimes.

"Yes you're right." Hermione sighed. "Is something wrong though?"

"Of course I'm right, I'm your mother. And well… there's a young man here. "

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Some man apparated into the living room out of nowhere. Your dad hit him with a frying pan. The man says his name is Draco? And I think he asked your dad for your hand in marriage. Your Dad dropped the frying pan on his toes by accident." Her mother said narratively.

Hermione's eye went wider and wider with every word her mum said. "Mum, I'll be right there. Don't let Dad hit him with the frying pan again. Can you give him some ice or something?"

"Sure love but…"

"I'll explain everything when I get there." Hermione promised before hanging up.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione apparated right into her parent's home. "Mum?"

"We're in here honey."

Hermione walked into the living room and immediately ran up to Draco who was sitting on the couch with two bags of ice, one that rested on his left foot the other held to the back of his head.

"Oh Merlin, Draco are you okay?"

Draco looked up at her looking particularly pained at the moment. "Seriously woman, I knew falling in love with you wasn't going to be easy but I didn't realize it was this going to be hazardous to my health."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Good you're fine then."

Draco grunted.

Without thinking Hermione leant down to give him a kiss on the top of his head. "It really is sort of sweet that you came to ask my parents for permission but," Hermione whacked him slightly over the head.

"Ow, what was that for Granger?"

"Do you have to wear all black robes? You do know that I told my parents about Deatheaters. They probably assumed you were one at the moment. Really. And you had to apparate in? Can't you use the door?" Hermione fumed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"This is what wizards wear when they go to formally meet their intended's parents."

"My parents aren't wizards Draco!"

"I realize that now okay." Draco grimaced as he pressed the ice closer to his head. "A damn frying pan, I swear. Only you Grangers. " He muttered under his breath.

"I can't wait to tell Blaise and Teddy."

Draco looked up sharply. "Granger you wouldn't."

Hermione gave him a devilish smile.

Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Granger had watched the interaction between the two, completely amazed. They hadn't seen their daughter this lively in a long time. Well the last time they had seen her was when she came the day that Ron had broken their engagement. She'd apparated to them and told them that the wedding was over. She hadn't cried but they could tell that she already had. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd almost been emotionless, as emotionless as they had ever seen her. She'd stayed for tea and cake but then quickly left after assuring them unconvincingly that she was fine.

"Hermione." Mrs. Granger said getting her daughter's attention.

Hermione whirled around almost forgetting that her parents were present.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione said as she hugged them.

"Sweetheart." Hermione's dad said as he whirled her around like he did so many years ago. Then he winced when he put her back down. His back was not like it was when she was younger. "What's going on sweetheart?" He finally asked.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Yes well, um. You two may want to take a seat."

"Mum, dad we're going to tell you our story." She gestured to herself and Draco. In the condensed version. Hermione silently added.

"Ron was cheating on me with Draco's then girlfriend. Supermodel Sadie Rayne..."

Hermione's mom's brows rose at the familiar name. Hermione's dad even looked at Draco a little harder.

"…Ever since we've been spending a lot of time together. And in the process we've fallen in love."

"Again." Draco added in.

"Again? What does that mean?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Draco silently cursed himself for saying again, when he did not need to. "Um well." He cleared his throat. "Yes, um I was in love with your daughter many years ago I think." He finished, biting his lip. " No I know I was. Actually I might've been in love with her all this time." Draco said in astonishment like as if he could barely believe himself. He looked to the side at Hermione in wonderment. Hermione though was blushing at his confession, thinking he was rather playing it up for her parents.

Mr. Granger was rather flustered at the young man's confession. Not too long ago he had given his blessings to another young man some months ago, and that man had broken his only daughter's heart. But, he looked up and observed the two of them still just staring at each other.

Neither were saying a word but it seemed like as if they were having a whole conversation with just their eyes. There was a visible connection there that anyone could see. It was like the two knew each other from the inside out. It was not unlike what he felt with his wife. Despite this he was rather wary. He couldn't let his daughter be hurt again like before. That had nearly broken his heart when she had told him that wedding was off.

"Hermione honey, don't you think it's too early to be approaching an engagement so soon after…Ron" Hermione's Mom trailed off.

Mr. Granger noticed that Hermione had grabbed Draco's hand at the mention of her ex. Draco began to rub his thumb over her hand soothingly.

"I give you both my blessings." Mr. Granger suddenly said just because.

"You do?" Hermione and her Mum said both fairly surprised.

"Yes I do. Looking at the pair of you now. I don't think if I said no, it would do much but cause uneasiness. The way you both are with each other… and your past history. It's like as if it's been written that you two should have fallen in love. Who am I to stop that? And I do have to redeem myself for hitting him with the frying pan and then dropping it on his toes." Mr. Granger sighed.

"Dad…" Hermione trailed, shocked at his words.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. It would've been a bit of a disaster if Mr. Granger had said no. Really big disaster since the ring wasn't coming off Hermione's hand. Now how were they going to explain that? Draco grimaced. Maybe at a later time.

!

"And then the sneazel told the owl that he was sorry." Luna finished the story. She closed the book and looked at her kids. "So can someone tell me the moral of the story?" She asked, giving a smile when several eager hands shot up.

No one would've guessed that Luna Lovegood was going to become the day care center worker. She hadn't even guessed it but after she had graduated Hogwarts, she had been at a stand still much like her fellow peers that hadn't known what to do after the war that took so much from them. Then one day Hermione had told her that the Ministry owned Daycare Center needed helpers, Luna had decided to give it a try. Somehow she had come to love it and after three years she was now the Head Director of the Daycare Center.

"Do you want to give it a try Ariel?" Luna asked as she picked one of her rather younger ones.

As Ariel began, Luna saw Blaise waving wildly from the window directly across from them.

"Jenny can you take over story time for me?" Luna asked her coworker sitting right beside her.

"Why is the Italian Stallion here?" Jenny teased.

"Jenny!" Luna blushed.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at her boss.

"Go get him boss." Jenny said as she hip bumped Luna towards the door.

"Hello Blai-" Luna was quickly stopped in mid sentence when Blasie leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Hello beautiful." Blaise said as he straightened himself out.

Luna smiled up serenely at him. "Is something wrong Blaise?"

"No, I just wanted to see you before I left for the day."

"Oh." Luna said. "You're done already?"

"Yes. No incidences thankfully and most of the cases are closed since Hermione and Ken took care of them."

"Ah the orkasprites must've helped them today." Luna said.

"Yes they must've." Blaise laughed just going along with her before stealing another kiss. "Are you free tonight? Draco and Hermione invited us to theirs for dinner."

"Of course."

"Good, how about I pick you up at six?"

!

"Teddy, come on, sit down and change your clothes."

"I don't want to change! Why can't we leave for Aunt Mione's and Draco's now?" Teddy half asked, half demanded.

"Because they told us to get there at six and your clothes are all dirty and sweaty don't you want to look nice for Aunt Mione.."

"But I miss them so much and I know Aunt Mione wouldn't mind me coming early!" Teddy cajoled completely ignoring the changing his clothes part.

Harry gave a small smile as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Probably but I don't know if that'll apply for me and Gin."

Teddy gave a huff then crossed his arms. "Yeah you're right. Draco likes me much more than you or Mum." He sighed.

Harry gave a laugh. Kids really did say the darnest things. Even though it was the truth. "Love you squirt. Now if you just put on your clothes we might leave just a little earlier…"

"Okay fine I'll change." Teddy sighed like as if it was a huge chore.

!

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she slapped Draco's hand away from the brownies that she had made to accompany the stroganoff that Ivy was making for them.

"Oww, seriously, what is with you Grangers and injuring me with cooking tools. Can't I just have one brownie?"

"No you have to wait for everyone else."

"Can't I get one for the injuries I've suffered from today?'

"No and don't you touch the brownies or else, while I change."

"But…"

"Draco." Hermione warned as she took off the apron.

Hermione was still changing when the first couple arrived.

"Dracoooo!" Teddy cried as he ran towards Draco.

Draco picked up the tot just in time before he ran into his legs. "Hey there midget."

Teddy narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll forgive you for calling me midget if you got something for me from Ireland."

"Teddy!" Ginny cried horrified.

"Of course I did, who do you think I am?" Draco said before accioing a beautiful porcelain doll in traditional irish garb to them. "Here you go squirt."

"A doll, what am I supposed to do with a doll. I don't play with dolls." Teddy said disappointed.

"You don't but I bet Victoire does right?"

"Well of course, she's a girl." Teddy shook his head at Draco.

"When you see her, you can give the doll to her, tell her you asked me to get you a doll for her. Girls are all suckers when it comes to getting gifts." Draco winked.

Teddy's eyes got a twinkle as he finally understood where Draco was going.

"But don't think that's all I got." Draco said as he then accioed a broom. It was the Lightning Storm, the newest broom on the market and one of the most expensive because the broom physically grew as the owner did and got faster with more experience the owner got.

Teddy snatched the broom and looked at it in awe. Then threw both his arms around Draco. "You're the best cousin ever!"

Now both Ginny and Harry were horrified and surprised as hell. Draco Malfoy was truly something, they just weren't sure if it was something good or bad. And Teddy truly genuinely liked him, with good reason. Malfoy spoiled the stuffing out of the kid.

"Now let's hide this before your Aunt Mione sees it."

"Hide what from me?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hide it!" Draco whispered to Teddy who tried to stuff it under his shirt, not that it worked.

"Draco Malfoy you did not get him that broom did you?" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Um well…"

"Draco!"

"Aunt Mione, I missed you so much!" Teddy said reaching out to her, discreetly handing his broom to Draco.

"Oh I missed you too sweetheart."

_Oh Teddy you're an angel_. Draco thought as he thanked Teddy's abilities of being cute and being able to distract Hermione with his amazing abilities that Draco knew was definitely from his side of the family.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Teddy cried dramatically as he was transferred into Hermione's arms. He gave her an extra big pout.

"Teddy, I love you but I can't just take you with me out of nowhere, to Ireland."

"Yeah you can." Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"I do not think your parents would appreciate that." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"We could always owl theeeeeeeeeeem." Teddy cried as Harry had taken him out of Hermione's hold and spun him around.

"Hey wait a minute there you cheeky little monster." Harry said. "Who says Aunt Mione will take you. I've known her longer; I think she would take me first."

"No she wouldn't." Teddy shook his head. "I'm cuter."

"Well…" Harry laughed. "You've got me there."

Draco gave a sigh of relief to be off the hook just before he felt Hermione pinch him.

"Ouch woman."

"You are so not off the hook." She hissed, basically reading his mind.

"Dang."

Hermione raised a brow at him.

Draco leant down and kissed her on her brow. "You're too cute when you're pissed." Then gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh ewwww Draco." Teddy cried when he saw them kissing.

"What'd we miss?" Blaise asked as he and Luna flooed in together just in time to hear Teddy cry eww.

"Draco just kissed Aunt Mione!" Teddy cried in horror.

"Oh that is eww." Blaise said laughing.

"Don't mock me Blaise!" Teddy said.

"You know what that word means?" Blaise raised a brow at him.

"Aunt Mione taught me new words when I went to stay with her." Teddy said puffing his chest proudly.

"Oh dear Merlin." Draco muttered. "No wonder the squirt was using words like plethora, ambiguous, and bigot. _Draco you are being a bigot_." He mimicked something Teddy had said to him once.

Hermione shook her head at him, meanwhile Ginny and Luna couldn't help but laugh at the scene that no one had seen coming.

"Dinner is almost ready; we only have Ken and Anna still to come, so let's go into the living room to enjoy the snacks Ivy made. They should be here soon." Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Awesome, Ivy's cooking is by far the best." Blaise commented.

"Well Potter I should probably give this to you." Draco said after he made his way to Harry.

Harry looked at the newest and one of the most expensive brooms on the market, then back at the man that was holding it.

"You know that I'm not quite happy with you buying this for Teddy right? Not only does it undermine me and Ginny but we also don't want him to grow up spoiled and a brat like you were." Harry just laid it out there flat, it was Draco Malfoy anymore and ties history didn't burn that easily, even if he was, Harry grimaced, Hermione's new beau.

"Merlin forbid if he ever did." Draco shuddered.

Harry's brows furrowed.

"Look this is just to make up for the past four years I never got to meet him, plus I owe my Aunt Andy."

Harry was almost taken aback by the confession. Aunt Andy, he didn't mean Andromeda Tonks did he?

"And my intention was never to undermine yours or the Weas- oh damn sorry bad habit, you or Mrs. Potter's teachings. If I did, can you imagine what Hermione would do to me?" Draco tried for a joke at the end, because this serious conversation with Potter was starting to weird him out.

Harry gave a smile as he reached for the broom. Hermione really had changed Draco for the better, it seemed.

He was the last to arrive in the living room as he had put the broom over by the coat hanger with his and the others' stuff. He came in just in time to see Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and whisper in her ear. Hermione whirled around and stuffed the cheese and cracker she was holding, into Draco's mouth. After doing so Hermione gave an infectious laugh that Harry hadn't heard in a while... so maybe Draco had also changed Hermione for the better too.

"You!" Draco cried as he tried to choke down the cheese and cracker.

"Draco you look funny." Teddy laughed before popping another grape into his mouth. Giggling more when Draco made a face at him.

"Hello?" Ken said as he entered the foyer.

"Hey Ken, good to see you made it!" Hermione smiled as she made her way to him.

"Hey Ken." Both Blaise and Luna chorused.

"Of course." Ken gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey guys." He waved at Blaise and Luna.

Draco resisted the urge to growl. Ever since the night of the gala, Draco didn't quite like the guy. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione thought he was handsome, well maybe a little…

"That's great now we only have Anna left to come." Hermione smiled, rather excited because she couldn't recall the last time they had all met together, for a drama free night, just to catch up.

They were all sitting on the various couches and loveseats in the living room when a patronus appeared. It was of a raven. Even though all of them were full grown wizards, they all still jumped when the raven opened its mouth and the voice of a stern sounding matron came out.

"Miss Hermione Granger, your presence is requested at St. Mungos. Injured and Disabled division." Then it was gone with a whiff of white.

All of the adults looked at Hermione in confusion.

!

Hermione and Harry both apparated to the hospitol leaving the rest at the house, much to Draco's chagrin.

"Injured and Disabled division, good evening my name is Riley how may I help you?" The nurse at the front said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a partonus was sent to me not too long ago." Hermione responded.

"Oh! Great! Room Q19 please. Matron Forro is waiting for you along with the patient."

Hermione thanked the perky nurse.

"Isn't the Q section for quidditch players only?" Harry asked, following Hermione's rapid steps.

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

Harry stopped with her. The two looked at each other, as their thoughts linked. "Ron." The two said simultaneously.

!

Draco munched on the potato dumpling with a somewhat strangled face. He'd wanted to be the one to go with Hermione to St. Mungo's but she insisted that he had to stay. It was his flat after all. But he felt like as if something bad was going to happen. It seemed a little too suspicious.

!

Hermione leaned against the wall as she waited for Harry to do the honors.

Harry glanced at his best friend then knocked on the door.

"That's her now. Told you." Ron told the Nurse. "Once she's here, you can release me. I promise she'll take care of me. Then I won't have to stay the night because I really can't afford to. It's our anniversary tomorrow and I owe her for forgetting last year… Harry?" Ron stopped his rapid chatter.

"Ron." Harry said somberly.

"What are you doing here, where's Hermione?"

"Hermione's… Ron what the hell is wrong with you. Haven't you hurt Hermione enough? Let her go. She's happy…" Harry just gave up.

"She can't be that mad that I missed her birthday because The Cannons had to play in Ukraine. I even bought Crookshanks a new cat toy back that was all the rage in Eastern Europe."

Harry stepped back in confusion. He had a shocked look on his face. "Ron that was two years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Weasley this is what I have been trying to tell you." The nurse sighed. "You have lost your memory of the past two years."

"No." Chorused from both the patient in the bed and the person that had just walked in.

Harry whirled around. "Hermione." He said worriedly as he saw her paling face.

Hermione felt like as if her world was spinning.

"Who's this?" Ron asked as Sadie Rayne walked through the door. Sadie turned to face him and raised a perfectly arched brow at him.

"You're kidding." She said turning to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I wish." Hermione barely finished her sentence when the doors that Sadie just came through, swung open, then a rather curvy blonde came bursting into the room. "Won, won!"

Harry's eyes widened as his eyes shifted between the three women. "Oh bloody hell."

!

Draco sat on the couch, looking at the grand clock while Ivy gave Ginny, Ken, and Teddy a tour of the loft. Blaise sat on the love seat across from him, staring at him while Luna browsed though the two fully stacked bookshelves in the room. Some of which were Hermione's books.

The only noise in the room was Luna's humming.

"Draco why do you have _Susan Elizabeth Phillips_ books in your library?" Luna asked trying not to laugh.

"Who is that?" Draco asked, having no idea what Luna was talking about.

"A muggle romance novelist." She said matter of factly.

Blaise almost choked.

"Those are Hermione's!" Draco quickly interjected.

"Uh huh," Luna sweetly teased.

Just as Luna said this, another person flooed in. It was Anna but she had a blonde boy with her.

"Where's Hermione?" Anna asked as she stepped to the side so that they could all see the little boy.

"Colby?" Draco said.

"Colby?" Both Blaise and Luna echoed confused.

!

"What are you doing here?" Both Sadie and Lavender exclaimed simultaneously.

"What is going on Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Lavender, Sadie is here because I invited her." Hermione said deciding that she would fix the most imminent problem first, which was a catfight between Sadie and Lavender.

"Why the hell would you invite her and what are you doing here anyway? You have no claim to my Won Won!"

"Oh my god would you stop with that ridiculous mispronunciation. You're a fully grown woman; shut it with that infantile voice of yours. It's worse than nails on a chalk board!" Sadie yelled.

It quickly shut up Lavender.

"Thank Merlin your ears do work." Sadie sighed.

"I'm going to ask this one more time, and someone better answer me, what is going on here?" Ron asked.

Sadie turned and faced him; she bit her lips and approached his bed with her catwalk like stride. Hips swaying just perfectly enticing and with a certain sophistication.

"Ron…" She said breathily. "Do you really not remember me?"

Ron gulped. "Well…"

Sadie traced her dainty index finger around his temple then went to brush a piece of hair aside.

Ron gulped again and from his view, he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage that was perfectly on display…

Sadie noticed and gave a snort of disgust.

"Get away from him!" Lavender yelled, ready to launch herself at the model. But Harry grabbed her just in time.

"He's not worth it bint." Sadie said rather disgusted. "He's not done being Casanova yet. Until he is, he'll never be able to be faithful to one woman."

Harry only let go of Lavender when he felt her relax.

Hermione had watched the whole thing and realized that Sadie was right. Ron wasn't ready to settle with one person just yet. She had just learned that lesson too late.

"Um Rayne, I'm not defending him but it's pretty hard not to be attracted to you." Harry said awkwardly, looking down cast at his shoes to avoid any stares or glares that were probably aimed his way.

Sadie turned to him, completely ignoring the stupid blonde. "Yes but Harry Potter, when you look at me, it's from my shoulders up or at my toes. You even have this embarrassed blush for nothing. You love your wife too much to stare at my chest even if it's right there." Sadie said walking closer to Harry until she was less than a foot away. True to her statement, Harry did not look at her body but at her feet, his face scarlet.

As she finished, Ron had the grace to blush.

Hermione just closed her eyes. Why was she here? Where was Draco when she needed him? Why hadn't she let him come with her?

!

"Colby what are you doing here?" Draco sat straight up, his tone not exactly friendly.

"Miss Hermione gave me her business card if I ever wanted to talk to her." He said barely above whisper.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. Of course she had, the bloody woman, too nosey for her own good.

"I want you to not donate anything. It is too expensive and will bring up everyone's hopes once more only to crush them. I want my parents to be happy." Colby said stronger. "I don't want my mummy and daddy to suffer anymore. It would be easier for them if I passed awa-" The boy didn't get to finish as he collapsed right there in front of them.

"Colby!" Draco cried as he picked up the boy. "Colby!"

There was no response from the limp body, causing Draco's heart to feel as if it had stopped.

"Blaise contact my mother and tell her to contact Lucius or whoever. I'm going to St. Mungo's!" Then he dissapparated right there without a further thought, his mind occupied with the boy's safety.

"Emergency someone, doctor, someone!" Draco yelled when he got to the doors of the hospitol.

"Sir, what is wrong?" A nurse approached him, seeing his panic.

"He collapsed in front of me, I don't know!" Draco said somewhat hysterically.

"Sir please, if you would calm down. Now you say he collapsed in front of you?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you know if he has any medical conditions?"

"Um uh BMD!" Draco said suddenly remembering.

The nurse looked up quite alarmed. She waved another nurse over and quickly took Colby out of his arms.

"While the nurse here takes him, sir what is your relation?"

"I, I, I'm… I'm his half brother." Draco said, his voice catching in his throat.


	25. Chapter 25

Now it was the whole Weasley clan in the small room, well not all but most of them.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Ginny asked.

"Well technically he does just not the last two-"

"Years," Ginny finished. "So he doesn't remember being an ass or a lying scum of the earth?"

This caused the red head on the bed to wince even though he really didn't know what he'd even done.

"But what the hell is Lavender Brown doing here?" She asked. "Or Sadie Rayne for that matter."

"Gin, I asked Sadie to come, but actually…" Hermione turned to look at Lavender. "Lavender what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at the pitch so I came right away." she said glaring at Hermione like as if she was rude to even have asked such a ridiculous question.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Lavender's hostility. "Okay let me rephrase it," Ginny sighed. "What is your relationship with Ron? Because if you're just here… if its two years ago in his head then Hermione's the only one."

"I am, I'm…"

"Ron's latest squeeze." Sadie answered.

There were some gasps and groans.

"Ron really, Lavender Brown, did you not learn anything the first time?" Harry asked exasperated at his friend.

Lavender gave an offended gasp.

"Lavender please, not right now!" Hermione nearly shouted. Hermione rubbed her temples. Why did this have to happen?

"Look alright Ron will be staying with us at the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley finally announced.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ron is my son. He has made some choices I thought that I'd taught him better than but he is still my son." She said adamantly. "Until the doctor says that he is right enough to take care of himself, I'll help."

"What about mine and Hermione's loft?" Ron protested, finally speaking up.

They all stared at him.

"Ron you kicked Hermione out of it." Ginny answered.

"What!" Came from several different people, including the culprit himself.

"Ron what did you do?" George and Bill thundered.

"I don't… I would never!" Ron squeaked at his brother's imending glares.

"Guys its okay!" Hermione came between Ron and his not so happy brothers that considered her as much of a part of the family as Gin.

"Yeah really, it's okay. Draco already asked her to move in. They're temporarily sharing his loft and let me tell you…" Ginny gave a whistle. "The place is gorgeous and the view by itself is worth it even without the beautiful rooms."

"Yes, Narcissa apparently decorated it for him." Hermione added.

"Really?" Ginny said contemplated. "I was thinking about redecorating Grimmauld Place… so dreary you know…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Gin."

"Well my birthday is coming up…" Ginny hinted at causing Harry's eyes to slightly panic.

"Aunty Mione is Draco here?" Teddy said finally speaking up.

"Hmm? What do you mean Teddy?"

"Draco had to come here. Anna said he had to take a boy to the has hos." Teddy frowned not able to say hospital. "Here. He had to take the boy here. That's what Anna said."

Hermione's attention was all on Teddy. "Wait what?"

Ginny turned to look at Hermione. "I forgot. Teddy's right, Malfoy is here." She said, stamping her sentence with a clap.

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"I don't know but Anna was saying something about a little boy that looked just like Malfoy." Ginny bit her lip, trying to recall more details.

"Colby." Hermione whispered.

"That's right. That's what Anna said his name was." Ginny said astonished. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's Draco's half brother."

"His what?" Half the room chorused.

"Oh my god Ginny I have to go." Hermione said frantically not hearing Ginny anymore.

"I know." Ginny said knowingly. "Go to Romeo. I'll explain it to everyone. But you better explain everything to me." She half said, half threatened in her normal manner.

"Thank you so much." Hermione hugged Ginny and was about to hug Teddy too but the tot stopped her.

"I want to go too Aunty Mione. I want to see Draco too." He punctuated each word with a puff of his chest.

"Teddy, I can't..."

"No go ahead." Harry said. "Ron's bound to blow up really soon and I want my son to not learn certain words yet."

Hermione looked at Harry then Ginny, who nodded. Then at Ron. He was staring at them, dazed and absolutely confused.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said barely above a whisper, avoiding his gaze, which she knew was trained on her. She picked up Teddy and got out of there as fast as she could.

"Well Gin do you want to do the honors or me?"

"Please Harry you go ahead. I'm afraid if I go, I may not stop and I can assure you that my vocabulary will be much more colorful than yours or his." Ginny said tightly.

!

Teddy gripped onto Hermione tightly as she practically jogged back to the front desk.

"Has anyone by the name of Malfoy come in?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Yes, the children's ward. But I'm sorry I cannot tell you the room unless you can prove relation-"

"She's with me." A voice said behind Hermione. "Sephina Mathews, Colby Malfoy's mother. Now please tell me where my son is."

Hermione followed Sephina, the silence between them almost deafening. Teddy even acknowledged the silence, not saying a word despite his talkative personality. But he was the first one to yell when he saw his "Draco".

Draco was on one side of the corridor. Lucius Malfoy was on the other. Both were practically in the same stance. Each was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking everywhere but at each other.

"Draco!" Teddy happily yelled.

Both blondes looked to where the yell came from.

Draco broke into a grin, so uncommon that Hermione was momentarily stunned. So stunned that she didn't even see Draco run up to her until he literally wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here." He said sighing in relief, feeling some of his anxiety go wiith her appearance.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Draco you're crushing me." Teddy whispered.

Draco let go of the two of them. He took hold of Teddy and swung him. "Sorry there my favorite little munchkin."

Teddy gave an exaggerated sigh. But he didn't bother correcting Draco this time.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy said.

All three turned to look at him.

Lucius pointed to the nurse that came out.

"Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"If you're ready, we will start the procedure now." The nurse said.

Draco sighed. "Of course." Draco said about to leave but Hermione grabbed his sleeve before he could.

"We're coming with you."

Draco turned to look at her. "You probably shouldn't, not with Teddy at least. The procedure is not exactly anything a kid should watch."

"I'll be fine." Teddy exclaimed outraged.

Draco shook his head at the tot. "The needle they use Teddy is almost as thick as my wand." Draco showed Teddy his wand. Teddy's eyes widened then he shuddered.

"I'll be back, I promise, then you can tell me why you and Potter had to leave." Draco gave Hermione a chaste kiss on her forehead.

!

"So Hermione's with the Ferret now?" Ron asked just to clarify.

Ginny nodded.

"I guess I must've really messed up."

George and Ginny both snorted as if saying that was the understatement of the year.

!

Hermione held Teddy close as she avoided eye contact with Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione, would your son like a hot chocolate?" Sephina asked coming over to her with two steaming cups.

Hermione looked up at the blonde woman. She had a puzzled expression until she realized that Sephina must've thought that Teddy was her son.

"Oh he's, Teddy's not my son. He's sort of like my nephew, and…" Hermione looked down at Teddy. "Teddy would you like a hot chocolate?"

Teddy nodded of course.

"Thank you." Hermione told Sephina as she took the drink and put Teddy down before giving it to him. "Teddy what do you say?"

"Thank you." Teddy grinned before taking a sip.

"Would you like one too?" Sephina asked Hermione.

"Um, no, no thank you." Hermione half smiled. "How are you holding up?" She asked politely.

"I'm, I'm…" Sephina said hesitantly. "I'm scared to death." She finally broke down. Tears that had welled up began to freely fall. "Colby's my baby. If the procedure doesn't work, I don't know what will happen. I don't even want to think what I will do. As a mother you don't want to imagine that your child will die before you. It's too cruel."

Hermione wrapped an arm around the woman's trembling frame.

"Sometimes I feel that it's my fault that this has happened. That Colby's illness is because of what I did." Sephina said collapsing to the floor this time.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the normally regal looking woman fall to her knees right in front of her. She looked up and she found herself looking at Lucius Malfy's pale horrified face as he made his way to them.

"The fates are punishing me for doing what I did to Draco and his mother. For ripping a family apart. An eye for an eye. A family for a family."

"Sephina!" Lucius cried as he held her frame to him. "Never, never say that…"

!

"What the hell?" Draco mumbled as he wobbled out of the room he was just in. He felt woozy from the blood loss and the bone marrow they extracted from him… yeah okay he was not going to think about that. He felt sick enough without having to remind himself of exactly what they did. He came out to see his… sperm donor embracing Sephina who was somehow holding Teddy in her arms, as the tot patted her back awkwardly. Hermione sat on the other side of Teddy, sitting there calmly with a mug of something as she had an uncomfortable look on her face. As if she felt him looking at her, Hermione looked up.

"Draco!" Hermione said as she saw him, leaning against the door frame.

The three other people on the floor looked up.

Draco gave a weak wave. "What'd I miss?" he asked before Hermione ran up and embraced him.

"Draco," She said again as she ran her hand through his blonde locks.

"Yes Hermione?" Draco tried to grin but found that he didn't really have enough energy to.

"Draco?" Hermione said one more time as she looked up at him worriedly. He didn't really look so good, paler than normal, which was saying alot, almost albino like.

Next thing, Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

Hermione made a sound as her boyfriend collapsed on her, taking her down with him as he did so.

!

Draco's eyes fluttered a few times before they fully opened. The first thing he saw was that a nurse was leaning over him. The same nurse that did the horrible procedure to him.

"You're awake. Good." The nurse said her eyes scanning him briefly.

Draco grumbled.

"I did suggest Mr. Malfoy for you to rest on the bed before going out. I do not say these things without merit." She chastised him.

Draco mumbled something unintelligible.

It was after the nurse left that he felt warmth coming from his left hand. He turned to look and found Hermione Granger, holding his hand, her cheek resting on the side of the bed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione, hearing her name, stirred and came awake. "Draco?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes."

Hermione shot up from her position. "Draco!" Hermione cried.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed is what happened. Scared me half to death." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry about that." Draco amended.

"Merlin," Hermione said before lightly whacking him. "Why do you never listen to people's instructions?" She demanded.

"Uh must be the Black genes?" He joked.

Hermione stood up and crossed her arms while arching a brow at him, not amused by his answer.

Draco sighed. "I didn't want to be in that room for another minute." Draco admitted.

Hermione's face softened as she leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "You did great Draco. They had the surgery and as of twenty eight minutes ago, Colby is now stable and they think that with your donation, he may become a healthy able boy that can enjoy the fruits of a true childhood."

Draco smiled wearily.

"Only thing is Draco," Hermione winced at this part.

Draco looked at her expectantly.

"They may need you to donate for two more years, every six months, so like four more times." Hermione said sheepishly.

Draco frowned at her then the horror truly came to him. As Hermione expected, he passed out again.

"What is with him and passing out, I swear, worse than Harry even." Hermione sighed. Draco really had changed but somethings would never change. Draco Malfoy, despite growing up and maturing, when it came to pain, he really was a wuss.

!

Teddy sat with the Weasleys at the Burrow for dinner. He pushed his potatoes side to side.

"Teddy, eat your potatoes." Ginny admonished.

Teddy gave a small put but ate a spoonful anyway.

"What's wrong kiddo?" George asked leaning over.

"I wanted to stay with Aunty Mione at the hospital." Teddy pouted.

Ron from his seat, perked up. "What?"

"I know Teddy but Hermione needed to watch Draco and she couldn't do that and keep you entertained the whole time." Harry said.

"I could've entertained myself, I wanted to stay to make sure that Draco was okay. He didn't look so good after he had the needle as big as a wand injected in him." Teddy mumbled.

Ron tried to process what Teddy said and it made him sick. How exactly attached was Hermione to the ferret? How did Malfoy trick the kid into liking him? Every time Teddy looked at Ron, he felt the distain from the kid's eyes, even though the kid probably didn't even know what that word even was. What exactly did he do to make Hermione go running to Draco Malfoy of all people? Better yet, how was he going to win her back. He didn't know if he could live without her. She really was his everyhting and he had to find a way to prove it to her.

!

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and to the smell of delicious coffee… Hermione smiled as she saw the steaming cup of coffee on the small oriental table in her room. Ivy really did spoil her.

Hermione got out of bed and walked straight to the steaming mug of coffee. She inhaled the mouthwatering smell before taking a sip. Just what one needed in the morning to really wake up. She sat down on the chair as she unfurled the Daily Prophet. When she saw the headline, she wished she hadn't.

**RON WEASLEY MESSAGE TO DRACO MALFOY: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF QUIDDITCH. MY TEAM VERSUS YOURS FOR HERMIONE'S HAND. **

PAID advertisement by Ron Weasley.

It was the headline. WHAT. THE. HELL!

Hermione stared at the headline for another good minute or so. She felt the rage building in her. A quidditch game for her hand? Did Ron not only lose his memory but also his brain? What the bloody hell was wrong with him? If he thought this was a romantic gesture, then he'd been hit by too many bludgers… which quite frankly probably wasn't too far off.

**Hermione Granger as always, the innocent vixen or the notorious harlot?**

By Rita Skeeter.

Hermione snorted as she saw the small column right under Ron's ad. Of course Skeeter would have to put in her input in there somewhere.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco walked to the Department of Magical Perversion. He ignored the buzzing from the reporters and the bulbs. However he found himself face to face with one of the most annoying reporters he'd ever had the displeasure to meet even when they were once upon a time allies. Rita Skeeter. Dear Merlin the woman really was annoying.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you heard about the rumors that your… girlfriend," She drawled out the last word like as if it tasted acrid.

"Please move." Draco said not taking her bait.

"Have you seen the pictures in the Daily Phophet of her with several professional quidditch players?" Skeeter continued on. "It was said that she was at the Puddlemere Stadium just two days ago talking to Oliver Wood, who was just voted one of the top five Players of the year. And she was also seen talking to-"

"I was there too." Draco crossed his arms over his chest as he stared Skeeter down.

Rita had a momentarily look of shock but quickly recovered. "You were? Don't you agree that they were looking rather chummy? Standing so close and -"

"No, I was sitting in the bleachers with his wife of three years, Cora Newin, the nurse that treated him after he was severely injured. You know the same nurse that you wrote falsely about being a gold digger that only wanted Wood for his money and nothing more; who you also insinuated that would spread her legs for any professional player?" Draco spat back.

"I did no such-"

Draco glared at her then turned around to face another reporter, one that normally was a pain in his backside, Lawrence .

"You can quote me on this."

Lawrence quickly took out his wand and poised it to record.

"I trust Hermione with every inch of me. She's my world now and if the Prophet or any other printing supplier dares to defame her, I will buy them out, I have the money and they will be out of a job faster than they can say Merlin." With that Draco turned back around and walked past a fuming Rita Skeeter.

"Roger Davies was seen with a Miss Hermione Granger at the Leaky Tavern last night at around 10 o'clock." Skeeter said smugly.

Draco turned around and faced Skeeter. "See Skeeter, I would be worried if it were not for the fact that Davie's boyfriend likes makeup more make up than Hermione." With that Draco went into the Department where the reporters had been indefinitely banned from entering. If they did dare, a spell would send then flying five feet back on their bums, then would develop boils that lasted a week. Hermione had casted the spell the first year she had started working there. That year was a rather slow news year so the reporters all hounded the war heros and heroines. Two of which that worked at the Department, both getting rather high positions despite the fact that they were just fresh from Hogwarts. Hermione and Blaise. Blaise added the boils part to the spell saying that it was a good reminder and Hermione felt rather vindictive that day after the press kept firing questions at her about catching her and Harry in a lip lock. ( It had been mistletoe at the Christmas party)

!

Draco opened the door to the office then cried out in horror when he saw his best friend making out with Lovegood.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled as he and Luna parted. "Don't you know how to knock!"

"You never knock!"

Blaise frowned as he realized Draco was actually right. "Yeah well we have a new rule, we both knock from now on."

"It doesn't matter now, I have the image permanently ingrained in my cerebrum."

"I've seen you and Hermione make out and I consider Hermione as my sister." Blaise defended.

"I did not have my hand up her shirt!"

Blaise turned a bright shade of red.

"Draco, I think Hermione's dress was too tight for you to put your hand under anyway." Luna said rather calmly, amused even, as she referred to the infamous kiss at the Gala. She daintily transferred herself from Blaise's lap to her original seat beside his. She didn't even bother straightening her appearance.

Draco had nothing to say in response.

Blaise looked down at his girlfriend. It sometimes frightened him how unaffected she was by things that made normal people fluster even if just a little bit.

"So Draco what do you need?" Blaise just sighed, looking over at his mate still standing in the doorway.

"I can't just come to say hi?"

"No, you owl that, you come personally when you need something so that I can't refuse."

Draco ran his hand through his hair; he and Blaise really have been friends too long. "I need you to go to lunch with me."

Blaise looked at his friend oddly. "I think you're in the wrong office, go down straight to the corner office and open it, if you see bouquets in every corner you're at the right office."

"I know where Hermione's office is." He scowled at his friend.

"I would hope so. But if you didn't, you could just follow the scent of fauna…"

"I send her flowers only once a week now." Draco defended.

"Yeah flowers that never seems to die. If you continue at this point, her office might as well be the botanical gardens." Blaise snorted because he'd been to Hermione's office before to drop off papers and barely found a free spot to place them down.

"I think its sweet Blaise, shows the difference between Draco and Ron."

"Thanks Luna." Draco said. Luna nodded back. "But that's enough about my sending flowers."

"Yes Draco, I'll go. It's got to be important for you to still be here."

"Good, meet me in ten, I'm stopping by Hermione's first."

"Of course, flowerboy." Blaise waved his hand nonchalantly, almost mockingly.

Draco glared at him before leaving.

!

Hermione closed her eyes as she laid her head back. She had a minor migraine from not only the press what wouldn't leave her alone since Ron's stupid ad but also, Ron himself would not stop trying to contact her. The bastard had even used Teddy to get her to see him. The idiot had used Teddy to get to her office and would've made it if Blaise hadn't seen him.

Not wanting to think about Ron anymore, she waved her wand and music began to waft through her office.

Hermione couldn't help but sing along quietly.

Then she continued to sing along, a little bit louder at a time before she started to sing at the top of her lungs.

Draco gave Anna a small wave but the young girl was busy with her schedule. He opened the door a slight crack when he heard some off key singing waft around the room.

Hermione finished the song dramatically as she swerved in her chair. Just as she finished, she heard a chuckle by her door. She almost fell out of her chair until she realized it was Draco.

"Oh my god, how much did you hear?" Hermione asked, her face becoming partially red from embarrassment.

"Enough." Draco said laughingly before closing the door on Anna who had since finished with her schedule and was now was listening in on them.

"Damn." Anna said when the door closed so that she could no longer hear or see anything else.

!

It was ten mintues later that Blaise got annoyed with waiting in his office that he ventured to Hermione's. When he got in he saw that Anna was at the door to the office and she had her ear on the door.

"Anna?"

"I can't hear a darn thing. Hermione silenced the room." Anna all but sulked.

"How long has ne been there?" Blaise asked.

"The whole time."

"You think they're…"

"Oh yeah."

Blaise gave a smirk. Oh payback was so much fun. Then he proceeded to the door and swung it open.

Hermione and Draco jumped apart. Hermione giving a slight squeak as Draco practically had whiplash from turning his head to the door so sharply.

"Buono Sera mio lovebirds." Blaise said a little too gleefully.

"Blaise." Draco growled.

"An eye for an eye mate. Plus I'm hungry." Blaise shrugged with a wicked grin.

When the two of the guys left, Hermione heard a squeal come from Anna. "Oh my gosh, you and Draco are so perfect together!"

Hermione groaned. "Anna!"

!

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know, some kind of café."

Blaise looked at Draco skeptically. "Please don't make me regret blowing off lunch with Luna for you to get us lost."

"I know where I'm going!"

"Sure sure."

"It's there." Draco said ten minutes later as he pointed across the street to a quaint muggle café.

"It's a muggle café."

"I know, way to state the obvious mate."

"There was a question in there."

"No it was just a statement."

"No, you and I both know I was asking… what the hell!" Blaise said when he looked through the glass doors and found a familiar red head.

"Come on," Draco dragged him in with him.

Ron looked around the cafe as it brought back memories. This was his and Hermione's favorite café. They came all the time, it was nestled between the ministry for her and the stadium for him.

There was a bell that signaled a new costumer was coming in.

Ron looked up and saw Malfoy and Zabini coming in, both looking out of place in their business robes.

"This is just nuts." Blaise said as he and Draco sat down across from Ron.

"You wanted to meet." Ron said coolly. "And was it necessary to bring backup. If I knew…"

"Potter's still too annoyed with you using Teddy to get into Hermione's office to even answer any of your owls." Draco retorted. "And Blaise isn't back up. He's your body guard. He's here to keep me from slugging you one."

Blaise looked up at Draco in surprise. This was news to him. But it made sense. Damn Hermione really did a fine job on Draco. She had him whipped and neither probably even knew it.

"I'm here to talk about your challenge." Draco continued.

"So you accept."

"Not yet." Draco sighed. "I'm here to talk man to man first."

Ron gave him a stony look.

"I'm here to tell you that you treated Hermione like crap. And that you don't deserve her. And before you say anything, I'm aware she's probably too good for me too." Draco said before Ron could angrily say anything. "She's probably too good for either one of us but now is my chance. Years ago, I conceded to you because I truly believed that maybe you did deserve her and that you could make her happy. I loved her enough to let her go and be happy… with you. But you hurt her instead and made her feel ugly in her own skin. I will never forgive you for that. I've repaired some of the neglect you inflicted on her. So now I will tell you this. Be a man and let her go, let her be happy with me. She deserves to be happy and I will do everything to become a man worthy of her." Draco looked straight into Ron's eyes. "Let her go Weasley, if you truly love her, please let her go. You may not know this but you're hurting her all over again. And if we play the game, your relationship with her may be irreparable. She'll only see herself as a prize in your eyes."

Ron's jaw clenched as he listened to Draco's speech. Malfoy sounded so self righteous it made him pissed off.

"You called her mudblood for years and tortured her for years at Hogwarts. Now you say that you're in love with her! You don't expect me to honestly believe that do you." Ron yelled as he stood up from his chair.

Draco stood up. "No I don't give a damn if you believe it or not." He almost lunged at him but Blasie stopped him by grabbing his raised arm.

"You're a spoiled rich pureblood that thinks he can have anything. Well guess what ferret, you are not taking Hermione from me, you understand. She's been in love with me and we have history that you can never compare to."

"I may not you ass but I gave her up to you just for you to bloody treat her like dirt."

"I have never!"

"You may not remember it but it still there. Your cruelty to Hermione is still there. Just because you don't remember doesn't mean it never happened. It's just hidden for now but I guarantee you this, I'm never letting you hurt her ever again."

"Well then you better be prepared because I will kick your pale pureblood ass. She's mine and will always be mine." Ron snarled before walking out of the café angrily.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. Wealsey really pissed him off.

"So what's the food like here?" Blaise asked the waitress when she came around.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco came home frustrated still from the conversation with Ron Weasley. Opening the door he almost had the urge to say 'honey I'm home', like those American muggle films Hermione made him watch all those years ago. He smiled both at the thought of coming home to Hermione and also the fact that Ron Weasley wouldn't be. Hermione wasn't a prize but it was bloody great to call her his.

"Ugh Hermione, we're hungry!"

Draco's ears perked when he heard the unfamiliar male voice.

"No! We are waiting for Draco and that's final!"

"But we haven't eaten in hours." Another complained.

This time Draco recognized the voice of Oliver Wood.

"Don't you dare Wood, if you touch those brownies, I will…" Hermione trailed off when she saw Draco.

"What's going on?" Draco asked seeing all the people in his living room. Many of which were sweaty and all wearing various quidditch team shirts. But then there was George Weasley, Harry and Ginny Potter not to mention Blaise and Luna.

"Draco! You're home!"

"And we call you the smartest witch of our generation because?" Ginny interjected crankily.

Hermione whirled around to give Ginny a look. Ginny gave her a smile. "Seriously, even I'm on page with the muscle heads,"

The guys in the room all protested.

"Seriously, I'm pregnant, can we just get to the eating already since Malfoy's finally here!"

There were shouts of agreement.

"Mione, what's going on?" Draco asked again, louder this time.

"Draco," Hermione whirled around back to look at her fiancé.

Draco raised his brow in expectation.

"Meet your team for this weekend. Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Adrian Pucey the only former Slytherin that never got in trouble for committing a foul or called me a mudblood." Hermione grinned triumphantly.

Adrain and Draco both raised their brows at Hermione.

"Sorry I had to add that in. They have to know why I asked Adrian. That way they can't protest and you won't be the only Slytherin." She explained.

"Ahhh, I feel sick." Adrian said. "And I did call you that… just not to your face."

Hermione snorted. Dear Merlin Slytherins always had to keep their reputations intact. "Yeah well Draco used to call me that every day. Now we're living together and dating. I think we can all get over it." She said looking pointedly at Harry, Ginny, George, and her fellow former Gryffindors that had tensed at Adrian's admission.

"Cody Cormac, and Harry Potter who can replace you as seeker if you were to get injured." Hermione snickered a little at this part.

"I would definitely be a part but… its all this guy's fault." Ginny pointed accusingly at Harry.

"Gin," Harry tried to soothe his wife who was rather glum at missing out, having rather missed being on a broom.

"Baby sister I think it take more than one to make a baby." George said.

"Yeah well he's not the one with morning sickness so I'll be crabby all I want." Ginny growled at her brother's smart tone.

George conceded to that.

"That's what you've been doing." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, no longer caring to hear Ginny's lectures to both her husband and brother.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to tell you but if it all fell apart-" Hermione bit her lip.

Draco stopped her by placing his lips on her. "I thought you would've been pretty pissed at me if I agreed to the match. Being the trophy and all."

"Oh I was pretty pissed but not at you. The thing about Ron is that he's stubborn. All of us Gryffindors are. If you didn't compete, Ron would've called you a coward, which quite frankly you DID have a reputation of being a LONG time ago."

"Please tell me what's really on your mind." Draco said dryly. Highly offended in fact.

Hermione laughed. "Draco, you're not the same as the school boy you were all those years ago." Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're now the man that I'm in love with. And as the woman who loves you, I've gathered some of the best quidditch players that have ever graced us, to help you beat Ron and knock some sense back into him. However if you do lose, I will be pissed at you." Hermione nodded, quite serious.

"Are you guys done making googly eyes at each other yet?" Blaise asked. "Cause most of us here have been starving while we had to wait for Draco!"

Draco couldn't believe how many people were sitting at his dining room table. He could hear what his- no, Lucius would say if he ever saw all the people that were sitting at his table causing such a ruckus and plates constantly being passed to and forth between all the Quidditch players. All the former Gryffindors, whom he would've called Blood traitors, then to top it off, two thirds of the Golden trio. It made him grin a little as he could see just what Lucius's expression would be if he saw them all together.

Draco felt someone touch his left hand. He looked up and his grin broke into a full blown smile. "You're amazing you now that?" He told Hermione as he took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione blushed as the table had quieted, seeing the show of affection.

"Okay now I'm really mentally scarred, I just saw Malfoy have a human heart. Are you guys sure nothing possessed his body and took him over?" George asked, a little disturbed.

!

Draco couldn't believe that he was actually taking time off work to train with the people that Hermione had handpicked and very obviously guilted into helping him. Merlin he forgot how much fun it was to practice with seriously good players. He really needed to start playing again even if just for fun.

"Okay Malfoy, I'm letting the snitch go now." Ginny said, explaining slowly, like as if she was talking to a child. "Now you just have to beat my husband on catching it for once. How many more times do I need to release this thing anyway? Just catch the darn thing already!"

Draco glared at Ginny, then turned to look at Harry. "Are pregnant woman always this crabby?"

Harry didn't get to say anything because Ginny interrupted.

"You did not just say that Malfoy! I am not crabby!" Ginny growled.

"Malfoy, just let it go." Harry said, unconsciously putting his hand on Draco's shoulder in a rather friendly gesture. "You do not win when they guilt you with the giving birth speech."

"I hope you two know that the snitch is long gone now." Ginny said staring at them, not being able to hear them but knowing that they were definitely talking about her.

"Gin!" Harry groaned before he shot off, Draco following too, cursing the Mrs. Potter, his muscles were already screaming in pain from the past two hours of trying to catch the snitch before.

!

"Look I need to see Hermione now," Ron demanded to the Ministry security.

"We're sorry Mr. Weasley, but we have been explicitly told that you are not allowed-"

"Damn it, Hermione is my fiancé, I have every right to see her!"

"Hey Weasley, she's not here!" Blaise yelled as he and Ken came out of the Department, ready to meet up with Draco, Hermione, and the others at the pitch.

"She left to have lunch with Draco a while ago." Blaise said having to add in that bit and excluding the fact that, he and Ken were going to join them.

Ron sighed. "Zabini tell her that I really need to talk to her, please. I know you hate me but please just pass on the message. Tell her that I really need to talk to her. To clarify things…"

Blaise looked at him skeptically. But nodded.

Hermione fiddled with the quill as she debated writing to Ron or not. Ron must've been pretty adamant for Blaise to have passed on the message. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six. Yet Draco was not back from practicing yet. Hermione sighed as she thought of what she wanted to say. Nothing came. How had their relationship deteriorate so much? Harry and Ron had always been her rock. They were the Golden Trio.

_Dear Ron,_

_Blaise gave me your message. You're right we do need to talk but only when you're ready to be my best friend again. I can't be anything more than that for you Ron, I'm sorry. We've hurt each other too much to go back to that. Please, I miss my best friend._

_Hermione_

Hermione smiled as she read her message. It was the best she could do with all that was going on. She walked down the steps to go to the owlry where Hermia was eating.

"Can you send this off for me?" she asked the gentle owl with wide brown eyes.

The owl hooted before giving Hermione an affectionate peck.

Draco came home feeling bruised, sore in places he forgot he had, and just plain worn down. He only had three more times to practice with the team before the game next week. So each practice, they were going all out. And now his body was groaning in protest after almost 13 hours of grueling practice.

He barely noticed where he was, just heading to the living room. He was planning to just collapse on the couch but then he saw a slight figure curled up already in his love seat, a book clutched in her fingers. Draco stopped right in his tracks. He watched in rapture of the sight of Hermione's torso rising with the slight breaths she took, then fell back down. After another minute of watching he looked at the clock finally realizing just how late it really was.

Draco picked Hermione up, struggling slightly from his sore muscles but once he got his balance he began to climb the stairs.

Hermione started to wake up when she felt someone placing her on something nice and soft. Her lashes fluttered thrice before fully opening. When she saw the platinum hair she smiled.

"Hi there." She said softly, still half asleep.

Draco gulped at the rather provocative image Hermione had right now with her slightly sleep hooded eyes giving her a rather sultry look and a deep raspier but yet soft and extremely seductive voice.

"Sorry about that I was hoping to stay up and ask how the day waaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss." Hermione gave a small yawn.

Draco smiled before laughing. He leaned his forehead against her, leaning ever closer. "It was great. But I have to admit the ending, seeing you on my couch or actually our couch was the catching of the winning snitch."

Hermione gave a small giggle. "We muggles say it's the cherry on top."

"The cherry? What does that…"

"I'll have to make you an ice cream sundae one of these days."

"A what? Ice cream sundae that sounds rather provocative."

Hermione burst into a peal of giggles. "Only you Draco Malfoy would say that."

Draco couldn't resist anymore. Being so close and watching those peony pink lips so near. He pressed his lips on hers.

Hermione stopped in mid giggle as Draco kissed her. With her lips already slightly opened, they began to heavily French kiss. Draco tried to fight for dominance in the kiss but failed to win, he had gladly given up to Hermione.

When they finally released, Draco found himself staring down at the woman rather in awe. That was truly one of the best kisses he'd ever experience and he was no late bloomer.

"You're not really going to leave me with just that are you?" Hermione demanded.

Draco looked down at her not knowing what to say to that comment.

Hermione gave a sigh then huffed. "I have to do all the work around here don't I?" She joked before pulling Draco back down to her using his tie.

Draco woke up the next morning feeling fully sated and rather deliriously happy to feel his arms wrapped around the woman he had been literally yearning for, for too many years to count. He couldn't help but pull her ever closer. "I love you Hermione Granger." He mumbled into her hair before falling into a deep sleep once again.


	28. The End

_Match for Hermione Granger's Heart_

_Well fellow witches and wizards, it is finally the day of the topic that everyone's been talking about. Today at nine at the Cannon's stadium, the match for our favorite war heroine's heart will take place. I will definitely be there along with half of the wizarding world._

Draco entered the Cannon's stadium and looked up at all the people that had gathered. In less than half an hour the match would begin and more than half the building was already full with a huge inflow still coming in. Every witch and wizard within the vicinity had gathered to watch the free match between the two of them. The media was everywhere, gathered in each corner of the stadium, yet none able to go past a certain point thanks to his fiancé's brilliance with charms.

"You okay?" A voice softly asked him as two arms wrapped around his mid section.

At the sight of the couple, all the noise in the stadium rose to a fever pitch. The media went crazy trying to catch the two while cursing the repellent charms that seemed to plague them when it came to the couple. Gossip was flying as they all watched the scene.

"Let's run away and elope right now." Draco whispered as he turned Hermione to face him, his lips practically caressing her ear.

"Oh hell no," Ginny growled as she was standing right behind them yet the two were too lost in their own world to notice. "You two are not escaping just as it gets good. And I do not want all my work and time to go to waste!"

Draco still had his arms wrapped around Hermione when they turned to face Mrs. Potter. "Hi Ginevra." Draco couldn't help but say.

"Draco." Hermione groaned as she stepped away from him, unwrapping his arms from her waist.

"What'd did you just say Malfoy!" Ginny all but yelled.

"I've gotta change. I love you." Draco gave Hermione a quick peck on her lips before running to the changing room. Ginny started to go after him but in her pregnant status, he kept getting further away.

"Get back here so I can hex you!"

Draco laughed all the way, it was sort of horrible but lately he'd really been getting a kick out of calling Ginny Potter Ginevra, after he'd heard George muttering it once when she'd used the beater's bat to randomly start firing the bludgers at them. She'd claimed that she was just helping them "practice". Thankfully she'd had a bout of morning sickness not too much later so she couldn't injure Wood again.

Hermione gave a small laugh as she laughed at her boyfriend and best friend.

!

Ron sat in the locker room as the rest of his team surrounded him. Phillip the seeker was staring him down.

"We don't really want to do this but we will." Phillip told him. "You really hurt Hermione, and honestly, we don't think that you deserve her anymore. But you are our Keeper and we will stand behind you for the sake of the team. We'll play our asses off because we're professional, not that we support you." Phillip said, speaking for the team.

"I can't for more then, can I?" Ron said grimacing.

"No." The team echoed.

!

"Okay here are the uniforms." Harry said handing each player a uniform.

"What the?" Adrian Pucey said as he was handed the red and silver uniform. "Let me guess Granger?"

"It was this or red and green." Harry said.

"And that would be Ginny." George guessed.

Harry nodded at both.

"Don't ever knock your wife up again Potter. She takes pregnancy hormones to a whole nether level." Roger added.

"You're such men." Angelina said in disgust, they never had to worry about pregnancy!

"But you wouldn't want us any other way Angelina!" George piped up.

"Okay guys; let's try to focus a little here." Oliver said taking control like always. "We need to get into game mode."

"How I have missed your speeches Ollie." George couldn't help but say. "Brings back such memories, doesn't it Angelina?"

"Weasley." Oliver warned.

George gave him a cheeky grin.

Draco and Adrian shared a look as Oliver Wood began his spiel; both thanking Merlin that Flint hadn't been much of a talker, granted they weren't quite sure how big the guy's vocabulary was to start with.

When Oliver was done, Angelina quickly left to change into her uniform while the guys all stayed in theirs.

"We're gonna win this Malfoy." Adrian patted Draco's back before heading out of the locker room.

"You're actually not all that bad for a Slytherin. But I guess war does that to the best of us." Oliver said also passing him.

"You hurt Hermione like my brother; I'll make sure that you stay a ferret forever, literally." George not so helpfully added. "But as long as you keep her happy… We have your back." He gave a small smile.

"Don't you just feel that exciting aroma?" Luna asked.

"Don't you mean atmosphere?" Hermione asked.

"No the aroma, like you can just smell it." Luna explained.

Hermione gave a little laugh. "Yes Luna." Hermione conceded to her rather quirky friend.

"I'm sorta sad that Blaise is only the announcer, I really wanted to see him all sweaty and hot. How I wish I could turn back time to our Hogwarts days and have met him…" Luna said whimsically.

"Yeah but maybe he wasn't the person he is now Luna."

"You're really lucky Hermione, Draco was a total prat during our years but you guys have always had this… I don't know just the two of you have always had a passion whether it was to hate each other or love each other. That kind of passion is really rare."

Hermione looked at Luna wonderingly.

"She's right Hermione. You and Draco just have this connection and chemistry that even me and Harry don't have. Like a-"

"Forbidden love full of passion and fire." Luna jumped in.

Hermione blinked at her two friends. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Blaise began his job.

Draco could definitely see why Ginny had been named one of the best female quidditch players that the wizarding rule had ever seen. Surprisingly he had managed to dodge every bludger coming at him, as they all seemed rather slow and inaccurate compared to Ginny's pregnant enraged aims. If only he'd had her for a beater in Hogwarts. They really would've learned the art of dodging and maybe wouldn't have resorted to cheating... as often.

Ron couldn't believe it; his own brother was helping the ferret! Then there Harry, down by the pitch too! They also had Oliver Wood and Roger Davies, what the hell was going on? When did all this happen?

He narrowly caught the quaffle that Davies had thrown just in time but was unprepared for Angelina to steal it from him and score. His jaw locked as he threw it to one of his teammates. Bloody hell, his team was good but these people were some of the best players from three of the four championship teams!

Draco had caught sight of the stitch but so had the other seeker. The two of them chased each other around the stadium just for it to disappear. He looked up to the score and found himself grinning when he saw the score. 210 to 80. A few more points and it wouldn't really matter if he caught the snitch. Not that he wouldn't, really his pride wasn't going to accept that.

Oliver Wood grinned as he blocked yet another quaffle then back handed it to Adrian. The former Slytherin really was a great chaser and Hermione was right, Oliver couldn't recall the guy ever fouling. For a Slytehrin he was rather admirable. He'd have to see if the next time they had contract changes if he could convince his coach to watch Pucey, he'd be a great addition to their team.

Ron cursed as Pucey faked to the right then the quaffle flew right past his legs to the middle ring. "Aim for Malfoy!" He yelled at his beater. "We can't let the game end any time soon!"

George heard his brother's command and zoomed his way to Draco, ready to block for him. What happened next, he hadn't planned but he sorta felt bad yet not really unhappy about what happened. He'd hit the bludger away from Draco and somehow it went flying straight to his brother, knocking him from his broom. Less than a minute later, Draco caught the snitch as Phillip watched in horrified fascination as his Keeper began to descend rapidly down towards the sand. Thankfully Harry had caught him with a spell before Ron could crash into the ground.

!

Everybody stood in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back out.

"There is no permanent damage. In fact it seems that Mr. Weasley has regained his memory. He'll be in pain for a few days but… Mr. Weasley is asking for Ms. Granger and only her."

Half of the people muttered of course, the other cursed the red head. Draco was a combination of both.

"I don't think we should indulge my stupid brother." Ginny muttered.

Draco totally agreed as he held Hermione even closer to him.

"I have to go Draco, you know I do."

"I know but I don't want you too."

"I'm yours, Draco. Nothing can or will change that now." Hermione whispered as she turned in to his embrace. "You are permanently etched onto my heart." She clutched his shirt with her fingers.

"I'll let you go if you agree to marry me soon."

Hermione looked up in shock. "Draco." She said shocked at how serious his expression was.

"I love you and I don't know if I can let you in his," He said the last word with a little disgust. "Room until you says you'll marry me."

Hermione blinked then blinked again. "Draco…"

Neither noticed that now all eyes were on them. They were in their own world now.

Draco looked down at Hermione with the most earnest look he could muster.

"Okay." Hermione said without even thinking only to see Draco's eyes dim at her barely audible okay. "Yes, yes, yes!" She corrected immediately, smiling when his eyes lit up once more.

Hermione was still on her high from Draco's proposal, again when she finally entered Ron's hospital room.

Ron's head whirled to the door when it opened. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Hermione put a her hand out, palm towards him. Unfortunately she didn't realize that the engagement ring that she normally twisted around to hide was in clear view for Ron to see and see it he did. It was hard to miss the large and much too expensive ring in fact.

"Ron I-"

"When's the bloody wedding?" Ron said angrily.

Hermione's eyes widened. How did he- oh god, the ring! She opened her mouth to say something but found that she didn't know what to say. Instead she chose to just answer his question. "We're going to try to schedule it within a month's time."

"When did he ask you to marry him?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Hermione said quietly.

"What a long engagement that was." Ron said bitterly. "That whole match was just pointles wasn't it? Even if I would've won, you two were already engaged. Bloody hell, how can you just throw away all those years we spent together!" He yelled angrily, his temper getting the best of him.

"Me? Me?" Hermione said shocked. "Ronald Weasley you have no right saying those words to me. I did no such things, I would say you were the one who threw away all those years by deciding that I wasn't worth being faithful to!"

"Get out, just get out!" Ron yelled no longer seeing any reason, the only thing he could think about was that Draco Malfoy in a month would marry the woman that should've already been his wife if he hadn't screwed up. He knew he messed up but his pride couldn't let him admit it. "Enjoy your bloody life with him!" He spat.

_A month later_

Ginny ran around the area chasing after Teddy who was trying to shed his clothes as he went by. "Teddy, you know Mum can't run!" Ginny exclaimed picking up the white blazer. She was hoping to catch up to him before the pants were ago. She cursed her five month pregnant self.

"Draco catch him!" She yelled, catching sight of the groom.

Draco was just walking down the aisle waiting to stand up in front in the traditional muggle setting. He whirled around as he heard Ginny. He thankfully had quick reflexes and caught the tyke before the shirt was thrown away. "Midget!" He cried almost laughing as he held the partially dressed boy.

"The suit is deplorable Draco!" The tyke said enunciating each syllable.

Draco arched a brow. "Your Aunt Hermione's word of the week?"

Teddy nodded.

Draco gave a small laugh just as Ginny caught up to them.

"Oh thank god, I'm…"

"Ginny Potter sit down now before you faint!" Draco barked.

Ginny in her exhaustion didn't even care, she just sat down. She put a hand on her bulging stomach. "I can't wait until he comes out."

"I'm getting your husband, you are not allowed to move, dear Merlin, you're five months pregnant! I've got him." Draco barked again.

Ginny just waved him away as he picked up Teddy's stuff. "Just hand him over to Sadie, she's doing all the children's hairs. Vicky should be able to keep him from shedding any more clothes. Apparently she thinks he looks very dashing."

Draco shuddered a little. Somehow in the past month his fiancé and ex girlfriend had become as tight and close as any women could become. Hermione had introduced Sadie to her co-worker Ken Hamilton and every thing just seemed to fall into place with the two women. It was like as if they had always been best friends. It was a little unsettling for him. Especially since the two of them always joked that if they were were not straight, that they would probably be into each other. Then they would laugh hystericallyat the thought. While some guys might find that hot, he was just mentally disturbed and a little perturbed by how true their words might just be…

"Teddy button up that shirt before we see Vicky and the others okay."

"But it's so itchy!" Teddy pouted

"I know but Teddy this is mine and your Aunt Mione's day. She wants you to look perfect; can't you do that for her?"

Teddy sighed sadly then nodded. "Now go horsey!"

Draco climbed the marble staircases at the manor, taking two at a time as Teddy squealed telling him to go faster.

Draco gladly dropped Teddy off with Sadie who gave him a calculated look.

"You are not seeing her until she walks down the aisle so don't you dare." Then the supermodel closed the doors on him. He left hearing Teddy cry out Colby's name.

Narcissa and Helena Granger both gushed as they watched Gustav help Hermione put her veil on over the gorgeous hairdo he'd made. It hung half up half down, with white ribbons peaking out and twirling around her tamed curls. "Beautiful." Gustav said as he finally arranged the veil perfectly.

Both women were ready to let the waterfall go. In less than thirty minutes both their children would be married.

Narcissa had to hold back tears while Mrs. Granger didn't even attempt.

"You look so beautiful." Helena Granger told her daughter, lightly caressing the gossamer white veil.

Hermione looked up nervously as she ran her hands delicately down the embroidered top.

"And here's the last thing you need, every Malfoy woman has worn this on her wedding and it is rightfully yours more so than mine." Narcissa said before she unclasped a locket around her neck. "Each generation of us have worn it. There's an enchantment made many many many years ago so that the necklace warms when a Malfoy is in trouble. Through his years, it's kept my son from dying through his stupid actions. Now when you have children of your own, it will do the same. And there's your quota for something old." She smiled, more than ready to give her the enchanted locket to the new generation.

"And with your dress being the something new, I want you to wear this as your something borrowed." Sadie said coming in and placing beautiful diamond hair accessories into Hermione's hair to keep the veil intact. "I got this from an old beau who was a prince of some island I can't really recall anymore but… I'll be having them back when you head off to your honey moon."

"And of course you're something blue." Mrs. Granger chimed. She handed Hermione the pearl ring that Draco had bought her, what seemed to be so long ago now.

"And now you're ready." Ginny cried as she came in, already a blubbering mess. Luna gently patted Ginny on her back, smiling because she seemed to be the only one who saw this day coming.

Draco heard the music begin, the soft melody of Kiss Me began. He smiled, as that was Hermione's idea. She hadn't wanted to walk down the aisle to here comes the bride, instead opting for their song.

Vicky came down first in her little flower girl dress. Then began the train of bridesmaids. First came Luna in her gorgeous bridesmaid dress, a gorgeous empire waisted long gown the color of silver. In fact Hermione hadn't wanted to make any of her friends buy a certain bridesmaid dress as they all were so different; instead she required them to all wear a gown the color of molten silver. The same shade of Draco's eyes; not that she'd told him that, merlin forbid his ego was big enough as it was. Then came Sadie in a one shouldered, floor length silver gown that had a slit that showed off her very gorgeous model leg. Last came the maid of honor Ginny Weasley in a pleated halter dress that fit perfectly with her pregnant belly.

Draco felt the breath get knocked out of him when he saw Hermione come down the marble stairs with the two boys, Teddy and Colby holding onto her long train to help her along. She was gorgeous in her wedding gown that was the purest white yet embroidered intricately with ivory beading and stitching that was of a beautiful French design. When she made it all the way down, her father came to escort her as the boys ran ahead to make it to the alter before the bride.

Hermione had to hold back her tears as her father escorted her. She only looked on ahead to where Draco stood so handsome in his tuxedo.

"I really am the luckiest man in the world." Draco murmured to her as he lifted her veil over her head so that he could see her and definitely kiss her without gossamer being in the way.

Neither really paid attention to the ministry official as he droned on about the traditional wizarding rites. They could only stare at each other, having silent conversations with their eyes.

"Do you Draco Abra-"

"Yes with all my heart." Draco cut him off.

"And do-"

"Yes forever and always." Hermione barely let the man get a word in.

"Well," The man coughed, "Then I pronounce you husband-"

Draco leaned down and gave Hermione one of the most passionate kisses that they'd ever shared. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and deepened it further. She was officially married to Draco Malfoy, who would've known that he was going to be the one at the end of her path?

"And wife, you may kiss the bride." The man finished anyway despite the bride and groom way ahead of him.

Ronald Weasley clutched the wedding invitation in his hands as he stood in the shadows, near an exit. He saw them kiss, with that one kiss he knew that it was all over. There was no way that he could ever make up for what he'd lost. He dropped his invitation as he made his way out, no longer wanting to be near this place, where the last of his hopes faded away. (A Year later, he would finally reconcile with his family, afterall they were his family and they loved him, and would forgive him for everything. But he never did regain the friendship with Hermione he once had, as she was no longer Hermione Granger, rather she was Hermione Malfoy. And he couldn't stand to see all that he had lost to the likes of the boy that had once tormented the three of them as children.)

The wedding goers all laughed at the impatient couple.

Hermione couldn't help but smile during their kiss. She was just so happy. Draco finally separated. "Hermione Malfoy." He said in awe.

_That the end of Hermione and Draco's story next are their children and you can choose or choose not to read. The next pages are moments of Draco and Hermione being parents but mostly revolve around their three children. _

_James Sirius Potter- Harry and Ginny's oldest Most of the story he is in his fifth year. He's is 8 months older than Lyra. He is like a replica of his grandfather James Potter and their love story are similar where he has to win Lyra over. He is brother like and very protective of the youngest Malfoy, Willow. Gryffindor _

_Lyra Malfoy- Hermione and Draco's oldest daughter. Since they were young, James has been in love with her. She however is always dating someone else and does not enjoy the antics James does to proclaim his love. She is in the same grade as James. Slytherin_

_Harry Scorpius Malfoy- Second child. Only male. He is best friends with Albus Severus Potter and Sabine Zabini, they are the second generation of the Golden trio. He is mostly in Third year throughout story. Gryffindor, the very first Malfoy to be in so _

_Sabine Zabini- Only child of Blaise and Luna. She is in love with Harry Malfoy but he sees her only as his best friend. She is in the same year with Harry and Albus. Ravenclaw_

_Albus Potter- He is best friends with Sabine and Harry. He like his brother is in love with a Malfoy but with the youngest. Willow Malfoy who does not return the feelings at all, mostly because she just doesn't know nor will he tell her. Same year as Harry and Sabine. Gryffindor_

_Willow Malfoy- She is the youngest Malfoy and looks older than her age, her mother's maturity people would say. She is extraordinarily beautiful to her father's dismay. She finds her sould mate in Tristan Wood, despite the fact his is three years ahead of her. She is in her first year when he is in his Fourth. Hufflepuff_

_Crystal Hamilton- Sadie and Ken's daughter. Ken was Hermione's very handsome but humble co-worker. She is also very pretty, her mother's genes afterall, and is the best friend of Willow. Hufflepuff. _

_Tristan Wood- Oldest child of Oliver Wood and his wife, Cora. He is the Keeper for the Gryffindor team like his father and very obssessed with the sport too. But he is very traditional and a little oblivious to the world around him but the things he knows for sure is that he loves Quidditch and Willow Malfoy. Gryffindor. _

_The next Generation: _

**_James and Lyra_**

An eight month old James Potter patted the head of the new born girl as his godmother held both of them in her arms. "James, this is Lyra, your job from now on is to protect her ok?" Hermione said softly, half joking as she laid there exhausted. Unknowingly she'd set the path for the two.

!

Five year old Lyra Malfoy held her plastic beater's bat behind her in a defensive stance. "Harry let go of me, go bother Mum or dad."

The only response she got was "No Lyie" as that was all her two and a half year old brother could say of her name, not yet able to say his r's. "Babbbiiie." He cried meaning their seventh month old sister, Willow.

Lyra sighed then nodded. Maybe he could help her keep James Potter at bay. "Okay, when you see James, you squeal ok?"

"Why?" Harry Scorpius Malfoy asked as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Because…"

James Potter dropped from the tree and gave her a kiss on the cheek before quickly running away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lyra cried as she waved her beater's bat around furiously as if to hit the moment away. "I'm going to get you James Potter!" She cried.

"But you already have my heart my lovely Lyra!" The slightly older boy cried.

!

"James Potter you, you you!" Lyra Malfoy cried as she saw the fireworks that exploded on the ceiling of the Great Hall. She was a fifth year and while she tried to be mature, James Potter always seemed to bring the most childish part of her out.

Each time an explosion occurred, they would form the words _JP+LM forever_.

"I have a boyfriend!" She screamed before she began to chase the boy with a handful of fruits. He was much too much like the grandfather he was named after.

"But we're meant to be Lyra!" James cried as he dodged an apple that the beautiful blonde had thrown at him. "I'll win you like my grandfather won my grandmother!"

"We are not James and Lily Potter!" Lyra screamed as she threw an orange this time.

"He's at it again isn't he?" Beautiful nymph like first year Willow Malfoy said as she sat down next to fourth year Tristan Wood.

"Yep." Harry Malfoy third year said popping the p.

"I think they're so sweet." Sabine Zabini sighed as she watched the two older teens.

"I feel like I am watching Lily Evans and James Potter all over again." Severus Snape muttered from his portrait as he observed the Great Hall.

!

Lyra Malfoy smoothed her dress down as she glanced at herself in the mirror. It was their Yule Ball and she desperately wanted to make an impression like her mother had years before her. The story of her and her Uncle Harry's fourth year was one of her favorites...

She didn't want to sound conceited but she knew she was pretty with her father's blonde hair but her mother's delicate build. She was part of the whole new generation of Slytherins. She was her father's daughter thoroughly but her mother had made sure that they, her and her siblings were not prejudiced nor feel any shame in being Half-Bloods. As a result, Lyra and some of her fellow friends came to be in Slytherin and changed the whole house upside down, because some traditions and ways of thinking simply needed to be done with.

Lyra was considered to be very popular, os so people told her as she was one of the few fifth years dating a seventh year therefore she was actually nominated for dancing Witch, the muggle equivalent of prom queen if there was to be a parallel case. Not only that but she had Harry Potter's eldest son professing his love to her every day, to her dismay.

"Lyra let me do your hair!" Willow chimed as she came flouncing in. Lyra noticed with much jealousy that her eleven year old sister was barely two inches shorter than her. Favoring their father on the height issue instead of Lyra who favored Hermione's petite build.

Lyra watched her sister as she intricately piled Lyra's curls then lightly brushed them out so that they came down shiny and silky. Gustav loved all of them but he'd taken a candle to Willow who reminded him of his late wife Gemma who had died giving birth to their only son.

Willow and Hermione had in fact been the only two people who got Gustav out of his depression and they unconsciously became his two favorite Malfoys in the world. Willow as a three year old had also become a match maker, making one of the oddest yet fitting relationships they had seen. Somehow Gustav had found a match in their grandmother Narcissa Black. The two had a ten year age gap that horrified their father and some others but their grandmother had been forced into a loveless marriage right out of Hogwarts and had never been on a date with any other man. Gustav brought out the youth that she'd missed out of, as she'd been expected to take up the position of Lady Malfoy. And Narcissa gave Gustav the kind of love that was while not so passionate as Hermione and Draco's nor what he had with Gemma, was very much a best friend kind, that slowly formed to a reluctant attraction and love that caught both by surprise. Caught just about everyone but Willow in fact.

"I'm so jealous that Gustav taught you how to do hair, I mean it's like he's grooming you to take over his business." Lyra muttered.

Willow said nothing as she finished her sister's hair. "Save a dance for James at least, Lyra. I already promised him, but I think the one he wants to dance with is you."

"Wait you're going?" Lyra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"But I thought you said Tristan didn't ask you."

"Well apparently Tristan didn't know he had to ask, he thought that since he was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend, it meant we were automatically going. He asked me this morning what color he was going to have to magic his tie to match my dress." She sighed helplessly.

Lyra stared enviously. She couldn't believe she could be jealous of a relationship considering how wonderful her boyfriend was but she was. Her sister was only a first year but was dating the cutest fourth year Gryffindor had, all the fifth years had agreed on that months ago.

They were truly one of the cutest couples with the two of them seen spending time in the library together all the time, Tristan with his quidditch stuff surrounding him and Willow much like their mother, liking to get way ahead in class. Tristan could read Willow's every emotion before she even opened her mouth.

Tristan was a quidditch fanatic much like his dad was but the one time that Willow had been sick yet she came out to watch the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, he'd called for a break when he saw his girlfriend was not looking so good and swaying in her seat, in her delirious feverish stage. Tristan had let a fellow fourth year, Fred Weasley, Ron's son take his spot while he spent the rest of his time taking care of her. He'd willingly gave up a game up for Willow, for a Wood, that was about as loving as any action could get.

"I think your boyfriend's been hit with one too many bludgers."

"I know but," Willow sighed. "it's so typical of him. And I just adore it."

"Hopefully he asks you to marry him instead of assuming that too." Lyra laughed.

!

James laughed as he twirled third year Sabine around, his date since he'd rejected every other girl who had asked him, since his heart only belonged to one, Lyra Malfoy. Sabine was a family friend and he knew the girl was much like him, in love with a Malfoy but said Malfoy was already dating someone else. He just hoped that his asking Sabine would wake up one Harry S. Malfoy but also show Lyra that she really was the only one for him. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

"James!" Sabine cried as she was twirled back to face him.

"Sorry Sabine did I twirl you too hard?"

"No, but Lyra just went running out through those doors." Sabine said, not looking at him, but at the door.

James's eyes widened.

"Go," his date urged him and away he went without another word.

"Lyra, lovely Lyra, why are you crying?" James asked softly as he came upon her on the marble staircase.

Lyra looked up and saw James, then before she could stop herself; she threw her arms around him.

James caught the love of his life and held her tight as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Ja, James, he," She hiccupped through her tears, "Keith only dated me on a dare." She managed through her tears. "100 galleons were on the line if he could get me to sleep with him."

James clenched his fists as he seethed. He cursed himself for letting that happen, how could the bastard and his plan slip past him! He made sure that he knew most of the dealings going on with both Lyra and Willow so that he could always protect them. How could he not have known!

Lyra had finally stopped crying as they both settled down onto the stairs.

"Are you better?" James asked softly.

Lyra nodded but suddenly shivered.

James quickly shed his jacket and draped it over her. "I'm going to get Willow," he announced as he stood up but was stopped by Lyra's hand grabbing a hold of his pants.

"No, she'd having a great time with Tristan, don't." Lyra protested.

"But…"

"James, please just stay here with me until I'm ready to go back in." James did as she asked, he would've done anything she'd ask of him.

They made their way back in and were immediately bombarded by Sabine and Willow. Sabine took Lyra to the side and got her a pint of pumpkin juice to help her throat after Lyra dehydrated herself with tears.

"He's over there James, just threaten him a little but don't do anything to get you kicked out, you need to have the last dance with my sister." Willow pointed to the corner where Keith and some of his friends were at.

James tapped Keith on his shoulder. Keith and his friends all turned, Keith gave a smirk as he saw James. "Look Lyra's my date tonight so take your stalkerish tendencies elsewhere." He said while his friends all laughed.

"You bastard. You bloody bastard, if you so much as touch Lyra I will-"

"I've already done more than touch her Potter, and I plan to go all the way tonight."

James couldn't control himself. He threw a punch at the guy. Keith held his bloody nose in shock.

"Fight, fight, fight," A whole bunch of people had gathered around them.

Keith began to throw punches at James but missed each time as James expertly dodged him, he and Albus sometimes played a little too rough, but it was good practice fot them both. James however managed to get a good one in his gut to knock the guy down to his knees.

"Break it up, break it up!" McGonagall's shrill voice cried as she came through, the circle parting for her. "What happened here!"

"Potter threw the first punch professor." One of Keith's friends said.

The Headmaster gasped in shock. James was a trouble maker for sure but he was never violent, his pranks were mostly those proclaiming love for one Lyra Malfoy. She wasn't exactly sweet on the boy but his uncanny resemblance of his grandfather made her feel like as if she was young again, chastising James on yet another prank he'd done to get the attention of Lily Evans.

"Wait professor, James has a perfect explanation!" Willow came up to defend her brother like friend.

"Willow Malfoy, what are you? How did you?" McGonagall had to rub her eyes as the girl was wearing the exact same dress that her mother had worn to her Yule ball.

"Tristan's a fourth year." Willow waved her shock away; everyone lately had been shocked to see her there.

"Of course," McGonagall muttered knowing the younger Wood was quite smitten with the youngest Malfoy. "Could someone please tell me what happened?"

"I was just talking with my mates when this, this wild underclassmen threw a punch at me, breaking my nose!" Keith said hysterically.

"Is that true Mr. Potter?" The headmistress asked sternly.

"Yes," James muttered.

"Well, I am very disappointed in you James Potter,"

"Wait Professor, that's not the whole story!" Willow broke in before James could stupidly get kicked out.

McGonagall looked up at the girl. "What do you mean Willow?" She asked tiredly. She was too old to still be dealing with all this teen stuff.

"That mongrel," she pointed to Keith. "Planned to take my sister's innocence tonight to win 100 galleons and James was only defending her when he insinuated that my sister was easy!"

McGonagall whirled around to face Keith. "Is that true?"

"No of course not, she's just making up lies."

"No I am not! How dare you scoundrel!" Willow bellowed, "He told me himself." Willow pointed to one of Keith's mates. "He thought I would be impressed with the story of you knocking my very popular and rich sister down a peg."

"You idiot!" Keith yelled at his friend. "Didn't I tell you that Lyra had a sister."

"But you said that she was a first year."

"She is you blimey idiot but I told you she doesn't look like one though!"

McGonagall coughed to get everyone's attention. "Mr. Keith Sanders I believe you will be coming with me. And Mr. Potter you will report to detention with Hagrid tomorrow sharply at six."

James saluted her, thanking Merlin that he wasn't getting kicked out.

"My goodness you are so lucky that I defended you," Willow sighed. "Let me scrougify you to get all that blood out before you have the last dance with my sister." Willow wrinkled her nose at his shirt. Willow had to use the spell three times before he was presentable enough. Even then it wasn't good. "Tristan!" She cried as she dragged James with her to her boyfriend.

James tugged at the collar of Tristan Wood's crisp oxford. It was a little snug but had no blood stain whatsoever. "Thankfully Tristan and I already had our pictures taken." Willow said as she fixed her boyfriend's tie back on him. "Now go, enjoy the rest of the dance with Lyra!"

James ran to where Sabine and Lyra were, both too engrossed in talking about the latest witch weekly magazine to have noticed the slight commotion him and Keith had made.

"Can I have this last dance Lyra?" James asked.

Lyra looked at Sabine, who nodded gladly giving up James for the last dance so that her two favorite fifth years could dance rightfully with each other.

"I would love to." Lyra said taking James's hand, finally.

Sabine sighed as she took off her shoes, there was no way that any of the others would ask her to dance and with James dancing with Lyra, she relaxed. It only lasted less than a minute though as she felt something underneath the table tug at her dress. She jumped up when she heard a psst sound.

"Sabine it's me." Harry Malfoy said as he crawled from beneath the table and dropped the cloak, revealing himself.

Sabine's jaw dropped. "Harry what are you? How did you?"

"I am my uncle's favorite godson," He preened. "Plus with myself being named after him, he can barely say no to me when I ask if I can borrow the invisibility cloak to sneak into the Yule Ball so that I can have the last dance with my best girl friend."

Sabine gave a wide smile. She threw her arms around him, "You're really the sweetest Harry." _No wonder I'm in love with you_. She silently said to herself.

"May I have this dance Sabine Zabini?"

She didn't say anything, just dragged him out with her to the dance floor.

"Thank you James." Lyra muttered as she buried her head into his chest. "This night could've been one of the worst nights of my life, but you really salvaged it for me."

"Good, you deserve the best Lyra."

"I know, and I'm going to have it." Lyra whispered before she tip toed up and gave James a kiss square on the lips.

James's eyes went wide as this was the first kiss that the two had shared that he hadn't had to initiate or steal. He was delighted that Lyra was finally giving him a chance.

"I love you Lyra Malfoy." James yelled as they pulled away at last from their kiss.

"We know James!" The whole hall replied as they all cheered that finally, James got the girl.

James laughed whilst Lyra blushed a bright red.

**_Harry and Sabine_**

Hermione sat up as Draco came in with the rest of their party, including their five year old daughter who was snuggled in her grandmother's arms.

"He's beautiful Draco." Hermione said.

"Of course, he is our son." Draco said almost smugly, but mostly in awe of the new addition to their family.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Blaise asked as he was handed his god daughter.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Well." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "We were sorta arguing about it but then,"

"I went into labor."

"What'd you do Draco?" A very pregnant Luna asked.

"Um I may have disregarded her choice of a name as a joke…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he held his also very pregnant wife who had to restrain their son from going and pulling Lyra Malfoy's very fine blonde hair.

"I wanted to name him after you Harry." Hermione said softly. There was a palable silence throughout the room before George began to laughter.

"Harry you're my best friend and I could never have asked for a better one. I want him to grow up and be as good of a man and friend as you are."

"Ahhhh." The women in the room chorused, then all eyes turned to glare at Draco.

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "At least use Scorpius as his middle name then." He conceded.

!

Harry Scorpius Malfoy's eyes twinkled excitedly as at last he was going to be able to attend Hogwarts.

"Are you excited?" A soft voice asked him. He looked up. It was his best friend Albus Potter.

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what house-"

They were both cut off when two small tan arms threw themselves at them. "Harry, Albus!" Sabine Zabini cried.

"Come on squirts we have to go soon." Teddy told them as him and James picked up a bunch of their stuff to put on the train. It was Teddy's last year and he had to get to the Head's compartment soon.

Luna Zabini smiled as she saw her only child talk excitedly with her two best friends. She always worried for Sabine as she was quite eccentric much like herself but still had a certain charm from her father yet would most likely get bullied like she'd been long time ago with her rather quirky views. Looking at the three of them though she knew that the two boys wouldn't let anyone hurt Sabine in fear of their wrath.

"My Mum said she had something to give us before we leave." Sabine said breaking away from the boys.

"Ms. Zabini, Sabine said you had…" Albus began then stopped as Luna opened her palm and showed three separate necklaces of a curved silver string.

"These are for you three." Luna said, having studied and modeled the charm after Hermione's heirloom.

"Cool." Harry said as he took it from her to peer at it, closer.

"Does it do anything special Mum?" Sabine asked knowing her Mum.

"Touch all three together." She sweetly told them.

All three eyes opened in shock as when they touched, they began to grow and eventually connected to form the infinity symbol.

"Awewome." Both Harry and Albus cried.

"And they will glow if any of you were ever to be in trouble, so take care of them." Luna said softly.

"Of course," all three said with three wide smiles.

When the Hogwarts express chimed to signal to board soon, each parent grabbed the closest child and hugged them, not caring if it was theirs or not. Blaise hugged Lyra his goddaughter close to him. Then discreetly handed her some extra galleons as he always did.

"I can't wait to go Papa." Said Nine year old Willow who looked like neither of her parents yet at the same time, she looked like the best combinations of both, said wistfully.

"I don't know if I can let you go, don't you wanna stay daddy's little girl?" Draco said looking down at his youngest daughter.

"I'll always be Daddy's little girl." Willow said astutely as she waved good bye to both of her siblings.

!

Harry looked up in wonder at the ceiling as he and the other first years all came into Hogwarts for their very first time.

He waited patiently for his turn at the hat knowing that he would be soon.

"This will be good." Lyra told her boyfriend Randy as she knew her brother was up next after _Little_.

"Oh I know right, I can see the teacher's reactions already." James said as he slung an arm over Lyra's shoulder. Lyra turned to glare at him then swiftly dug her heel into his foot. James grimaced and took his arm away.

"Harry," The professor stopped mid way as if she couldn't believe she was really saying the right name. "Harry Malfoy!"

You could hear the chortle from all corners of the teacher's table as old professors and even students that became professors couldn't contain their laughter, especially when they saw the blond eleven year old boy that took a seat. He was the spitting image of Draco Malfoy at that age. There was something truly ironic that the boy was named Harry. There were even more coughs and laughs when the hat said Gryffindor, the very first Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor.

!

"Harry Malfoy, you are going to take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Cindy Cho-Smith said as she approached the three of them.

"I am?" Harry flirted back to his fellow third year who was unofficially the prettiest third year.

"Yes you are, and you'll take me to the Three Broomsticks for a drink too." Cindy said before giving him a mischievous smile and leaving them.

Sabine watched in horror of the whole encounter. She'd had a crush on Harry now since last year but she didn't have enough courage to tell him and watching him with Cindy made her nauseated. "Um I have to go, a Ravenclaw thing." She said before rushing out of the Great Hall before she said anything terrible about Cindy, something that would only make Harry look at her strangely.

"What was that?" Harry asked Albus who shrugged not really paying attention as he watched Willow Malfoy and Tristan Wood share a table and lunch while pouring over strategies for Wood's next game. "Love hurts mate." Albus said before looking back down at his plate and moved his mashed potatoes around even more.

Harry looked at him weirdly. "Mate you okay?"

"No," He said as he looked up at the couple once more, groaning when he saw Willow lay her dainty dark haired head on the shoulders of the Gryffindor Keeper.

"Eww mate, gross, your brother is already in love with my oldest sister, I do not need you in love with Willow okay? She's a first year plus her and the Tristan fellow are really tight, love at first sight apparently. And Dad actually approves of him because he knows the guy's too infatuated with quidditch to ever go beyond first base with Willow. I mean the dude's really strange, he barely notices other girls and he is like in love with quidditch and Willow. Dad likes him a lot and I never thought he'd ever approve of anyone Willow would ever end up with even when she turned 50 cause she's like his little girl. But he really likes Tristan as he knows that Tristan's not into the stuff apparently the rest of the teenage male population is." Harry rambled on, anything to get rid of the thought that his best friend was in love with his sister.

"You can't go with Cindy tomorrow you know." Albus said wanting to get off the topic of Tristan Wood.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hurt Sabine a lot," Albus said.

Harry looked at his friend confused.

!

A week later Sabine would talk to him but never while Cindy who was now officially his girlfriend, was around. In fact Sabine ran and would sit with either Willow and Tristan or James, or Lyra each time.

Two weeks later he was hurt when he found out that Sabine had accepted James proposal to go to the Yule Ball with him instead of hanging out with Harry and Albus at their anti-ball evening in the Room of Requirement.

Sabine hung out with them less and less as Cindy began to hang out with them more. It was the day of the YuleBball when he ran into his sister running from the owlry with a large package in hand from their mother.

"Willow what's that?"

"My dress for the Yule Ball. All the shops in Hogsmeade are out of dresses my size so Mum's letting me wear her old dress from her Yule Ball."

"Tristan finally ask you?"

"Not really," Willow shrugged.

"What do you mean not really?"

"It's complicated, but I've got to go, I have to do Lyra's hair then get ready with Sabine." She was about to run out but Harry stopped her.

"How's Sabine doing, she doesn't hang out with me and Albus much anymore." He said making a strangled face, wishing he knew what was wrong.

Willow stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Ask your girlfriend about that, you know when your charm glows and you guys can't do anything and Sabine says its nothing, most of time it's because Cindy and her fellow Ravenclaw pose bullied her like putting her clothes in the shower." Willow snorted furiously.

Harry turned pale as his sister's words soaked in. Then he turned a violent shade of red. He ran to where he knew his girlfriend, soon to be ex, always hung out with her friends.

Harry yelled at Cindy and her pose telling them off and walked away still angry even when Cindy broke down into tears after he said that he could never date anyone that ever treated Sabine like that.

"I need to talk to Sabine!" He told Willow when he caught her in the Gryffindor common room helping Tristan make his tie into the Windsor knot.

"Harry, she's already gone down to the Great Hall with James." Willow apologetically said to him.

Harry groaned as he clutched his hair. "Albus!"

!

"Okay, we're clear." Albus said as he checked the Marauders map and saw that McGonangall had at last gone down to be with the rest of the staff enjoying the Ball.

"Uncle Harry!" Harry said as he spoke into the fire place in the Headmaster's office.

"Hey dad." Albus also said.

"Harry, Albus?" Harry Potter said in shock, not expecting a call from them.

"Yeah Uncle H."

"Are you using the Headmaster's fireplace?"

"Um yes," Both boys chorused unsurely.

"Nice," Harry Potter couldn't help but laugh and be rather impressed. "Did you guys need something?"

"Yes, I need to borrow your cloak." Harry said.

"Don't you have one there with you?" Harry Potter asked, rather confused.

"Not a cloak, but the cloak." Harry stressed to his uncle, the owner of the infamous invisiblity cloak.

"Oh, oh," He said, getting it. "Why?" he peered at them, unsure if he should or not, the two were rather hooligans.

Harry swallowed. "Sabine."

"Of course." Was the answer at last.

**_Willow and Tristan_**

Willow had long dark brown hair from her mother but opposed to wild untamable tendril, they were straight and rather straight more like her father's. She had a pale complexion like the muggle story of Snow White with naturally wide almond shaped caramel eyes. To her father's horror she was probably one of the most beautiful girls that many of them had seen, even Sadie had digressed. As she grew up, she only got prettier and prettier. There was a beauty within her that reflected on the outside. She like her siblings had inherited their mother's brains and maturity but while her sister was very independent, Willow was very much a Papa's girl.

Since she was young, boys old and young were attracted to her, thinking she was china doll like. Draco once had to fight the urge to beat up a man when he saw the creeper staring at his five year old in a way that no man should ever look at a child. Instead he'd just hexed the man into having nightmares for the rest of his life.

Boys buzzed around her like bees, always unsure of how old she was, but such a pretty child...James Potter was very much one of them but he only saw her as a little sister as he did plan to one day marry Lyra and then he would officially call Willow his sister. James protected her when her father couldn't being the father when Draco couldn't be, at Hogwarts.

"Willow Wood!" James cried his very own nickname for her when he barged into the compartment of Willow and her best friend Crystal, Sadie and Ken's daughter. He settled into the compartment feeling the urge to protect the two much too pretty first years. The two eleven year olds just did not look like first years, third years would probably be more accurate. Merlin he wished that he had that old bat Lyra used to threaten him with. He just knew he was going to have to use it this year.

"James!" Willow hugged the older boy. "Did you see my sister yet?" She asked exctedly, her eyes lit up with the thought of Hogwarts, at last.

"Of course, I left a stink bomb in her and her new boyfriend's compartment so she'll probably be coming here to see you soon." He winked.

"James," Willow sighed. "Lyra will not be happy with you."

"I don't really care, I broke up their snogging session so I'm content. So what house are you guys hoping to get in?"

!

To Draco Malfoy's horror his youngest daughter was in Hufflepuff. He was so hysterical that he flooed into the Headmaster's office demanding that his daughter get re-housed, as the hat had finally lost it. Hermione beside him muttered things along side stupid husband, way too much pride, and a plethora about abstaining.

"Draco, Willow probably has a very good reason why she's in Hufflepuff!" Hermione said.

"But honey it's HUFFLEPUFF! I thought she'd at least be in Ravenclaw with Sabine but no,"

"Crystal's in Hufflepuff too."

"Yeah well thankfully she got Ken's personality. Willow is our daughter! Willow,"

"Yes daddy?" Willow flounced in as she was called away from class the minute her parents had flooed in.

"Baby I know that the hat messed up and Professor McGonagall has agreed to retest you if-"

"But daddy I told the hat to put me in it. He said I could be in any of the four houses."

Draco stopped and stared at his daughter. "But Willow why Hufflepuff?" He all but whined.

"I told the hat to put me in the house that needed me most." Willow shrugged because she was sometimes indicisive.

Draco's jaw dropped as Hermione and Professor McGonagall both blinked.

Draco whirled around to face his wife. "I love you so much honey but, why do your damn Gryffindor qualities always seem to override my Slytherin ones!"

Willow hummed to herself as she left the headmaster's room. She giggled to herself as she remembered her father sulking in her mind. She was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the boy that was rounding the corner with scrolls of quidditch plays and books in his arms.

They both collided and the scrolls went flying.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so, so, sorrrrrrrry." Willow trailed off at the end as she looked up into a pair of green eyes and tuft of brown hair.

"It's alright lass." The boy said as he began to pick up his stuff. "I probably shouldn't be carrying so much stuff."

"No but I should've," Willow stammered.

"No harm no foul, Tristan Wood by the way. Fourth year."

"Willow Malfoy," Willow handed him the scrolls she picked up. "First year."

"Excuse me," The boy said shocked.

"I'm really a first year." She laughed.

"Blimey, I thought you were in my year… your mum must give you more milk than mine and that's saying a lot."

"No, I just… um um." Willow stuttered for the first time. She'd never been nervous in her whole life but this handsome boy in front of her with his Scottish accent was making her stumble. She looked down, anything to avoid his gaze. It was a scroll of a quidditch play. "You should have your second best chaser be the person who flies to the side then your best shooter to stay left of the ring as the Ravenclaw keeper tends to throw the ball to his right and if your chaser can catch it and throw it to your best they can then throw it to the far left right where the keeper doesn't favor." She said then looked up quickly handing him his scroll then fled before she could say anything else.

Willow hid in the comfort of the library. She tried not to think about the boy that she ran into earlier but it was hard. Each time she drifted off and would see those gorgeous green eyes and think about how she was such a nervous mess and then had blurted out her opinion when he hadn't even asked.

"Excuse me,"

Willow looked up from her book, dropping it when she saw it was him, Tristan Wood.

"I was hoping that you could help me with my quidditch play, I heard most of what you said earlier but…" Tristan said hopefully.

"Oh, I mean, yes, I, sure."

For the next two weeks, that was all they did. When the game came to a head, Willow dressed up proudly in her Hufflepuff colors but unlike most of her house she and Crystal sat with the Gryffindors. It was a land slide win, the Ravenclaws not having even had a chance.

Willow was practically an honorary Gryffindor, welcomed in probably every house due to her siblings, except probably Ravenclaw at the moment. Willow and Crystal stepped into the Gryffindor common room just as the celebration began. Willow was hugged by her brother and James. She too hugged Albus but was thankful he returned it or else it might've been awkward.

She was sipping on pumpkin juice when Tristan Wood came flying in, at once spotting her, he ran to her and picked her up, spinning her. "Not only do you remind me of an angel but you are the most brilliant strategist I've ever met." Tristan cried as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Willow turned a bright shade of red.

"I could just marry you right now!" Tristan Wood grinned despite himself.

"Whoa there mate, don't you think you should ask mine and James's permission first to at least date her." Harry joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry of course." Tristan said eyes wide, as if realizing his fault.

Harry got a strange look on his face. The guy knew he was joking right, cause his sister was like only a first year.

The next day Willow was in the library again when Tristan took his usual seat beside her. "Would you, um could you, uh."

Willow laughed as she turned to the handsome boy. "Yes Tristan I'll help you with your quidditch plays for any team, but I can't help you against Hufflepuff I'm sorry but my house needs all the help they can get."

Tristan gave a brilliant smile. "Deal."

!

Quidditch practice just finished when Tristan approached James.

"Hey Wood. You need something?" The older boy asked,

"I just, I- Could I have permission to ask Willow out?" Tristan blurted.

James looked up sharply as the boy was only a year younger than him. "I'm sorry,"

"I just, I really like Willow and I just… I guess."

"Tristan Wood, stop before you embarrass yourself further, I know that you really like Willow, maybe even as much I love Lyra. I'm saying yes because I know that Willow will hate me forever if she ever found out I said no."

"Oh thanks." Tristan said, sighing in relief.

"Hey, Albus said you needed to talk to me?" Harry said as he lounged on the couch.

"I just wanted to know if I could ask Willow out." Tristan said this time with more confidence as James had already accepted, boosting his confidence and this time Harry was a year younger than him, less intimidating.

Harry nearly fell off the couch. "You know I was joking at the party right? Cause like Willow's only a first year!"

"You were?' Tristan asked, confused.

"Dude of course I was, but she's only eleven. You, I mean, you just, can't..."

Tristan's eyes widened as he realized what Harry was implying. "No, no, no, that's not why, I mean, I just. I think I'm in love with her since that time we ran into each other and she saw the quidditch play, and I don't, that's just not me, I mean I would never, my mum and dad have taught me better. I just think I'm in love and I don't like how other guys look at her. I know she's eleven and I don't expect anything, that's just…" Tristan stumbled over his words.

"Whoa dude chill, I got the gist of it, well you have my permission but my dad is really over protective of Willow so maybe talk to my mom and then she can like help prepare my dad."

"Oh thanks."

Tristan nearly choked when a large beautiful brown owl dropped a letter into his lap. He had sent his letter to the Malfoy's yesterday asking for their permission.

Tristan cringed before he opened the letter.

_Dear Tristan, _

_You sound like a perfectly good young man but you are not worthy to even be in my daughter's presence-_

_Please ignore that Tristan that was my husband. Lyra, Harry, and Willow have all wrote about you in their letters to us and we were very impressed by your sincerity. From your letter, I can tell that you are perfect gentlemen and we've met your parents and know that they would raise only a perfect gentleman. Willow is young but she's quite like me where we were always a little more mature than others. From her letter she sounds very much in love with you and Willow tells us that you remind her of Draco. So Draco has agreed to let you be on a trial basis, he'll be coming to Hogsmeade next week to interview you, but I will be there too. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Malfoy_

Tristan had been nervous the whole week upon meeting the Malfoys. He was a train wreck on the ride over.

!

"I like him Draco." Hermione told her husband as Tristan left the restaurant. Draco had grilled him for the whole hour straight and the boy while very nervous and stuttered quite often, was truly sincere. Hermione could definitely see what her youngest daughter saw in him.

"But she's only eleven Hermione. She cannot be in a realtionship, who in their right mind would be in a relationship in their first year. "

"Two words Draco. Pansy Parkinson." Hermione deadpanned, rather without emotion.

That shut Draco up real fast.

"Now honey go after that boy and tell him he has our permission."

!

Tristan had asked out Willow the very next day. Since, they'd become one of Hogwarts cutest couples. They ate almost every meal together, always studied in the library together. Yet the two of them never once kissed in public nor anything of the sortTristan knew the boundaries and Willow didn't mind,

"So I guess I really picked the right nick name for you didn't I, Willow Wood, I'm telling you I've got seer blood in me." James joked as he sat next to Lyra.

"You two don't even show that much public displays of affection yet still make me feel sick with all your lovey dovey moments. I mean the guy is so in love with you, it's like on the same level as James." Lyra said. "Just less creepy and much sweeter."

"I'm hurt, the wound from my own beloved."

"Lyra," Willow admonished. "James is so in love with you, most girls would kill for the love that James feels for you."

"Willow Wood, why didn't I just fall for you instead of your heartless sister."

"Ditto sis, I don't think that Tristan boy even knows that other females exist." Lyra said ignoring James.

Willow smiled warmly. "I just want a love like Mum and Dad, and I think Tristan's it."

!

The Yule Ball had been announced a few weeks ago and Willow tried not to wallow in pity that Tristan hadn't yet asked her.

"I guess he doesn't want to go to the Yule Ball with a first year." Willow said depressed to her best friend, so many people always telling her she was a mere first year, as if that was the answer to so much.

"Willow, you know Tristan's probably just busy. I mean Gryffindor's tied with Slytherin in the points standing of Quidditch games, and you know what he's like when he's in quidditch mode." Crystal added helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

It was the morning of the Ball and Willow had given up all hope. Who was she kidding? First years just didn't go to the Yule Ball, they never had and she wasn't about to break that tradition.

She walking down the hall when two arms wrapped around her. "I never asked Willow, but what exactly is the color of your dress, my mum just reminded me that I have to match my tie with your dress."

"What?" Willow exclaimed. "But, wait, you, tie, my dress?"

Tristan looked at her funny. "You're still going with me to the Ball right? Cause I mean, just I thought that since you were my girlfriend."

"But I thought you weren't going to take me."

"What? I love you, I couldn't not take you. I mean, I thought that's what all couples do." He fumbled for the right words

"You just never asked, and I just," Willow began to giggle. "I thought you didn't want to take me because I was a first year and I would cramp your style and all." She laughed at both of them.

"What do you mean, of course not, my friends adore you, heck if the guys thought they had a chance, they would probably toss me in a broom closet for the rest of the school year to have a chance with you. I just thought that you knew that of course I was taking you."

"You oblivious you," Willow cried as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

!

Willow entered the Ravenclaw room to help Sabine get dressed and then proceeded to straighten the girl's hair before putting it up in a classic French twist. The two got ready together, ignoring the comments from the vicious other third years mainly her brother's girlfriend.

"I love your dress Willow, where'd you get it?" Sabine asked as they both walked to the Gryffindor common room to their dates.

Willow laughed. "It was too late to buy a dress at Hogsmeade so I flooed my Mum to find a dress. She said all the other shops didn't have my size so she just sent me her dress that she wore to her Yule Ball. We're apparently the same size."

"My goodness, it's gorgeous though." Sabine said in awe. Obviously the nargles were on Willow's side.

Tristan's jaw dropped when he saw his girlfriend. He had been struggling with his tie but forgot all about it when she came in. "You look beautiful Willow."

"My little wood nymph!" James said as he came in, hugging her off her feet.

"James," Willow laughed, "Put me down."

!

"Let me help you with that." Willow said as she saw her boyfriend once again struggling with his tie as Sabine and James left to meet James' friends.

Just as she was doing so, her brother came rushing into the common room.

He left after frustratingly calling for his usual partner in crime, Albus.

!

"I wonder what my brother's planning." Willow said aloud as she and Tristan waited to get their pictures taken.

"I'm not sure but, I think it has to do with Sabine." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah me too." Willow said as she leaned back into him.

!

Willow was enjoying herself thoroughly as Tristan twirled, spun and just danced her throughout the dance floor, the two stumbling sometimes, but neither minding. But after an hour straight of dancing, she grew thirsty. She waited by the drink table as Tristan talked to some of his mates, sipping her drink.

"Hey, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting…"

Willow looked up to see that it was some guy that happened to be a friend of her sister's boyfriend. She groaned as the idiot tried to flirt with her, she cursed herslef for being too polite to just tell the guy to scram, but became more alarmed as the boy began to talk about her sister.

!

"I'm so sorry about that Tristan, I just want James to look perfect so that they can also get their picture taken to remember this night and-"

"Its fine my Willow Wood." Tristan said as he hugged her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. "As long as the slight blonde stains don't bother you, they don't bother me."

"They don't bother me at all." Willow agreed.

"Then everything's perfect." Tristan said grinning down at her.

"Yeah everything's perfect." She said looking up at him before she lightly stepped on his leather dress shoes as she tried to tip toe up. "Perfect." She whispered near his lips before kissing him in public for the first time.

Not many people understood what she meant when she said that Tristan reminded her of her dad, but just the way he looked at her, it was the same look her dad gave her mum, and the safety she felt in both of their arms. Yeah they were very different but they both loved her unconditionally and she the same.

_The End_

That folks is the end. I'm sorry for all the errors but I hope that you enjoyed this story as thoroughly I enjoyed writing it. I loved all your reviews and would love to read your last reviews. I didn't very much like the epilogue of the 7th book but for some reason I dreamed of what Hermione and Draco's children would be like and I just had to write.

Thank you so much for being such devoted readers. I love each and everyone of you!


	29. Sequel and nomination!

Hey Guys!

I don't know about you but I've missed this story so much. I am planning to write a fun sequel that will probably be pretty short… I'll give you a sneak peek in fact to get your ideas about it. **But I wanted to tell you guys that Simply Irresistible is nominated for Spring 2012 Round of The HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards for Best Comedy Story and Best Supporting Character Blaise Zabini!**

**The voting period (open to all HP fanfic fans) will be from February 1, 2012 to March 31, 2012.**

**hpfanficfanpoll . livejournal . com**

So go on there and check out other stories because I know that they will be awesome. And vote for the ones you like whether it is Simply Irresistible or another!

But here it goes hope you all enjoy the sneak peak!

* * *

Three year old Willow tugged on her dad's pants.

Draco looked down from his desk. "Hey angel." He told his youngest daughter as he ran a hand down her dark locks. She gave him a smile that was uncannily like his wife's when she wanted something.

"Daddy." Willow began.

"Hmm."

"Its eight thirty."

Draco looked up at the clock in his office. It was indeed. Time flew by and he hadn't even realized it. Normally he would've left his office by seven since that was when Hermione came home but she hadn't yet because she and Ken apparently had to pool all their resources to find a way around the clause that would indite an innocent teenager.

"I'm so sorry Willow I hadn't realized…"

"That's okay, Lyra bathed me already." Willow answered as she saw the worry lines enter her dad's face.

Draco sighed thankful for his eldest daughter.

"I still shouldn't have left you three alone for so long. No business is ever as important as my children." Draco said before picking up Willow into his arms.

Willow wrapped her arms around her dad, nodding. "Uh huh, so you owe me an extra long bed time story now." She said, her arms gesturing long by stretching them as far as they would go.

Draco laughed. His youngest daughter lived and breathed for bed time stories. Since she was barely a few months old, when he highly doubted she even understood the stories but she would wail until they brought her with them as they told Harry and Lyra a bed time story. "Do I now?"

Willow nodded vigorously. "You missed my bath time."

"But I made your favorite for dinner,"

"Not as good as Ivy." Willow shook her head.

Draco mocked being offended but he really couldn't blame her, no one's cooking was as good as Ivy but the elf had the week off to herself, as Hermione made her take one every three months so that Ivy could enjoy herself. At first the elf was rather resistant but after a while found that she quite enjoyed having time to visit her other friends and family during the times off.

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh for show. "So what will it be tonight?" He asked as he left his office for Willow's room.

"Will it be…"

Harry Scorpious Malfoy popped his head out of his room as he saw his dad walk his youngest sister down the hallway. "Another story about Uncle Harry's and Mom's adventures?" He asked excitedly.

Draco stopped and looked at his son. "Well…"

"No, I want daddy to finish the story Mum was telling us last night."

"You mean mom and dad at school?" Harry wrinkled his nose but nonetheless followed them to Willow's room.

"Yes I want to hear the rest of mum and dad's…" Willow began but was interrupted when Lyra ran out of her room, a book in hand that she had been reading.

"Is dad going to finish mum and dad's love story?" She asked excitedly.

Draco heard his son groan in the background and felt quite sympathetic for the boy. He had been the only child growing up and didn't have to deal with having two sisters.

Willow nodded. Lyra dropped her book as she grabbed her dad's hand before beginning to drag him.

The four Malfoy's entered Willow's lavender colored room. Harry automatically jumped onto the bed, giving a grimace at the lacy throw pillows and the stuffed animals. Lyra jumped up next and began to throw a bunch of the plushies down.

Draco placed Willow down and began to pull the covers back as the three kids tossed all the stuffed animals down.

"Okay you three, climb in."

Willow happily scrambled for the middle while her siblings settled around her.

"Ok so where did your mum stop at last time?"

"She stopped at you guys meeting again at the train and you prevented her bag from falling on her." Harry said first causing both his sisters to stare at him then lapse into giggles.

Draco gave a slight chuckle too at his son. He ruffled his fine blonde hair. Harry despite his protests loved listening about his and Hermione's love story as much as his sisters.

"Ok, ok, I see." Draco said before settling on the bed, putting one of the pillows behind his back. Lyra settled on her stomach as she waited for her dad to continue the story…

_Hermione turned around in shock as she saw the pale arm above her, clutching her bag mere inches from her head. _

"_Thank-" Hermione began to say but stopped as she saw that her savior had been Draco Malfoy. _

"_you,"_

_Draco nodded before shoving the bag all the way back. Then he was about to turn back but was stopped by Hermione's hand darting out to touch his arm. _

_He turned only his head, his body ready to go at any time. _

"_I- I um,"_

_Draco raised a brow. _

"_Its going to be a strange year isn't it." Hermione said awkwardly at an attempt to start a conversation. _

_Draco said nothing again making Hermione squirm. _

"_Yeah, it will." He said before abruptly leaving._

"Dad!" Willow exclaimed.

"What?"

"How could you ignore mum like that?" Harry and Willow asked simultaneously.

"Well your mother and I weren't well…"

"I wish James would ignore me sometimes!" Lyra said.

"You would miss him if he did." Willow chimed.

"I would not!"

"Ugh dad just go on with the story." Harry said not wanting to hear the long tirade that was James Potter and his sister's well unrequited love, or at least what Lyra insisted was unrequited.

"Ok well…"

_Hermione huffed in annoyance as she watched the retreating figure of the infuriating blonde. Really she was only trying to make nice and he had to be all sullen. _

_Malfoy opened the compartment made of Blaise, Daphne, her younger sister story something or another, and Theodore Nott whom was sleeping. _

"_Draco, mate you missed the exciting show." _

"_Yeah I can totally tell it was very exciting from Nott's excitement over there." _

"_No Lovegood came in here trying to hand out The Quibbler to us." _

" _Loony Lovegood?"_

"Dad!" All three of the kids cried this time in outrage. Luna was Willow's godmother and all three loved her like an aunt, to hear their father…

"We're just teenagers and your aunt was a lot loopier then than she is now."

"Dad." All three chastised.

"I have not called her that in years I swear on my love to your mum."

All three nodded so Draco began to continue.

"_I find her rather hilarious." _

"_You find many things rather hilarious." Daphne replied. _

"_Yeah, but she's a special kind of funny… makes you laugh but think about yourself and why you're laughing. Plus that blonde hair of hers makes her look like Botticelli's Venus."_

_Draco and the girls stared at him. _

"_Who's Botticelli?" Daphne's sister asked. _

"_An Italian artist, graduated Hogwarts in 1463. Became a muggle artist that became reknown for his paintings that seemed to almost move." Theo answered as he yawned waking up._

"_Wait it doesn't move?" She said in wonder. _

"_Nope."_

"_Why would it not move?" _

_Draco ignored the conversation as he sat next to Blaise. Blaise handed him a Quibbler._

"_You should've seen Lovegood giving one of the girls a piece of her mind. So funny. For such a silent girl, Lovegood sure knows how to hit girls where it hurts."_

_Now Draco was really confused. _

"_Yeah the girl was talking about Hermione Granger in fact. Something like she thought that she had thought that Hermione would at least turn pretty after all that money came their way from the ministry since she could afford magical surgery and all that." _

_Draco looked up. _

"_Lovegood literally just said insipid then walked away. My god you should've seen Heidi's face when she walked away. But then Lovegood came back and handed her a Quibbler telling her that they had a section on kindness on p.8." Then Blaise proceeded to laugh while the others looked at him not sure what to say. _

_They all settled for a comfortable ride but ten minutes in Daphne screamed as she felt something slimy fall on her lap. Then her sister screamed when they realized that it was toad! _

"_EWWWWWWWWW, get that thing!" _

_Theo and Draco jumped up too as they tried to catch the toad that now climbed up Daphne's head to nestle in her hair. Blaise for some unknown reason ran out of the compartment, the coward. _

"Dad, Uncle Blaise is not a coward!" Lyra defended as he was her favorite uncle and her godfather that literally spoiled her rotten.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Draco laughed as he kissed the top of Lyra's head. Blaise and Lyra were like two peas in a pod honestly.

_Theo nearly crushed Daphne as he lunged for her but then the toad leapt into the younger Greengrass's hair. _

_The compartment went flying open as three figures appeared. It was Blaise with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. _

"_Trevor Junior!" Neville cried. _

_The toad leapt towards him just as the train hit a rocky part of the tracks that had been roughly repaired after the Second War. Blaise lurched toward the door way and would've fallen over if he hadn't grabbed it in time. Unfortunately Neville was not so lucky and ended up sprawling on Theo while Hermione was in fact caught by Draco before she could fall down. _

_Draco winced as his back hit the side of the chairs in the compartment but he held onto Granger nonetheless, the enticing smell of pomegranates filled his presence. _

_When they were over the rough part, all of them straightened up but Draco and Hermione. _

"_Draco you can let Granger go now." Daphne said. _

"B_ut you don't have to, if you don't want." Blaise said coyly. _

_Draco let go and Hermione stepped away as if they were on fire. _

"Daddy's so heroic," Willow said as she and Lyra snuggled together, Harry scooted farther but was grabbed by Willow and pulled toward them.

Draco smiled at them as he saw that Willow's eyes were fluttering as they did when she was really tired but wanted to stay awake.

"Well Daddy will finish the story at another night, I think that it's past your bedtimes now and your mum would hex me for not putting you guys to sleep sooner."

Harry got out of bed as his sister finally let him go. "Night dad." He said before making his way to his bed. "Mum!"

Draco looked up and saw Hermione indeed standing at the doorway. She had picked up Harry and kissed his cheek before placing him back down.

Hermione made her way and Draco scooted so that Hermione could finish tucking the two girls in.

"How long had you been standing there?" Draco asked as he slightly closed the door, leaving it a bit open so that the girls could see the dim light of the lantern in the hall if either had to go to the bathroom at night.

"Long enough to know that even back then you loved the smell of my shampoo." Hermione said as she playfully twirled the pieces of her hair that had come out of her bun after hours of working nonstop for their case. She bent down to pick up the book that Lyra had dropped earlier that night. She put it on the lamp table so that none of the kids would trip on it.

"What can I say, it was the downfall of Adam and Eve after all." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Are you implying that I am the downfall of you?"

"Never." Draco said as he kissed her long and hard, he'd gone for too long since seeing her last. Truly ten hours was much too long. "I am just saying that you are simply irresistible."

* * *

Well how was it?

Ok so i know that some of you are probably like pomogranates were not the fruit of adam and eve... to clear it up a little the fruit is never actually named in Genesis, however the apple has generally been applied as the fruit in WESTERN CHRISTIANITY. However as a history buff I prefer the pomogranate because the apple was not a native fruit of the middle eastern land that Genesis implies that the Garden of Eden was in. Rather figs and pomograntes were the true native plants that grew during that time. Apples however originate from Asia and the trade between asia and europe caused them to migrate to Europe. Because my love for history I generally prefer the pomogranate yet the fruit from the tree of knowledge is honestly in the eye of the beholder!


	30. Sequel is up!

Sequel for Simply Irresistible is up

Its called Simply Irrefutable! Hope you all can check it out if you want!

* * *

I am very sorry to those that are annoyed at me for using Simply Irresistible to spread my messages but it is unfortunately the best way for me to do so simply because as I promised, I would post when I had my sequel up and also, as some of you may have noticed, I have had a lot of issues with plagarism and people taking my story to make their own. Whether other Harry Potter ones, a One Direction, An Indian and Korean site and so forth.

I love reades and reviews but I am not updating this to get more of them.

I am just hoping that one day the people who do copy seem to copy and paste more of my my story than appropriate will read my note and think again about doing so.


End file.
